I'm not a Hero!
by Bravsoul
Summary: Did you ever wanted to be a hero and save humanity from total destruction? I don't, because I'm already content on living my life like everyone else, but noooo! I had to get myself summoned by some deity of sorts that wants me to be a hero and now I have to assist another hero to help save the world or something. Couldn't someone else take the job as a 'hero' ? (Pic is not mine.)
1. The Start of my Day

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I blinked some more.

I lost count after the first blink, but I can assure you that I've blinked way too many times already.

"Okay, where am I? This doesn't look like my room. And why is everything so dark? I can barely see what's ahead." What I'm talking about right now is that I'm practically staring at nothing. You heard me right. Nothing. Also, I'm floating as well. Getting kinda queasy right about now. Anyways, it's just a whole lot of darkness everywhere that the eye can see. The only thing I could see was myself. I was wearing a black short sleeved with a Micky mouse head on the front and his whole body on the back of the shirt and benign brown cargo pants. I have black hair, brown eyes, a build that is kinda average and is 5'11 tall. Oh yeah! Where's my manners? The names Chris. Pleased to mentally meet you. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, me being in the darkness!

Why am I here in the first place? Did I do something wrong that angered someone? The only thing I can remember was being in my room, just playing 'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' or at least I was gonna if my TV wasn't busted. Damn you cheap TV! Anyways, as I was done raging against my TV, I decided to get out of my room for a sec to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I got to the kitchen, made myself some sandwich when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the front door to see no one there. "Hello? Anyone there?" No one answered back, so naturally I was gonna go back into the house when I saw a package on the welcome mat. "Oh, must be my delivery for that new game console I bought online." I took the package with me as I entered back into the house and set it on the table in the kitchen. However, just as I managed to get the tape off the box and opened it, a bright light suddenly blinded me and I couldn't see a thing. When I got my vision back, here I was, floating in the darkness.

"Note to self, always read the label on packages to avoid something like this, also send back to sender if possible."

I floated around for what seems like an eternity, just thinking about the many things as to why the hell I'm here. "Okay, I'm here either by some sort of deity from another world or this is some fanfic that is a self-insert. *sigh* Well, one's thing for sure, I'm getting bored here." Just as I said that, I heard an elderly sage voice coming from out of nowhere.

" _Chosen one..."_

At this point, my mind was in a state of panic as I was trying to see who was talking. "What the hell?! Who are you?! Where am I?! Why is this place so dark?!" I was yelling out questions after question, seeing if one of them can be answered.

" _Savior of the world...I beseech you...The people are calling for a hero..."_

Wait, savior? Hero? "The hell are you talking about?! I'm no hero! I'm just a guy that was just about to grab some food from the kitchen! When did I become a hero?!"

The elderly sage voice was either ignoring my cries or just wanted to continue his speech that he is currently giving right now.

" _The dark force that tried to rule over the world is breaking out of its seal and it's growing powerful by the minute... One hero alone will not be able to stop the dark forces that are coming... Young hero, you must go to the world and assist another hero that is destined by the goddess herself to save us all. Go now and may the goddess watch over you._

As soon as that voice had finished, cracks of light were seeping through the darkness that I was in. More cracks of light started to seep through the darkness as I look around me. So what that voice is telling me that I need to go to some world and assist another hero to combat said dark force and save the day? Well, it's official. This is a fanfic that will ultimately kill me in the end. Why did this had to happen to me...?

"W-Wait a minute! I think you got the wrong guy! Shouldn't you-?!"

I didn't get very far on that as the dark that was surrounding just a while ago shattered into a million pieces. As it did, the light that seeped through blinded me for a second before I got adjusted to it and saw something that was so beautiful that I didn't even know how to describe it. An endless blue was spread across the horizon, clouds were passing though and...rocks? Wait, I don't remember the sky having rocks floating about. Wait a minute...

I looked down at my feet to see that I'm also in the sky.

"...Why me of all people? Why did it have to be me? Oh, yeah. *ahem*"

I promptly screamed at my demise as I started to fall through the sky. As I was falling though the sky, I noticed a huge bird carrying what looks like a person diving towards me. I flailed my arms around, thinking that he was gonna kill me. As I was falling to my demise and the person trying to grab me, I somehow hit my head on something, causing me to black out.

This is not what I wanted to happen on a normal Saturday.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. So, I somehow got myself summoned by some sort of magic and I have to be alongside of another hero to help save the world or something like that. Well, here's hoping that I don't get killed along the way. As you can probably tell, I've wanted to write a self-insert story for quite some time and I thought to myself 'What would it be like if I went to a game world where logic doesn't apply and I could do whatever I want?' However, I never did have to time nor the effort to actually write something, until now that is. And so, here's my fanfic that is a self-insert. So, how do you guys like it so far? Do you guys like it the way it is or is there anything I should change? In any case, get ready to see how I can change the plot in an explosive way possible! Constructive criticism and comments I'll take any day! I hope to see you guys soon.**

 **Also, I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its series. The only thing I do own is myself and not in that way you would think of.**

 **Later guys!**


	2. Meeting the Locals?

Uggggghhhh, my head...

It feels like someone ran a bulldozer on my head and threw a brick at me, just for laughs.

"Owwww, my head...is it time for dinner yet? If so, what are we having?"

Huh, either I'm still asleep or this room is a bit different than I remember.

As I began to wake up, I noticed that the room I'm currently in was different, to say the least.

The room was colored with a light green with white dots in a parallel line, a bookshelf filled with books and some sort of figures? I'm not sure what those are, but from what I can tell are handmade ones. Nice craftsmanship. Whoever made them must be a professional at it. Anyways, there were also books in the shelf and some boxes at the bottom shelf. A wardrobe can be seen besides the bookshelf. There's a window that was right next to the bed and outside, I could see the sky that I was falling. It was not a good experience, let me tell you that. There was also a desk that was right next to the window and it had what appears to be a lamp of sorts, a book that was open and filled with words that I can't make heads or tails of what the hell it's saying, some more books that are lined up perfectly and some more boxes. Seriously, what's with all the boxes man? There was also what I think are two brown wooden tables, both being different from each other with one of them having a pot of plant on one of the table and a shelf with two pot of plants. A door was right by the shelf and a lamp was on the other side of the door. In other words, this room kinda feels like the middle age.

Wait a second, I remember this room from the game! This is Link's room! And if this is Link's room, then...

"So, it's really true...I'm really in another world."

Oh grrreeeeeaaaaaat. This is one thing I didn't want to do in the first place. *groan* Well, let me just weigh the pros and cons for a second here. Pro, I get to experience what it's like to be traveling and see the sights. Cons, I might die by something I don't even know and I don't know the culture, so I might accidentally offend one of the locals here. So wh

As I was weighing the pros and cons of having the potential of traveling to different worlds, I heard the door open and turned to see an old guy in a weird clothing with pointed ears.

...

...

...

...

Wait a minute, pointed ears? POINTED EARS?!

I slapped myself in the face to make sure that I'm seeing this correctly. Nope, I'm definitely seeing an old guy with pointed ears. What kind of world did I land in?!

The old guy looked to be in the 60s, has what looks like white clothing on his shoulders with a symbol of sorts that is tied on his chest, a mix of red and orange colored robe, this weird uni-brow, a white mustache with goatee that is on his face and owl-like eyes. Those ears, however...they're really were pointed.

Why me of all people...?

* * *

 _Everyone's POV_

Gaepora looked at the Chris with curiosity and concern for him. He never has seen anyone with round ears before, but he has also never seen a person slapped their face whenever they wake up. "Are you well?" Gaepora asked Chris, "Do you perhaps need more rest?"

Chris snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gaepora. "Um, no. I'm fine, thanks." Chris said, "So, ummmm...if it's not too much trouble to ask, where am I and how in the world did I get here?" the stranger asked. Gaepora was about to answer the stranger's question when the door behind him open. "Dad? Has the man woken up yet?" Gaepora looked backed to the door to see a girl standing behind door looking at him and the stranger. "*sigh* Yes, Zelda. He's awake now. You may come in."

As Gaepora told the girl to come in, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The girl was in her teens, has long blonde hair with two bundles of her hair tied up to her shoulder, a white clothing dawn on her red dress, two green bracelets were on her wrists, a leather belt and a gold belt were worn on her waist with a symbol of some kind on the cloth and leather boots. She also has the same pointed ears as Gaepora. This is Zelda, daughter to Gaepora, headmaster of the Knights Academy.

"I do believe introductions are in order first." Gaepora said, "I am Gaepora, Headmaster of the Knight's Academy." He then gestured his hand to Zelda. "This is Zelda, my daughter." Zelda did a little wave to the stranger. "It's nice to meet you." The stranger looked at Gaepora and Zelda, as if he had heard them wrong. "Oh, yeah. It's nice to meet you both." Chris said weakly, "My name's Chris, pleased to meet you both..." Chris then looked at the bed as if it was the most interesting thing to look at. Gaepora and Zelda both looked at each other with a confused look on their face and back to Chris. "Um, Chris? Hello?" Gaepora called out to Chris, but to no avail.

* * *

 _Back to First Person View!_

Okay, okay, calm down, calm down. Panicking will get me nowhere real fast. I'm not hearing their names wrong or maybe I did, I don't know! Either they're really good actors that someone hired to fool me or they are the real deal. Question is, who in the world would go this far to pull a prank on me?! Right, better make sure this isn't a prank or anything.

"You guys ever heard of cosplay by chance?"

Both of them looked at me with confusion in their eyes. "I'm sorry. I've never heard of 'cosplay' before. What is that if you don't mind me asking?" Zelda asked in what I think is an angel singing to me.

Stop right there. Now's not the time for that.

Okay, what do I know so far? They have no idea what cosplay is or they could be really good at acting. One more time then.

"Then what about electronics? Ever heard of those?"

Gaepora and Zelda looked at each other, then back to me while shaking their heads. It's obvious that they have no idea what I'm talking about right now and are very confused by my questions right now.

Welp, that confirms it. They're the read deal here alright.

Right, so what have we got so far? I'm in another world, Gaepora and Zelda were freaking right in front of me and I'm destined to help out another hero in this world to bring peace. Yeah, no. If I'm in another world against my will, who's to say that I can't do whatever I want?

"Hello? Chris? Are you sure you're alright?"

Zelda was waving her hand in front of my face as I was deep in thought. I've got to stop thinking so deeply these days. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." If I'm going to be in this world, then it's time to see how well I can mess things up for the plot!

"So, back to my previous question, where am I and how in the world did I get here in the first place?"

Gaepora took his time thinking of an answer before answering me. "You're in Skyloft, one of the main islands that inhabits the Sky world. As to the how...we were wondering if you can tell us that."

Wait, what?

"Wait, didn't you see anyone dropping me off here?"

Both of them looked at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. "What do you mean?" Gaepora said, "When we found you, there was nobody there."

Huh, I guess the person that saved me decided to not make themselves known. I wonder who did saved me in the first place? Ah, whatever, I'll found out later in the future.

"Never mind on that for now," I said, "To answer the 'how' part of the question, I really don't know how I got here. I was just in my room, doing nothing at the time and I heard something at the door. When I got their, a box showed up at my door. I picked up the box and opened it, but when I did, a bright light blinded me and the next thing I know, I'm here."

It's probably for the best that I don't tell them where I'm actually from. It might make them think that I'm crazy and I don't want that.

"Hmmm, I see," Gaepora said after hearing my story, "I think I might have heard of something like this before. I will have to look further into this in order for us to understand what is happening. In the meantime, how would you like a tour of our home?"

One lesson to be learned by all of this, always have yourself look around the area if you're gonna be in another world for awhile. It might save you the trip from asking everyone where is everything every single time. Trust me on this one. "Huh, I might as well. So, who's gonna show me around?"

"Oh, would it be alright if I showed him around?" Zelda asked her father.

"I don't see why not." Gaepora responded to Zelda.

Zelda thanked her father and gestured me to follow her. "Thank you for helping me out, sir!" I thanked him on the way out.

"It's no problem at all Chris. We're happy to help." Gaepora said warmly. I swear, sometimes in the game, he acts more like a father more than he acts like a sage.

* * *

When me and Zelda went out of the room I was in, I got a look at the interior of this academy that Gaepora was headmaster of. The interior of the academy kinda looks like the one in the room I was just in, but it was even more middle aged than I previously thought. There were potted flowers and lamps hanging from the wall, flags with a symbol and some stairs were leading up to the next floor.

As Zelda is giving me the details of the academy, I got myself a look at the cafeteria and it kinda looks normal, compared to the hallway. There were some round tables with various things, like a small cover, vases with flowers, spoons and forks. You know, the likes and stuff. Anyways, an old, but large oven can be seen on the other side of the cafeteria. From where me and Zelda are standing right now, I could see the counter and on top of it was I think it was food? I don't know, it didn't look like any other food I've seen. I'll have to ask Zelda later when I have the time.

Zelda later led me outside to the entrance of the academy and there was only one word that I can describe the academy when we were outside.

Wow.

The outside of the academy was huge! It looked like one of those flight schools they build next to those runways for planes. On my left, there was a wall with vines covering it and in front of me was the way to town, I believe.

"So, what do you think of the academy?" Zelda asked me.

Huh? What did she say? I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying in the first place...Oh shit.

"Uh, it's really peaceful and uhhhhh...yeah, that's all I got."

Zelda sighed at my answer and had her hands on her hips.

"Were you even listening to me or were you deep into thinking again?"

" _You have no proof to that claim_! _I am innocent_!"

Zelda was, to say the least, surprise that I pointed to her face and posed dramatically at that statement I made.

"..."

"..."

...

...

...

"...Sorry about that. Just needed to do that."

"Oh, okay..."

Both me and Zelda just stood there for a minute before Zelda thought that this is enough and gestured me to follow her again. I gladly followed her to get out of this awkward situation that I put the both of us in.

Hey, when a situation like that comes up, I've at least got to do something to liven things up. Otherwise, it'd just be a boring stay for me.

* * *

Time passed by quickly as we try to forget that situation that I intentionally put us in and we managed to tour through Skyloft and I have to say, this town ain't all that bad. With the exception of the town having a literal death line from here to the ground, it was actually a nice place to live. As we passed by the buildings on skyloft, Zelda gave me the rundown of each place that we visited. There was the bazaar, the Knights Academy, the statue of the goddess, a graveyard and a whole lot of things. However, as Zelda gave me each detail regarding the buildings that we visited, I noticed that there were no people around for some reason. I wonder if I'm the reason why. I mean, I could be, since I'm the only one with the round ears and everything.

"Say Zelda. Where is everyone? The only thing I'm seeing here is you and me. Is it an occasion or something?"

Zelda paused her explanation and turned to look at me. "Well, that would be because of you." Zelda said, "You're the only person here that is dressed like that."

Oh crap, she's right! How the hell did I forget about that?!

"Oh, right. My clothes would be one of the reasons why..."

Man, this is embarrassing...Well, at least this couldn't get any worse for me.

"Say, why don't we go back to your father for a minute? There's something I need to confirm with him."

Zelda thought about it for a few seconds before she lit up for some reason. "Actually, I want to see if he's around. I want him to meet you before we do that."

'He?' Who's 'he'?

"Who are we meeting first?" I have a sneaking suspicion I know who she's talking about.

"Link. I wanted to see if he's ready for the Wing Ceremony that's going to be taking place soon." Zelda said.

Link...If I know my gaming correctly, that's the guy who will be rescuing Zelda in the future. Question is, how is my presence going to affect the plot? Hopefully, not too bad. Although, these things tend to go bad really quickly. In any case, might as well meet the guy in person. "Sure, if you don't mind me tagging along."

"It's no problem at all." Zelda said, "*sigh* The only problem is if only that sleepyhead would actually wake up right now."

If this was an anime of sorts, I'm pretty sure I would have the largest sweatdrop on me right now, 'cause I kinda expected it to happen.

Anyways, we're about to meet Link, a soon-to-be hero that will save Zelda and change the course of history. Seeing as I'm here as well, what role do I have in this? Am I just gonna be the one in the background while Link is just out doing something heroic? Is that what it is?! *ahem* Right, back on track. If Link is still the same Link as he is in the games, then it should be easy to follow the plot. But, if it's not, we're in trouble.

*sigh* I guess we'll find out, one way or another.

* * *

 **AN: So, I'm about to meet the man of the hour. The one who will, apparently, save the world. Will I be a background character just giving moral support to him or will I actually get some action? Not if I have anything to say to it! Fourth walls will be broken! Plots will be ruined! But the most important of them all...I won't get myself kill, because I don't want to and that's final! Anyways, there's a reason as to why I didn't go into much details about the buildings I mentioned. It's because I haven't actually played the actual game myself, I just watched the gameplay of the game, because I'm cheap and don't want to wait. I'll try to bring in more details about the buildings as much as I can when I can. Also, people. I'll do what I can to at least get their personalities up to date. I'm new to this, alright?**

 **I don't own Zelda, but if I did, then explosions and more actions will be a thing.**

 **I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Meeting Link Instead!

Do you like flying in the air by chance?

Do you like it when your hair is being blown in the wind and how you feel exhilarated while you're flying?

Because one things for certain, I'm definitely not having the best time of my life right now.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Before we get into on how we got into this situation in the first place, let me tell you what happened first prior to this event.

* * *

After Zelda gave me the tour of skyloft and a brief explanation of its history, she wanted to find Link and see what is he up to, but I wanted to ask Gaepora if he's found anything regarding my situation. So, after discussing priorities for a few minutes, we decided to go see Gaepora first and then Link. Later, we headed back to the academy and went up the stairs to Gaepora's office. When we got there, we found Gaepora digging through the books from his bookshelf, searching for something. He later saw us at the doorway and we said our greetings to each other. Gaepora told me that he was still looking up my situation, but he did have something for me to go with. Apparently, there was a prophecy that the chosen hero of the goddess will be assisted by the one they call 'the Breaker of Walls' in hopes to defeat the dark forces and bring peace to the world. Unfortunately, that was all the information that he was able to get from the books. He apologized that he was unable to find a way to get me back home, but I didn't pay it any mind.

Still, based on the information that Gaepora gave me, I managed to get some parts of the prophecy. The prophecy wanted me to help out the chosen hero of the goddess defeat the dark forces and bring back the peace. The other part, however, is what got me. Unless if they're talking about the fourth wall here, then I know what kind of wall I'll be breaking. Question is, how can I break the 'wall' in the first place? Do I need something to help me break the wall or I just need to say something that will automatically help me break the wall? Man, this is confusing the hell out of me, but I'll figure something out eventually.

I thanked him for telling me this information, but as I was thanking him, I remember something that was extremely crucial. "Say, if you don't mind me asking, do you know when's the Wing ceremony taking place? I remember Zelda telling me about it when she was giving me the tour of the place."

Gaepora adopted a thinking pose for a moment before answering my question. "I believe that the wing ceremony will be happening in about a month's time. Is something going to happen at that time?"

Quick! Make something up that will convince them!

"Oh,I,uh, wanted to see what the birds look like."

Damn it! The first thing I come up in my head and it was that?! Ugh, hopefully, it will be enough to convince them.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not, seeing as you are not from here originally. However, if you don't mind me asking this question, where did you come from? I never did had the chance to ask you this when you first woke up."

Huh, if that's all, then I don't have to worry at all! Although, I should stick to the premise of this plot, just to be safe.

"Oh, well, I came from the surface."

Both Zelda and Gaepora looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces as if they didn't hear me correctly.

Wait, did I say the surface? ...Uh-oh.

"The surface? You came from the surface?!"

Zelda is kinda freaking me out right now and by that, I mean she's literally right in front of my face. Why did I have to say that in the first place?!

"Um, yeah. I'm from the surface. Is there something wrong?"

Oh sure, why don't I just dig myself deeper into this hole I create? That'll do just fine, wouldn't it?!

Gaepora managed to calm himself down from his initial shock and told me this, "No, there's nothing wrong with what you've said, but from the surface? The surface is said to be a place of myth and where monsters roam the land."

Yup, definitely should've seen this one coming. Next thing I'm gonna hear is Zelda wanting me to tell her the things that I saw when I was on the surface.

"What's life on the surface like? Is there really a place that has fire spreading across the land? What type plants are there? What about a place that has sand and water spread across the land, does it really exist?"

Zelda just kept asking me and asking me every question relating to the surface and my head was just spinning around like a roller coaster that never ends. I better stop this before my head explodes.

"Hold on a minute there Zelda! I'll tell you what you want to know, just let us do what you want to do first and then I'll tell you, alright?!"

Zelda took this moment to actually calm down from whatever she had and nodded to me, as she also remembers what they needed to do first. Seriously, if I'm not careful enough, who knows how many questions she'll ask me. Anyways, I thanked him for telling me about the wings ceremony and Zelda lead me out of his office.

Note to self: Never say anything that will potentially cause Zelda to go...that.

Also, I now know that the wing's ceremony will happen in a month. This should give me enough time to come up with a plan that will do...something helpful. I just hope this won't backfire in any way.

* * *

From there, she lead me to the border of the town and told me that we'll need to fly in order for us to find him. She then told me to stand on the town's border and look down. I was curious at the moment, but I never did question why. I should've listened to my gut in the first place. When I was looking down, I couldn't see anything but the sky. That's when she did the unthinkable. As I turned my head to her, telling her that I don't see anything, she just pushed me off the edge of the platform, just like that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anyone that is currently reading this, please ignore my girly scream. I don't want this to go further down the hole already. Although, I'm not sure how deep the hole is right now, but let's not make the hole bigger either way, alright? Anyways, what was I saying right now? Oh yes, Zelda pushing me off the edge. As I was falling to my doom, I saw Zelda falling besides me as well.

'The hell is she thinking?! Pushing me off the edge and herself?!' No matter how many times I think of the many problems that are running in my head, I can't seem to figure out why would she do this in the first place. I mean, she's the one that pushed me off in the first place! Fortunately, as we are falling through the sky, I heard what appeared to be a cry of sorts. I turned my head to see a giant blue bird heading for us.

'Oh sweet wonders of the world! We're saved!'

Unfortunately for me, it only picked up Zelda and she went managed to fly her way out to safety.

"DAMN YOU ZEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLDDDAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh death, I didn't know that we would actually meet at last. There were so much things that I wanted to do before we can meet.

However, as I was about to meet death, my hand was grabbed by someone and I was hoisted up. I was seated behind them and the only thing I saw was the long blonde hair that was in my face. There was only one person I knew who had that much hair on their head.

"Zelda?! You're the one that saved me?! What's going on now?!"

Zelda turned her head to me as she was riding the giant and said, "Well, we're riding a Loftwing! I thought you would like to see the giant birds early as you wanted to!"

"Well, yeah, but my real question is why did you pushed me off the edge in the first place?!"

"This is how we get our loftwings to us!"

"Couldn't you at least have whistled for the loftwing to come pick us up or something instead of just pushing me off the edge like that?!"

"Whistle? You can call a loftwing with that too? I didn't know you could do that!"

"...YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

And this is where we are right now, me screaming like a lunatic while trying to get away from Zelda, because she tried to kill me and her trying to stop me from falling again. Oh, the irony that is there, I think. "Please calm down Chris! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Zelda said as she was trying to keep me from falling off her bird, "I thought that this would be fun for you!"

If she thinks that this is fun, I would agree with her on that full heartily, but when she pushed me off of that edge like that, that's when I draw the line. However, seeing as this is a game and that they don't take logic, I'll just have to wing it. I eventually gave up on escaping from Zelda and just sat behind her while giving her a glare.

"Just...don't do that to me again. I like to live, thank you very much."

Zelda gave out some sort of confirmation that I didn't hear over the wind and we both soar through the air for a moment until Zelda saw a floating island close by and suggested that we look over there first. Both of us landed on the floating island and the minute we hit the ground, I immediately shot of from my seat to kneel down and kiss the ground multiple times.

Oh sweet ground, how I've missed you so much.

I could hear Zelda just giggling behind me as I was doing this, but I ignored her for the sake of actually getting to safety. After that happened, we took a look around the island to find Link. Soon enough, we managed to find Link sleeping underneath a tree with a giant red bird. Seriously, what's with the birds man?

"Oh, there he is! Link! Link!" Zelda ran past me to Link and when I got closer, I can see why anyone would like the guy in the first place. Link has short blond hair, a light brown shirt with a red cloth of sorts wrapped around his waist that have some markings on them, somewhat dark green pants and brown boots. As Zelda approached Link, the red bird that is besides Link looks up from its position and sees Zelda running to Link, it then lays back down and goes back to his sleep. Zelda kneels down besides Link and shakes him for a minute. "Link! Link! Wake up sleepyhead!" Zelda was shaking Link for a minute before Link started to stir. He wakes up to see Zelda and me, but when he looked at me, he looked at me as if he saw me before. His eyes were just a crystal blue eyes, like they can see everything and stuff. He got up from his position and continued to look at me. At this point, I was getting uncomfortable just by him looking at me.

"Uh, can I help you with something?"

Jeez dude, can you stop staring at me like that? You're freaking me out man.

"Link! It's not nice to stare at someone like that! Especially, someone who you just met!" Link just flinched at that and looked sheepish at what he did. Zelda was looking at Link, clearly disappointed at his lack of manners. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Link apologizes while doing a slight bow to me.

Well, that's reassuring.

"It's fine, I just don't see why you would want to stare at me like that."

Link does his thinking pose before answering, "I don't know either Chris. I don't know either.

Oh, well that's fine and dandy. I guess we can go back and-wait, what did he just say?

"Wait a minute, how did you know my name? I never gave it to you yet."

Link was shock at this revelation and Zelda was surprised as well. She knew that I have yet to introduce myself to him and yet, he knew who I was. "Link? You know him already?" Link was just as surprised as she was when he said my name. "No! I don't know him at all! I didn't even know his name was Chris at all up until now!"

"Then how did you know his name in the first place?"

"I had this weird dream. I was in this darkness and there was this light in the darkness saying something about a Chris and that I was to do something. I'm not sure what this means."

Well, that's weird. If I remember the story of this correctly, he's suppose to have this dream where something is telling him something and...yeah, that's about as much as I got up to this point.

"Well, no use standing around here," I said to them. "Might as well introduce myself again. The name's Chris. Pleasure to meet you." I put out my hand in front of Link in order for me to give him a handshake, but he stares at my hand in confusion.

Oh right, they don't know what a handshake is.

I grab Link's hand and put it in my hand and we shake on it. "It's called a handshake. It's something that shows respect between two people." Link and Zelda looked at the gesture and me with interest, clearly wanting to know more about it. "Hey Chris? Is there anymore like that where you're from? How many are there? Can you teach them to us?" Zelda was bombarding me with questions after questions. Link, thankfully, didn't ask questions, but he did looked at me with excitement, clearly wanting to know more about where I come from.

Oh boy, this will be a field day for me.

* * *

 **So this turned out to be something to remember by, but the way Link knows my name based on a dream that he had, that's just something that you don't see everyday. I wonder what I should tell them, now that they seemed interested on where I come from. Hopefully, this won't change the plot of the story too much, otherwise, we're boned. Zelda may be mature in some cases, but she also has this childish like side of hers that is just something to adore, but also something to fear. Because you will have no idea how many questions she'll ask.**

 **As you can see, my writing currently is...something for the most part. But in time, I'll improve the quality of my work, so watch out for that.**

 **Legend of Zelda I don't own, but if I did, I'd find a way to get unlimited health and be invincible!**

 **Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! Any flames I see gets put out!**

 **See you guys later!**


	4. Cliches are cliche, also ouch

**Gonna go third person for this chapter here.**

* * *

When Chris and Zelda found Link, Link somehow knew Chris's name ahead of time prior to their fated meeting. Link said that he knew Chris's name by a dream he had before Zelda woke him up. It was confusing for a moment, but they all forgot about it on the account that Chris told the both of them that he was from the surface. As soon as Zelda heard Chris talking about the surface, she immediately brighten up and went to Chris for information about the surface. Link was also surprise to hear that Chris was from the surface, but he kept his cool and listen in on the conversation. Chris was doing his best on telling Zelda about the surface to the best of his knowledge.

"In one part of the surface, there's this sand that covers the entire land and occasionally, you would find a strange triangle building. Heck, in some cases, people would climb the thing, just to get a view of the land below. And another thing is that..." Chris was giving out some details on what he knew about Egypt and various of things from his world. Eventually, time passed by as Chris was telling them all about the surface and Zelda was getting excited by every minute. Link was intrigued by the things that Chris was telling them and was hoping to get to see the surface. Chris looked up to the sky to see that the sun was going down. "Oh man, sun's going down. We might as well get back to town." Zelda and Link looked disappointed, but agreed nonetheless.

As both of them got up from the ground, a little green slime came popping out from the tree and landed in front of the trio. Zelda was surprised by the sudden appearance of the creature and stood back from it. Link was also surprise to see it, but didn't hesitate to hover his arm over Zelda to protect her. Chris, on the other hand, is looking at the creature with a different expression on his face. "Whoa, what is that thing?! It looks like some sort of mutated thing or something!"

"That's a ChuChu!" Zelda said, "It's a creature that has little to no intelligence and the only thing that they can do is attack." Chris took a minute to think why and how the chuchu got up in that tree in the first place. However, as Chris was thinking, the chuchu jumped at Chirs and it stuck onto him like a piece of gum. As it did, Chris was running around in a circle and flailing his arms in panic. Link and Zelda looked at Chris in horror as the chuchu is slowly digesting him. They both looked around to see if there was anything they can do to help out until Link saw a stick on the ground. He hurried over to pick it up and stands in front of Chris. "Hold still! I'll try to get it off of you!" Chris followed Link's words and stood still. Link took a strike at the chuchu and it managed to get it off of Chris.

As soon as the chuchu was off of Chris, he took the opportunity to get to a safe distances away from it and Link quickly threw away the stick that the chuchu was on. It quickly digested the stick and looked around to find its new target. Link, Zelda and Chris decided that it was time to leave this chuchu behind. So, they quickly ran away from the creature and jumped down from the island, causing the loftwings that flew into the air prior to the creature's appearance and speeding off back to town.

* * *

When the trio made it back into town, Chris fell from his seat from Zelda's loftwing and flopped to the ground. Zelda then got offf her loftwing and went over to Link, who was also getting off his loftwing to check up on the two. "Are you guys alright?" Link asked the two.

"Yes, we're fine right now. I'm more worried about Chris though." Zelda said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that happened to him. I'm going to go check on him real quick. See if he's not hurt." Link quickly went over to Chris to check on him. Upon approaching Chris, he saw that Chris was fine, albeit that he was shaken up a bit from that encounter. Chris was panting back and forth and is thinking about how glad he was just to be alive from that attack. "Oh man," Chris said. "I do not want to have to experience that again." Chris turned his head to see that Link was standing above him and got up from his prior position. "So, does that creature prowl around these parts often?" Chris asked Link.

"No, they don't. I haven't even seen that creature before nor have I seen them roam around before. I wonder what's going on?" Link said.

"Well, no use standing around thinking about it. We might as well head on back to the academy for the night. I don't want to be around when something comes popping up again."

"Yeah, me too."

Chris and Link went on over back to Zelda and told her that they need to get back to the academy to tell Gaepora about what happened to them and also, to let him know that they're safe and sound. As they were walking back to the academy, Chris's pants made a buzzing noise. Chris was startled by this and dug around his pocket until he pulled out a thin device from his pocket. It was a black and gray device that had a button on the front and its sides. The screen on the front side was lit up showing him a message that popped up. 'The hell? How did I get a message on my phone?' As Chris was looking at his phone, Zelda suddenly popped up in front of him. "What is that device your holding? *gasp* Could it be another thing from the surface?!" Chris jumped when Zelda spoke to him and hold his hand to his chest. He turned to Zelda with a light glare as to scold her for scaring him like that. "Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack, ya know!" Chris scolded at Zelda.

"But what is that your holding?" Zelda said.

"It's a phone. It's a device that allows you to communicate between others, even when they are far away from each other."

"Amazing..."

"Yes, but can you excuse me for a moment? I need to take this."

Before Zelda can say anything, Chris was already ahead of them, leaving behind Zelda and Link to ponder what has happened to Chris that caused him to run ahead like that. However, what they don't know is that there was a pair of eyes that was watching them from afar, specifically Chris. It watched him for a moment before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Chris arrived at the entrance of the academy moments later and looked behind him to see if Link and Zelda have caught up. He then used the time to look at his phone to check on this new message that he received. 'Now then, let's see what and how did this person message me.' He tapped on the alert for the new message and it took him to the message list. Immediately, he tapped on the new message that appeared and it read, " _So, you made it. I didn't think that you would actually made, seeing that you almost got eaten by a chuchu. What a sad way to go. Anyways, you're probably wondering why and how this message got to you in first place. Well, you already know the 'why' portion of your question. As to the 'how'...yeah, you got me there. Now, I've got something for you that will help you along the way. When you finished reading this, I want you to exit out and go to your home screen. From there, you should find an app that says '4th wall' as its icon. Don't say I didn't help you. -L'_

Chris was a bit skeptical by this message that was sent to him on his phone, but it did kinda reminded him of that one movie he watched before. He shook his head, reminding himself that it wasn't the time to think back to the past and opted to follow the messages advice first. He quickly exited out of the message ape and went back to the home screen. As he did that, he saw the app that the message was talking about and tapped on it. "Greetings Chris." He was greeted by a robotic voice upon entering the app and was taken to a list. The list is showing different pictures of objects and on the top is showing tabs that says 'Level 1, Level 2' and so on and so forth. He tried to tap on them, but it wouldn't let him for some reason. He then tapped on one of the pictures and a camera came out of thin air. When he picked it up, it looked brand new. He looked back to his phone and he saw something interesting. On one of the corners of the app, it shows a bar that has a number on it and it's currently showing the number 1. The bar showed a signs of progress leading up to be filled. 'Oh, it's going to be one of those things, isn't it?' Chris thought in his head.

What Chris realize is that in order for him to access the other tabs in the app, he'll have to use the app for a certain amount of times before he could access them. But, he realizes that if he would use the app, he would have to explain each of the objects that he'd bring into this world and that would be a pain. So, he opted to use the app if the situation calls for it. Now, he had to figure out what to do with the camera he summoned. He shrugged, thinking that if the camera is here, then why not? He turned the camera to his face and took a picture of himself. As he did that, the camera slowly started to disappear from his hand. He groped around the area the camera was just in before hearing a ring from his phone. He looked back at his phone to see that the picture of the camera that he tapped on was blacked out and had a timer on it. 'And it's also like that. They really thought of everything now, did they? Well, at least I won't go crazy with it, now that I know that whenever I use an item for a certain amount of time, I need to wait for the cool-down timer to reset, so that I can use it again. I'm gonna need to remind myself that.' He put the phone away just as Zelda and Link finally reached the entrance of the academy as well. Chris turned around in time to see the both of them approaching and waved at them.

He's got a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

Next morning came pretty quick for Chris. When Zelda and Link caught up to him, Zelda wanted to know more about the phone and the technology that he uses. He'd tried to explain about technology and the phone to the best of his knowledge. Fortunately, it was enough for her to calm down and for him to get a breather. Unfortunately though, he didn't know which room he could take to get some sleep. Link was kind enough to offer his room for him, so that he could later look for a room in the morning. He gladly took the offer and crashed with Link for the night.

When morning came rolling in, Chris can be seen sleeping on the ground with a pillow while Link was sleeping on his bed. Few minutes went by and Chris was getting up from the floor. He yawned before looking around the room that he was in. It was then that he was reminded that he's in another world and there was no way for him to get back to his world. He shrugged it off, however, thinking that he'll find a way back eventually. He got up from the floor and looked out the window to see the sun up again and the sky blue once more. 'Ugh, I still feel sleepy after last night. Why did I have to open that can of worms? Whatever, it happens for a reason, I guess. Now, I gotta figure out more about this app I got on my phone. Did someone downloaded it when I wasn't looking? Nah, that couldn't be it, I had it with me since I got here. But, if that's the case, then who got it for me in the first place? Or, am I just being paranoid and the app was already there?' No matter how many times he thought about it, there was no answer to his question. He decided that this was a question he would save for someone that knows what's going on.

For now, it's time to go to work.

* * *

 **Huh, this is kinda convenient and weird for me. Turns out, I can summon items from my world to here, but I can only use them for a certain amount of times before it disappears into who knows where and that I have to wait for a cool-down time to reach zero before I can use that item again. Good thing too, I don't want to go crazy with this, otherwise, this adventure would be boring as hell already. Although, I do have to explain a lot of things for when Zelda asks me the questions. *shudders* I just hope that I'll still be me in the end.**

 **This chapter was only meant for me to introduce a way for me to actually bring you guys into the story with me. It's kinda cliche, but I've been thinking for a way that I can let you guys in on all the fun during the adventure. When a situation calls for a fourth wall break, I'll make a temporary OC out of you guys to bring into the story. So here's what I'm thinking, you guys can comment on what you would do if you were summoned by me and then I'll implement you to be the most awesome person that there is to be! That or you don't immediately die by something. Either way, this is going to be fun! Next chapter will be of a time skip, but I will showcase some moments that happened.**

 **Still don't own the Zelda series. Wish I did though, otherwise, birds will be replace by planes.**

 **See you guys later!**


	5. The fated Wing Ceremony

_Darkness._

 _Darkness has swept the land and deprive it of any life. The only signs of life are of the four figures, standing on opposites sides. On one side, there lies Zelda, Link and Chris. Link was on the ground with his head on Zelda's lap. From the looks of it, Link had been heavily injured and Zelda was providing the best that she could to heal him back. Chris, on the other hand, is holding a sword with his right hand and a shield on the left. The sword was a slick white blade with a symbol at the end where the hilt is. The hilt itself has a blue color to it with a light green stripes, spiraling downwards, the center of the hilt has a gold diamond in it. The shield has a white outer layer and the inside of it has a blue color, various markings on the shield with red-like wings on the bottom and the symbol on the top._

 _On the other side of the area, lies a figure that stood large with a flowing orange hair, skin blackened and a clock that is wrapped around its waist. It has a sword that is like the sword Chris is holding, but a much darker copy of it._

 _"So, you wish to defy me of my own victory? How foolish of you."_

 _"Who's really the foolish one here, huh? I told you from the beginning, I will erase you from existence and I intend to keep that promise!"_

 _Chris hold out the shield while holding the sword back. Zelda looked at Chris with a worried expression on her face._

 _"Chris..."_

 _"Don't worry Zelda. I'll make sure that he stays down and then, I'll tell you all about the wonders of the world."_

 _"Okay, just please...be careful."_

 _"I should be saying that to you. Watch over Link for me, will ya?"_

 _Chris gave Zelda a wide grinned smile, letting her know that he'll make it out of it alive. Zelda gave him a slow nod and it was all that Chris needed. He then started to run at the figure with the sword held high above his head while giving out a battle cry._

 _"Foolish boy! I'll give you a swift death!"_

 _"The only one that is dying here today is you! Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

 _Chris jumped as high as he can until the figure hold out its sword to block the attack and a white flash blinded the whole area._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and as I got up from my bed, the only thing I saw was my room.

Ugggghh...my head.

I'm not sure what that dream was, but that was awesome! Me and that guy fighting to the death! I wonder if I won in the end...Ah, well.

Still though, I can't believe a month has already past since I came here. I'm beginning to wonder if I should just live here or not. Whatever, I need to get moving. I'm gonna be late for the wing ceremony!

* * *

A month has passed since Chris was sent to Skyloft. In that time, he got to know two major characters of the story, Link and Zelda. Link was what Chris had expected, a guy that goes out of his way to help anyone that needs help and has this bundle of courage that doesn't seem to be running out anytime soon. Zelda is like Link, only she shows wisdom and gives advice to anyone that has any trouble. Chris was kinda jealous at the both of them as he thought that he didn't have anything worthy comparing himself to the two.

After Chris's arrival to Skyloft, Link and Zelda have been very helpful on finding a way for Chris to get back home. However, after a few weeks of searching, they could not find one. Chris decided that it was not worth the trouble for the both of them to help him and said that the way back would come eventually. Link and Zelda reluctantly agree with Chris and had stopped the search. Instead, Chris wanted to find out more about the app that was in his phone and see what it can do to help him. Zelda wanted to find out more about the app as well, along with how did the phone works. Whenever Chris taped on an object, that object would appear in Chris's hand and it could use for only a limited amount of uses. Unfortunately for him, that also meant trying to explain things to Zelda when Chris gets on object. However, despite all of this, the bar would slowly increase up towards its goal and soon enough, it reached up to Level 2 allowing him to access the Level 2 the app was in his phone, Chris has been using it to the best of his abilities and giving an explanation to Zelda with each object to pops out of nowhere.

As time went on, he'd also got to know more about the people in skyloft. Some were friendly, others were a bit cautious to him, but one person though otherwise. One day when Chris was testing out the app, he was approached by three figures that were standing right behind him. The one on the left had black hair and reached about to the center figure's waist. The one on the right had blond hair and was the same height as the center figure, but has his nose was round. The center figure had red hair, had this big build and had this necklace of sorts around his neck. They introduced themselves to Chris as Groose, Cawlin and Strich and told that Chris was should stop trying to get close to Zelda. Chris just waved him off, saying that he's only here for a while until he goes back to his home. That answer seemed to please Groose quite a lot. He was about to leave, before he suddenly came right in front of Chris's face, telling him to stay away from Zelda and to not to get too close to her. Groose finally left Chris behind along with Strich and Cawlin , before those two came running to him. Suffice to say, it was not a good experience for him. Still, it didn't stop him from meeting other people that he didn't get to see when he first got here.

Five weeks went by as he gotten used to the land. The people have gotten used to Chris's antics and the way that various objects have appeared out of thin air. One time, Gaepora came to Chris when he was playing around with the kids. He told him that he wanted to speak with him and lead him back to his office. He asked Chris if he wanted to be a student at the knights academy and Chris flat out said no. While the offer was appealing to him, it reminded him of the horrors that he had to endure during his time in school. He did, however, wanted to stay in the academy as he had no place to stay. Gaepora would let him stay, but only if he becomes a student. With no other choice, he reluctantly agreed to become a student, but only until he has to return. Since then, he's been going to class for the past week and has been somewhat of a good student.

As of right now...

* * *

Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Why did I have to eat that much food last night?!

Ugh, I blame myself for this...

Currently, I'm getting myself clothed as I just woke up from a night of 'fun' that I had with the kids. They wanted to know more about the surface as much as Zelda does, but their reaction was far worse than Zelda. At least she was one person, these kids were like getting excited for ice cream! No matter how many times I tell them, they always wanted to know more about everything. Was this how I was before when I was a kid? But anyways, yeah, I've been up explaining the various things that I've been telling the kids and Zelda. Thankfully, they were satisfied with my botched up explanation and seeing as the winged ceremony was today, they went back to their homes and me to mine own room.

My room only consists of a desk, a wardrobe and a window, but the only thing that has any life to it was that the walls of my room only had a light red color with white dots that were scattered. It wasn't much, considering that I wasn't going to be here for when I get back.

"Hah, this will do."

What I'm wearing right now is a short red shirt with a panda face winking, black cargo pants, my trusty glasses, a watch on my right wrist and last but not least, my good old sport shoes. If you're wondering how I got these clothes, you can thank the phone app for that.

"Right, now I'm ready. Let's go get Link and greet the day."

I grabbed my phone from my desk and I was out the door. Since I've been enrolled into the academy, I've had the utmost displeasure of learning all over again. I mean, the teachers are nice and the students that I've meet. It's just that I have to relief the bad memories all over again. Luckily, when I enrolled here, I was given my own room and that room was right next to Link's, so that's progress! I took a left from my door and I was already in front of Link's room. I knocked on the door and nobody answered.

"Hey Link! You awake yet?"

I waked for a few seconds before hearing a thud on the other side of the door. Yup, sounds like Link is awake. Better go greet him.

"Link, I'm coming in!"

I opened the door and I see Link on the ground and a loftwing at the window. From the looks of it, Link had just woken up from a dream that was the sign of something. The loftwing over at the window is Zelda's, judging by the color, and has a message in its beak. Zelda's loftwing dropped the message it was holding and then left the scene. More specically, it just spat the message at Link before leaving. He took the message and read it for a few moments before getting up and putting it on his desk.

"So, who was that from?"

Link jumped from my voice and turned to see me standing at the doorway and waving at him. Seriously? I've been standing here since you've woke up and now you see me? I still wonder how he became such a badass knight at the end of the game.

"Oh, that was from Zelda. She'd said that the wing ceremony is today and I'm suppose to meet up with her before it starts. However, it'd also said that if I didn't wake up, you'd be the one to do so."

"Huh, considering that I'm here, she must've got a backup plan in case the letter didn't work. Ah well, you're awake, that's good enough for me. Let's go see Zelda."

"Alright, let's go. Just let me go grab something real quick."

Link went over to his wardrobe and took out a blue rupee that was somehow in there. Eh, it's loose change. Might as well take it along. After that, me and Link were on our way to the entrance of the academy to meet with Zelda. On the way, we saw a person over by the barrels and trying to lift them up. Keyword, trying. Although, I don't blame him, those barrels are really heavy.

"Hey Fledge!"

The person, now known as Fledge, turned around and saw me and Link. The person was wearing a blue scarf around his neck, orange clothing, white pants and brown boots."Oh, hey Chris. Hey Link. You guys going to the wing ceremony?"

"Yeah, we were on our way before we saw you. Sorry that you didn't make it Fledge. Would've been better if you went out there to cheer Link on."

"Oh no, it's fine. Maybe next year, I'll be able to fly. *sigh* Right now, I need to carry these barrels over to the kitchen."

"Oh, so that's what you're doing with those barrels."

"Yeah, although, they're too heavy for me to carry them..."

Link looked over to me and the minute I looked at Link, I saw that look. The look of someone that wants to help out. *sigh* Might as well then. Plus, I need the exercise anyways.

"Alright Link. I guess we have time. Fledge, mind backing up for a minute?"

Fledge looked at me with confusion, but he did back up, allowing me and Link to grab the barrel. Both of us got a hold of it and we heaved it-oh god, this is really heavy! Even when the both of us are carrying it, it's still heavy!

"Oh, you guys! You didn't have to help me out."

"Yeah, well, what kind of a friend I be if I didn't, huh?" I replied to Fledge, "So, the kitchen, right? Let's go Link."

Link grunted in response and the both of us carried the thing all the way to the kitchen. If Link wasn't with me, I'd think I would've break my spine. Eventually, we managed to reach the kitchen and placed the barrel down, prompting Link to sit on the ground and me to kneel besides the barrel and put my head on the barrel. The old lady turned around to see me and Link panting back and forth. "Huh? I thought I told Fledge to carry that here! Ah well, thinking back, he would've been flatten anyways. Thank you boys!"

Me and Link gave her a thumbs-up in response as we were too tired from carrying that barrel. Seriously, that thing was really heavy...

"By the way, shouldn't the two of you be on your way to an important ceremony?"

We both nodded and we quickly went back over to Fledge to let him know that we did it. He thanked us and gave about 10 rupees to us. Link didn't want it and sot to give it back, but Fledge insisted on it. He reluctantly accepted it from Fledge and we headed out the door. The minute we got out of the door, we heard a voice when we were walking by.

"Hey Link! Up here!"

We turned out heads to see a person standing on top of the ledge. The person was wearing a white clothing with a golden belt wrapped around his waist, a long red scarf that hanged from his neck to where his belt, a blue necklace of sorts that is shown between the scarf and a orange plate that is above the necklace. We turned back to where the person is and greeted them.

"Morning Instructor Horwell!"

"Good morning to you as well Link! Good morning to you Chris! Can I trouble you both for a moment?"

Link turned to look at me and I gave him a shrug, letting him know that Zelda won't go anywhere and that we might as well see what's up.

"Of course! We'll be right up there!"

"Great! You should be able to get up here if you go over there."

He pointed over to where we saw two boxes stacked on top of each other and right next to them is a ledge that that lead right up to where Horwell is.

"Alright! We'll be right over."

Link went over to the boxes, ran up to it and managed to grab onto the ledge of the box before pulling himself. I, on the other hand, tried running up the box, but I couldn't get my grip on it. Somehow, I would always come up to short or I would miss the ledge completely. After a few more tries, Link gave me his hand and pulled me up. I sat on the boxes for a few moments before getting back up my feet. "Okay, I should really get some work out after we're done with the wing ceremony. Remind me to do that Link."

"Yup, I gotcha."

Link got on top of the ledge and managed to jump across to the other side. When I got up to the edge, I looked down, thinking that if I managed to slip-up, I won't hear the end of it from Groose. I took a moment to concentrate and taking deep breathes before taking a large jump across the gap. I landed, but not before losing my footing for a bit and stumbled towards the ground. "Owwww...I've got watch where I land." Link quickly went over to me and helped me up to my feet. I gave him a pat on the back and we went on back over to Horwell. "Oh my, are you alright? Did you sprain something perhaps?" Horwell looked over me before I stopped him from going too far.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Just a bit bruised, but I'm alright."

"Well, if you're sure..."

I gave him a thumbs-up, letting him know that I was alright. Horwell sighed in relief before telling us both that today was the wing ceremony and how Zelda was helping out Gaepora with something and a whole lot of things that I didn't pay attention to. After all that, he asked the both of us, "So, where are you two going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Link and I were about to go meet Zelda. After that, Link's gonna go get prepared for the wing ceremony while I cheer him on."

"Ah, then you don't mind me taking Link for a minute?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't mind, just why do you need Link? Something came up for him?"

"Ah, yes. Apparently, Link has forgotten to hand in some assignments to me and I need his help to go find Mia again for Gaepora."

Oh yeah, Gaepora's cat. Why does the little bugger always have to go off somewhere? I meet the cat one day when I was just walking through town. A cat was roaming around the town plaza and it walked off to who-knows-where. I assumed nothing about it until I was approached by Gaepora. He asked if I'd seen his cat and gave off a very detailed description of it. I pointed him to the right direction and he went off like a bullet. Since then, I've seen Mia and Gaepora having this chase throughout the town. It's pretty funny, now that I think about it.

"Mia went out exploring again?"

"You could say that."

"If that's all-"

I turned to Link. "I'm going on ahead to meet up with Zelda. I'll catch you later."

Link gave me nod and went back to the academy to help Horwell and I off to see-.

"Ah, just a moment Chris!"

I looked back and saw Horwell coming up to me. I wonder what he wants?

"If you're going to go meet Zelda, she and Gaepora are at the Statue of the Goddess. I was hoping that you would let Gaepora know that me and Link are finding Mia right now."

"Oh, sure. I can do that for you? Anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you very much for helping me with this."

"It's no problem. Happy to help."

With that said and down, we both parted ways and I went walking on over to the Goddess statue. I wonder what's Zelda and Gaepora are up to? Must be something important if they're both together. Ah well, I'm sure I'll find out soon.

* * *

I finally managed to get to the statue after climbing that ridiculous amount of stairs that they have. Well, just between you and me, I would considered this my morning exercise, if I wasn't so damn lazy all the time. Anyways, as I got up there, I saw the statue still as high as it goes, the wall on the left intact, a path on the right that leads off to the edge and nature all around. At the center of it, I see Zelda playing an instrument of sorts while singing the most beautiful voice that I'm hearing for the first time.

 _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess...Unite earth and sky...Bring Light to the land..._

Whoa, I swear, it's a lot better to hear in person than on a computer. I walked up to her and said something that I've been wanting to say for a long time.

"Hey Zelda, nice weather we're having, huh?"

As Zelda was about done singing, she heard the greeting that I gave her and giggled. Oh yeah, I was hoping to get something out of it.

"Good morning Chris!"

Upon closer inspection at the instrument, I could see that it was a U-shaped harp with gold frames and some strings. I had my hand on my chin, thinking about the instrument when I heard Zelda calling out to me. "Chris! Hey Chris!" She waved her hand at my face and I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was looking at the instrument that you were holding there."

"Oh, you mean this?" She hold out the instrument for me to see closer before resuming, "You know that outfit I was wearing when me and my father found you? It was the outfit that I was going to wear for the wing ceremony! Also, this instrument is the one I'm going to using for the ceremony as well! You know, they say that the instrument itself almost looks like the one in the legend."

"Huh, you don't say?"

Zelda looked behind me in confusion, obviously wanting to know where Link was. "Hey, you haven't seen Link yet, have you? I sent out my loftwing to go get him. Don't tell me he's still asleep?"

I stopped her for a sec to let me get some words out to her. "Don't worry Zelda. Link's awake. He just has some stuff that needs to be taken care of before coming here."

Zelda sighed in relief before speaking again. "Oh, that's good. I was hoping that it would wake him up. If that didn't work, then you would be my second best way of waking him up!"

"Yeah, 'cause we all know how much Link loves to sleep. I swear, that guy should just get twenty pillows and live in it like he's king or something."

Zelda laughed at that, thinking that would fit Link perfectly. As Zelda managed to calm down from her laughing fit, we both started talking about miscellaneous things, like assignments, swordplay and the occasional happenings that would occur around the academy. I pulled my phone to take a look at the time to see that it was about 9:30. I looked back at the entrance to see no one coming up the stairs.

Strange, usually Link's always on time for this sort of stuff. I guess that cat must be giving him trouble.

"Oh Chris?"

I looked back to see Zelda having that 'look' on her face. Oh no, that's her 'learning face'! Why did I pull out my phone?!

"I was hoping to ask you more questions about the device that you have. Can you tell me more about it?"

I put up my hands in defense as Zelda was already up in my face. Seriously, Zelda is beautiful in many ways, but when she gets like this, it's just downright disturbing. "Alright, alright, alright! I'll tell you, just calm down, will ya?!" Thankfully, Zelda backed away from me, giving me a chance to come up with an explanation to her. I grabbed Zelda's hand and put my phone into hers, to let her see how the phone works. "Alright, you see that button on the right side of the phone? That right there is the power button. It allows me to turn the screen of the device on and off, allowing me to save some batteries, 'cause without them, it's dead. It's just dead." Zelda nodded at that and I continue to give my explanation to her about my phone.

"...and at the bottom of it is another button, which will allow me to instantly return back to the main screen."

"Ohhhhh! There are so many things that your phone can do! Is the surface really that advanced?!"

"Well, there are some flaws to that, but I don't feel like explaining that as I don't even know about it at all."

My explanation continued for a bit before we heard a voice from the entrance.

"Oh! Good morning Chris. I didn't expect to see you here."

We turned around and we saw Gaepora coming up to us.

"Oh, hey there Gaepora. What brings you here?"

"Currently, I'm here to see if Zelda is ready for the ceremony today. However, I'm curious to see why you're here as well. If I recall correctly, you don't have a loftwing."

I laughed sheepishly while scratching my chin.

Oh yeah, I don't have one, huh? Apparently, Gaepora had an idea for me to try out, so we went on over to the goddess statue. Gaepora said that it was a custom for all skyloftians to have a loftwing and that they would meet one under the statue of the goddess. Having a loftwing is kinda like have a protection of sorts from the goddess herself. We waited under the statue for a few mintues. Then an hour went by. Then two hours went by...etc, etc. Several hours went by and nothing came to me. Gaepora was stunned at this as no loftwing actually came. I told Gaepora that it was nothing to worry about, since I came from the surface and all that. He was reluctant at first, but he soon gave up on it.

"Yeah, I know. Even if I don't have a loftwing, I'm still going to show my support."

Gaepora smiled, at least that's what I thought he was doing, and said, "Of course. I did promise you that you would see the wing ceremony up close. As I've told you before, the wing ceremony is an event for the students here for them to advance to the next class and as a prize to them, they will take part as the role of the goddess's hero." I nodded, thinking back to when he gave a lecture about the past. See, I pay attention to some things. I just don't pay attention to everything, that's all. I then remembered something from Horwell that I need to give to Gaepora.

"Oh, yeah. Horwell wanted me tell you that he's currently finding your cat at the moment with Link."

Gaepora took a thinking pose while stroking his beard. "Oh, is that so? I must apologize to him for helping me with this. My cat has this tendency for wandering of to parts unknown. It's amazing to me that she always comes back."

Yeah, tell me about it. You've chasing that cat for how many times? I've lost track after the 30th time. I looked past Gaepora back to the entrance and saw no one else coming up. Huh, where is Link? I thought he'd be here right now.

"Gaepora? You haven't passed Link by chance, have you?"

Gaepora thought for moment before shaking his head. That's strange, where could he be now? I turned over to Zelda. "Hey Zelda. I'm going to go find Link. See where he is right now." Before Zelda could say anything, I quickly walked past Gaepora and went back out the entrance, but before I completely went out of their sight, I yelled out, "Don't worry Zelda! Link probably went back to his room to grab something! Just focus on the ceremony, I'll get Link!" I didn't hear what Zelda said as I quickly left, but I'm pretty sure I heard her saying 'be careful' to me.

Right, let's go see about finding Link now, shall we?

* * *

 **Time sure flies by when you're fun, huh? But now, we got a problem. Link's gone missing and I need to find him before the ceremony begins! Hopefully, his loftwing hasn't been kidnapped yet and I can save it. If not, Groose better be prepared for the massacre that'll happen.**

 **As of right now, the situation is not that dire and there was really no need for me to summon anyone yet. Keyword, 'yet'.**

 **Zelda doesn't belong to me. Just thinking about it would make me to power hungry for me.**

 **See you guys later!**


	6. The start of an Adventure Pt 1

**Reviewers Reply**

 **Danteloyal: Hah! Now that is good there, my friend! Don't worry about Link though, I got something else in mind for him... *evil cackle***

 **Back to the story!**

* * *

Come on, come on! Where the hell are you Link?! Why does this academy look so big all of a sudden?!

After I left Zelda and Gaepora to finish up the last part of the ceremony, I took the liberty to go find Link and drag him back to Zelda. I first stop by at his room to see if he had forgotten something. I got there to find that the room was empty. I checked back the kitchen and I still didn't find him. I ran around the academy looking for Link for about 5 minutes and I turned up with nothing.

Damn it Link, where the hell did you go?! I thought you were suppose to help Horwell with stuff! Was it that hard?!

I went back to the entrance of the academy when I saw the Groose, Cawhlin and Strich (aka the Bully Trio) ganging up on someone. I took a closer look and I saw that they were ganging up on Fledge. I quickly hid behind a door that was convinently opened at the time and listened in on the conversation. "So, you promise that you won't tell anyone, right? If you do, then we'll just have to teach you to not spill out anything. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Fledge is already shaking in his boots from the trio and looked ready to wet himself. I couldn't do anything to about it to help him out. I wanted to, but the way I see it, if I interrupt them, I won't know about what happened to Link. I'll make it up to him later once this is over. After the threat was said, the trio headed back through the entrance, but not before Strich and Cawlin giving Fledge a stink eye and catching up to Groose.

Well, time to go say hi to him.

I got out of my hiding place and walked over to Fledge, who had just taken a sigh of relief after not getting beat by the bully trio. I said my greetings and he literally just jumped up from the ground and landed on his butt. Whoa, he was that scared? Now I just feel bad for him.

"Whoa, calm down! It's me!" Jeez, was he that scared of them or something?!

Fledge turned around and saw me standing above him with my hands in front of him. He then gave out another sigh and stood up from his position. "O-oh, hello Chris. I didn't see you there." He looked startled to say the least from his encounter. I don't blame him really. I would be to if I was in his shoes. "Wait...you didn't happen to see that...did you?" I nodded at the question and he immediately went down to his knees and clutching them to his dear life. If this was an anime, I would have the biggest sweat-drop on my head right about now. Okay, yeah, that's it.

I helped him get back on his feet and slapped him on the face. What? It was the only thing I could think right now that would calm him down. Fortunately for me, that worked out. Fledge looks less scared and more calm than when I first saw him. "Oh, whoa...thank you. I needed that." He stood up straight and dusted off some invisible dust off of him. Finally, maybe I can have my questions answered. "Say Fledge? What did Groose said to you other than threaten you?"

"W-well, he'd said that he was going to hurt me if I tell anyone..." Yeah, we'll work on his self-confidence later. Right now, finding Link is top priority. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him with reassuring expression on my face.

"Look, whatever Groose said to you doesn't even matter. What's important is that you tell me what he told you."

"B-b-b-but what if-?!"

"But nothing! Listen, I won't let him hurt you, that I can promise. But, you have to promise me something in return."

"O-Okay? W-what's that?"

"I want you to stand up for yourself."

Fledge looked confuse at my request. I didn't expect him to get it at first, so this was no surprise. "Yeah, I had a feeling this would happen. Look, what I mean by 'stand up for yourself' I mean, I want you to actually to have the strength to stand up to people like Groose." Fledge bonks his hand into his other hand as he shows that he got what I'm saying to him. Good. I was wondering when he'll get it, otherwise I'll just be a big doofus or something. He looked to his left and right before gesturing me to come closer to him and whispering, "I found them capturing something when I first saw them. I was about to go see what they were up to until I saw someone else coming up to them. When they got closer, I saw Link running up to them with an angry look on his face. Link was about to do something when Strich and Cawlin jumped out from nowhere and bagged him. I didn't get the chance to see as I ran away. You can figure out what happened next..."

Wait, what? All that happened and he didn't even get caught?! This guy is something else, that's for sure! But wait...if Link went out to look for his loftwing early...ah, crap. "ThanksfortheinformationFledge. I'llseeyoulater byyyyyeeee!" I quickly left Fledge behind and ran out of the entrance. In the game, Link was suppose to learn from Fledge that his loftwing got stolen by the Bully Trio and placed him in the waterfall cave. I have no idea where this cave is, but that won't stop me! I'm too good for this! Wait for me Link! I'm coming!

* * *

Okay, this is not what I was hoping for at all!

After I talked with Fledge, I head on out to the location where Link's loftwing was being held. Thanks to my research on this game, I was able to locate the path that leads to the cave with little to no trouble at all. The only thing I'm having trouble now...are the monsters. It was halfway through the path that I saw something along the way. I got closer to it and I saw what I thought was Mia licking her paw without a care. I went up to the cat to see if it had any injuries on her. The cat didn't have any injuries, but I saw something that made me regret coming to it. The cat had yellow eyes, but there were no pupils in them and it had claws that were sharp enough to tear your flesh. Why did this cat turned into a Remlit all of the sudden?! I thought they were suppose to turn feral when the night comes or something! It looked at me like I was candy and started to slowly walked towards me. I felt the sweat starting to form on my head as I slowly walked backwards while keeping my eyes on the cat. Whatever that is, it's not Mia...it's something else entirely. Since when did this turn into a horror movie?! As I was walking backwards from the monster, I failed to notice that I was walking towards the edge of the island and almost fell to my death. I looked back from the edge to the cat, to the edge once more until an idea popped into my head.

"Oh kitty cat! You hungry?" The cat answered my question by growling at me. Yup, it's hungry alright. Before I could do anything, it suddenly pounced at me while I was getting ready to move. I was shocked for a moment before quickly coming back to my senses and moving out of the way. The cat monster passed by and fell down to the clouds and I bolted. If there was a chance that the monster had found a way to fly, then I'm not sticking around to found out.

I ran down the path for a bit, before I came across a cave entrance. If I remember, this cave should hold only a few monsters in it and at the end of it, lies Link's loftwing and hopefully Link as well, but the only problem is, I don't have anything to defend myself with. I looked around for a bit to see if there was anything to defend myself before I spotted something shiny hidden in the grass. I went towards the shiny object and as I got closer to it, I saw what appears to be a knife. I picked it up and looked at the knife. The knife looked to be normal and it's what you expect to see when you enter the kitchen. I looked up to figure out where and how did the knife get here in the first place and promptly shook my head. I'll think about it later, right now, Link and his loftwing need my help. I held the knife backwards and entered the cave. You better be there Link, otherwise this whole thing will be a bust. As I did, I thought about the wing ceremony and how Link's not going to be there in time and what will happen if Link doesn't show up. I took out my phone and tapped on the 4th wall app. Since I managed to get my level higher in the past, I should be able to summon something that can help me stall the wing ceremony from starting.

Let's see...no...no...no... Ah! There we are! On the Level 7 tab, I saw a question mark as the picture and the bottom of the picture, it says 'Random'. I tapped on it and prayed for the best.

* * *

 **Well, this isn't good at all! Link is nowhere to be seen and the only thing that came to mind is that he's been captured by Groose and his gang. I also ran into a cat turned remlit and it almost got me! What is happening to the world right now?! Right, now's not the time for thinking. Now's the time to rescue Link's loftwing and Link! But, I wonder what will happen to the wing ceremony?**

 **The situation is, I need to stall the wing ceremony long enough for me to save Link and his loftwing and get them to where they need to go. Question is to you readers, how will you stall the wing ceremony?**

 **This here is the first of the many situations where I have presented. As I have previously stated, I will make an OC that will temporary appear in the story to, how you say 'help', me out with anything that is major. Right now, I just want to test this one out and see where this goes. If it doesn't work, I won't do it. So, here's what I'm thinking, you guys will review on what you'll do and the review that is the most common will be in the fic. So, to reiterate, the review that is the most common will be in the fic. Let me know if you want to see more of this and I'll see where this will go.**

 **See you guys in the next one!**

 **Edit 2/22/17: Uh, made a mistake while making this chapter. Luckily, one of my reviewers has pointed that out to me, so thanks for that. Hopefully, this will make sense.**


	7. The Start of an Adventure Pt 2

**I'm sorry that it took so long for a chapter to come out, but I promise you! Everything will be explain at the end of this chapter! For now, please enjoy this late posting of this fic!**

* * *

At the base of the goddess statue, the competitors of this year's wing ceremony are prepping and getting ready for this years competition. Groose, Cawhlin and Strich were doing their 'warm-up' exersice, as in they're just moving their arms and legs around in a weird way that would qualify as their 'warm-up'. Zelda and Gaepora were discussing about any last minute preparations that they need to do before beginning the annual wing ceremony. However, as they are prepping for ceremony, Zelda was thinking about what's taking Chris and Link so long to get here. She looked around the grounds, looking to see if she saw Chris or Link coming from the entrance to the statue, but to no avail. Since Chris left Zelda and her father to go look for Link, she's been worrying nonstop about the both of them for the past few minutes, thinking about the many situations that could've happened to them. Gaepora noticed Zelda's constant worrying and told her that they will be fine and that they'll come in time for the wing ceremony. It did little to calm her down, so Gaepora decided to let Zelda go and see if she can find what's taking them so long. Zelda thanked her father and immediately went off the edge and flew away with her loftwing to go find them.

Once everyone was done with their prep, Gaepora made an announcement stating that the ceremony will begin in a few minutes after one more thing they need to check before they can officially begin. Suddenly, smoke popped out from the ground from nowhere and covered the whole area where the competitors are. Those that were within the area couldn't see through the smoke and were running around blindly, trying to get away from it as quickly as possible. After a while, the smoke started to disperse and as it was dispersing, a figure was standing in the area where the smoke was. (The description of the figure is up to you to imagine what they look like.) "Hello people of Skyloft! I'm (y/n) and I'm here to entertain you skyloftians as per request by someone that was so bored! So, without further ado, here I go!" Everyone looked confused at them as they started to do...something.

(From here on out, whenever a situation arises this will be a placeholder for what would you do if you were in this world until the poll that I placed up on my profile is done voting. Until then, we'll now head back to what I was about to do!)

* * *

 _Elsewhere to where Chris is_

Okay, so far, so good. I don't see any monsters popping out yet. That might be a good sign, although, I probably already jinxed myself for saying that, but hey, what can you do?

When I got through the cave entrance, I was greeted by the sight of darkness and how it looked like it was the cave to hell. Fortunately for me, I had my phone out to act as a flashlight. I held it out in front of me, shining the way for me to walk. As I walked further into the cave, I started to notice something...weird. I'm not sure how to put it, but in a way, it feels like this place has some bad vibe to it. A noise came out of nowhere and I quickly flashed my phone everywhere, looking for the source of that noise. When I couldn't find the one who made that noise, I sighed in relief and kept on walking. ' _Alright, so far, so good. Although, I just jinxed myself for thinking of that, but what can you do? In any case, I should still be careful in this place. From what I can remember about this is that it's the only way to get to where Link's loftwing is and hopefully at the end of this cave, I should also find Link. Wait a minute, now that I think about it, there were suppose to be monsters here. I wonder where they went?'_ I kept walking through the cave, keeping an eye out for any monsters that were hiding in the dark.

Minutes passed and the only thing I'm hearing right now is silence. To anyone that was in this predicament would be relieved, thinking that they were in the clear. I, on the other hand, had my guard up all the way. I didn't want to fight a monster when I only had a knife. I mean, the knife that I have right now is a good weapon, but it's not going to do well against some of the monsters that I may face in the future.

Wait, wait, wait. Back up a sec...The monsters...

I stopped walking as I came into a revelation. I don't know any of the monsters that I'll come into contact with at all. The only monsters that I know are the boss monsters. "Oh, that's just great, isn't it? Why is it that when something like this happens, the only thing I can recall are the bosses? Can't I remember anything else, like, oh I don't know, maybe the BLOODY PLOT OF THE FREAKING GAME?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP THE CHOSEN HERO OF THIS WORLD IF I CAN'T RECALL THE PLOT OF THE GAME?! WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT FROM ME HUH?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Wow, I just realized that this was kinda sad, to be honest. I'm talking to myself while I'm giving myself a lecture about reasearching. I'm...not sure what I should be feeling right now.

As I continued my angry rant, I failed to notice a pair of big yellow eyes coming from the darkness. A bat with purple wings and ears, big yellow eyes and brown fur came out from the ceiling and saw me talking to myself loudly. It thought to itself that it has found its food for tonight and lunged at me, baring its fangs and ready to feast. Unfortunately for it, I turned around and it saw something it would never forget. A face that was contorted in an indescribable horror and pure rage that even if you saw it, you wish that you didn't. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A MENTAL BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW?!" The bat looked at me in complete shock and fear as it was rethinking about its plan of attack and quickly took off away from me. I hunched over holding onto my knees as I was now panting back and forth, tired from all the shouting that I did. I managed to calm myself from that and looked at the bat that was in front of me.

Huh, that was...new. I won by scaring a monster...That's...good? Maybe?

I reluctantly took this win and started to walk away, but as I was walking away, I heard that noise from before, only it was behind me. Creeped out by this, I slowly turned around to see a crowd of yellow eyes from the darkness, all looking at me with hunger in them. Only one thing came to mind when I saw this the crowd of monsters.

"Shit."

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I really didn't expect this to happen to me today. How did I go from finding Mia to getting myself caught with my loftwing?

When me and Chris parted ways, I went with instructor Horwell to help him find Mia and give my assignment to him. I went back to my room and searched it for a bit before finding it under my bed for some reason. I then gave it to the instructor who was standing outside of my room, but when I did, I saw the instructor looked behind and had this shocked expression on him. I was confused before I too looked where he was looking and saw what it was he was in shock. Mia somehow was on my window frame, licking her paw and lying on my window frame. We slowly walked towards Mia, coaxing her into coming towards us and not out the window. Unfortunately, the latter happened and she jumped out of my window. We quickly went over to the window and looked around, but we couldn't find her, no matter how many times we looked. However, it was strange, seeing as the academy is right next to the edge of the island and how she managed to get onto my window in the first place. Anyways, my instructor told me to quickly head on over the entrance to cut her off and went off the opposite direction, presumably to flank her. I did as he told and went out off the entrance.

I got to the side of the academy in time to see Mia running away into town. I quickly gave chase and I chased her around for what seemed to be an hour or so until I noticed that we got to the outskirt of town. Mia was at the edge of the island, slowly walking away from me as I was slowly walking towards her. She soon stopped about to the edge when she looked back, giving me the opportunity to grab her. I lunged towards her, however, she dodged me by jumping onto my shoulder and jumping towards solid ground. I only managed to stop myself from falling down and began to stand up. As I was standing back up, I heard a distinct noise that sounded a lot like my loftwing, so I went over to where the noise is coming from. About the time I got to where the noise is coming from, I saw someone standing over some cage and as I got closer, I could see that my loftwing was in the cage! I quickly went over to the figure, wanting to demand that they release him, but I was attacked on the head from behind and got myself knocked out. Next thing I knew, I was lying down besides my loftwing and in front of me were three wooden bars that were blocking us from leaving. I looked outside from where I was to see a path leading off to somewhere, the sky and a platform of to the right.

Sighing about my predicament, I looked at my loftwing who was already asleep at some point and I can only look at him in disbelief that he was sleeping when we're in this situation right now. I thought about what we should do to get out of here, but I couldn't think of anything. Eventually, I stopped thinking about escaping and my mind wandered off for a bit to when I remembered meeting Chris for the first time. Granted, it was a strange meeting to begin with, since I somehow knew his name from a dream that I was having. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to talking to me. It was a surprise to hear that he was from the surface, but it would explain the clothes that he was wearing. When we got back to the academy, we all heard something buzzing and Chris took out something that I've never seen before. He calls it a cell phone and before he can explain what that was, he bolted to the academy without looking back. When we got to the academy, we saw Chris looking at his phone with a surprised expression on his face. He turned around to see us coming towards him and as we were getting closer, Zelda immediately went up to his side, asking him what the surface was like. Chris was putting up his hands in front of him to calm Zelda down and told her that he would tell him all that he could. I listened in, curious about what the surface was like as well.

A few days later, I was at the base of the goddess statue, taking care of my loftwing with his needs when Zelda came up to me and heard the news that Chris was going to be a student at the academy. Zelda was ecstatic at the news, thinking about how she could teach him about their history while he would tell them about what the surface is like. I admit, the thought of Chris being a student here doesn't appeal to me. When I first saw Chris, I only saw him as a someone that liked to do things their own way and most likely ruin something in the progress.

In others ways, I saw him as a rebel of sorts.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud noise coming from outside of the cage. The sound alone abruptly woke my loftwing up and the noise alone made him panic. I tried to calm him down however I can, but no matter what I do, he won't listen to me. I turned my head in time to see smoke coming out in front of us and amongst the cloud of smoke, I saw a figure waving around something in their hands and what appears to be smaller figures circling around the first one.

"OH GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU YELLOWED EYED FREAKS!"

Wait, that sounded a lot like Chris...Could it be-!?

The figure then ran towards us for a bit, getting cleared from the smoke and turned around to face off the smaller figures that were in the smoke as well. That prompted the smaller ones to follow him out of the smoke. From there, I got a clear image of what was happening right now. I saw Chris fighting off the keese with a knife-where he got it, I don't even want to know-but he's not having much luck with them, due to the keese flying around him. I could tell he was frustrated by this when he gave out an exasperated yell and immediately taking something out from his pants. I saw that it was his phone that he took out and tapped something on the screen. When he did that, a round type object with a red vibrate color popped into Chris's hand and he tossed it as hard as he can at the keeses. "Why don't you try some of this, you little shits?! **Fire!** " As soon as he said that, the object that he threw at them bursted into flames and the keese quickly flew away in fear, not wanting to get caught in the blast. When the keese got out of sight, Chris then let out a huge sigh of relief as he wiped his head. However, I was confused as to what had happened that let up to this point. What just happened? Why is Chris here and how did he get here?

"Chris?! Bu-! Wha-?! How?!"

Chris turned around towards us and waved at us while giving us a sheepish smile. "Heh, hey Link. How's it going?"

No matter how many times I think I know Chris, he always manages to pull off something this crazy. Still, I wouldn't trade Chris for all the things in the world.

* * *

 _Going back to Chris's POV!_

Haaaaah, now that was scary.

After that...frightful encounter with the first bat, I kept walking through the cave until I heard that god awful noise behind me. I turned around to see a huge crowd of those bats flapping their wings and looking at me like I was dinner. I quickly booked it, hoping to get rid of them before I got out of the cave. When I looked behind me, I could see that the bats were giving chase and they were slowly gaining up on me. 'Oh crap! If I don't do something, I'll be looking at a dried up corpse of myself! And that's not how I want to die!' I thought to myself while digging around my pocket. One of the bats from the crowd somehow outpaced the rest and tackled me down to the ground. I rolled around and somehow landed in a sitting position while hitting my head on the cave walls. My vision was a bit fuzz, so I couldn't see anything for a minute before shaking my head. As I did, I saw that there were even more of them! I tapped something on my phone and a blue round object with a fuse on top of it appeared in front of my feet. 'Ohhhh, now this I likey!' I pushed myself off from the ground and grabbed the object. When I did, the object made a hissing noise as it indicated that it's ready to go.

"Hey bats!" I grabbed their attention and I now hold the object like a baseball. " **Bombs Away!** " I threw the bomb at the bats and as I did, I quickly ran away from the bomb as to now wanting to get caught in the blast. Few seconds went by until-!

 _BOOOOOOOOMMM!_

I heard the explosion from behind, assuming that the bomb itself took care of those bats. That didn't stop from the smoke pouring out from the explosion and covering me in soot. The smoke started to clear out and I saw light at the end of the cave, assuming that it was the exit. However, when I was this close to the exit, a swarm of another group of bats came out of the smoke and charged at me again. 'Oh, you have got to be kidding me!' I looked at my phone and saw that the bomb had about one more use before going into cool down. I immediately tapped on the bomb picture again and I picked it to throw it again at the bats once more. However, one of the bats saw what I was about to do and lunged at me. I held onto the bomb as the bat was trying to knock it out of my hand from throwing it. As we got into a tangle, I didn't noticed that I had dropped the bomb and it made the hissing noise again. We both stopped and looked at the bomb in fear. I grabbed my knife from my pants and swung it at the bat, cutting its wing, pocketing my phone back into my pants and bolting it towards the exit.

 _BOOOOOOMMM!_

However, I didn't get away in time as the explosion pushed me outside on the other side of the cave and I was tumbling around before managing to stop myself. I slowly got up from the ground, but when I got myself back onto my feet, I looked to my right and I could see the sky. If I had continued to tumbled, then I'm pretty sure I would be dead.

Soooo dead.

I got up in time for me to see the smoke coming out from the cave and it brought along its friends. "OH GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU YELLOWED-EYED FREAKS!" I waved my knife around, hoping that I would at least get one hit on either of them. This turned out to be a fruitless task as they just kept flying away from my swings and mocking me. I ran away from them again with the intent of getting clear from the smoke. I got out of it and turned to face the bats once more, only this time, I aim to hit them. Again, it didn't work and up to this point, I was getting really frustrated that I wasn't even hitting them. I took out my phone again and tapped on the screen without looking. Immediately, another round object popped into my hands, only it wasn't a bomb this time, it had red lines going in straight, but crocked lines. I smirked, thinking that I could finally get rid of those bats once and for all. "Why don't you try some of this, you little shits?! **Fire!** " I chucked the fire condensed orb at the bats and when it made the impact on the ground, it burst out a huge flame that blanked only a small area, but it was enough to make the bats finally retreat. I let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped my forehead, which was covered in sweat.

Wow, I didn't even know I was that sweaty and I still sweat this much! Maybe I should consider exercising for once before I get myself into another situation like this.

"Chris?! Bu-!? Wha-!? How?!" I heard a shocked voice from behind and as I turned around, I saw Link behind the cage and along with him is his loftwing, the very thing that I was looking for right from the start.

So, wait a minute, this whole time...they saw me...fighting those bats clumsily...and making a fool out of myself...?

"Heh, hey Link? How's it going?"

* * *

In the end, I found Link's loftwing, but not only that, I found Link as well. I managed to pry open the wooden bars that was holding them in that small prison with the knife and the minute I got the last one free, Link's loftwing bolted out of there and flew away to the sky. I looked at Link with a 'What the fuck' expression and Link told me that he was getting cramped in there and that I scared him with the explosion that I made.

Hehehe...my bad. Still, the bombs and the fire that I made were pretty loud. That, however, doesn't change the fact that I was about to die in an embarrassing way!

"So, what happened and how did you get here?" Link asked me. "Weren't you with Zelda?"

I nodded and responded. "Well, I was until Zelda noticed that you didn't show up, so I went off to look for you. I went back to the academy to see the Bully Trio picking on Fledge. I managed to scare them away and checked up on him. He's fine if you're wondering, but he told me something that inevitably lead me to find your loftwing. However, I wasn't expecting to find you as well. Care to share what happened?"

Link sheepishly laughed at that statement as he rubbed the back of his hand. He then recounted everything that happened to him prior to when we both seperated from each other. I looked at Link with a dumbfound expression on my face when he had finished telling his side of the story. From what he told me, Link managed to find his loftwing getting caught by Groose in the progress, tried to stop him and ending up getting knocked out by Strich and Cawhlin.

Now, if I remember correctly from the game, Link was supposed to find his loftwing when Zelda pushed him off the ledge at the base of the goddess statue, but it didn't come for him, so he went into town, only to encounter Groose, Strich and Cawhlin on the way. They had a banter before Zelda coming in and defending Link. Groose, being a jealous lover, ended up walking away from Link and Zelda, along with Strich and Cawhlin. Link thanked Zelda and went off to town, asking the various townspeople if they have seen his loftwing. Eventually, he found a trail that led to the cave that I was just in, but it was blocked off by some trees. He went back to the academy, but towards the building that was next to the academy. He got there and asked the instructor to let him borrow a sword, so that he could find it. The instructor agree, but only if he went through a tutorial. The tutorial part ended and Link went through the cave, found his loftwing, cut up the wooden board, watch his loftwing fly off, meet with Zelda, talked with her some more and flew off with Zelda to the starting line.

However, all of this didn't happened. Because I'm here and if I'm here, then that part never happened to begin with. Oh boy, I hope nothing major has changed.

"Well, we might as well go back. I'm betting that Zelda has already left to come find us or something." I walked over to the platform as I said that and Link quickly followed. I looked down and still saw the endless sky, but no loftwing in sight. Link jumped down from the platform while I was sight-seeing and blew a whistle. Minutes later, Link's loftwing appeared and nabbed Link from the sky. I winced at the sight, not because of what Link's loftwing did, but of what could happen if the loftwing couldn't get to the rider in time. 'Eeesh, it still scares me that they do this for a living. Oh well, might as well join the fun!' I shrugged and backed off before running and jumping off the platform.

"YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I laughed as I felt the wind pushing against my face and my hair. I'll admit, when Zelda first pushed me off of that ledge, I felt something...tingling inside of me. I first thought it was just my stomach rumbling, but it was something more. Something...more awesome than I could ever dream of! A few minutes of me sky diving later, Link's loftwing dived towards me and Link hold out his hand to me. I grabbed onto it and we rode on out back to the goddess statue.

If you ever had the chance to go sky diving, do an awesome pose. It'll make you look really cool, that I'll guarantee you.

* * *

 _Back at the base of the goddess statue_

Gaepora was getting worried about Zelda and what has taken her so long. When he let Zelda off to find Chris and Link, he didn't expect someone to somehow appear out of the smoke. Then, the weirdest thing happened. They started to do something strange and amazing. He couldn't tell what was going on anymore, but he was glad that Zelda wasn't around to see what was going on. It might have been...inappropriate for her to see this.

The figure continued doing...whatever it is they're doing and they've going on for at least an hour or so. That is, until they stopped and turned towards the sky. "Huh, so they're back already? That was fast." They turned towards the crowd that had apparently gathered around them since they literally appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I guess it's time for me to say good-bye, so good-bye skyloft, I hoped you enjoyed it!" They pulled out a smoke bomb from behind and tossed it to the ground. When the smoke cleared out, they were gone. The crowd looked around to find the mysterious figure, but to no avail. Gaepora stared at the spot where the figure was and was trying to figure out if this was another trick that they had planned. "-ther! -ather! FATHER!" He snapped out of his daze and looked to where the voice was coming from and found Zelda tugging on his sleeve, looking a bit worried. "Are you okay, father? You don't look so good..."

Gaepora patted on Zelda's shoulder while saying, "Yes, Zelda, I'm fine. I...just saw something that I wished I didn't see." She looked confused at what her father said, but decided to not questioned it at the moment. "So, have you managed to find them dear?"

"No, I couldn't find them at all father! I'm really getting worried about them...*gasp* What if something happened to them?!" Gaepora put both of this hands onto Zelda's shoulder, getting her to calm down.

"Do not fret Zelda. I'm sure that those two are well. Remember what Chris told me? They could be out there finding Mia and they may have found her already." She gave a soft 'oh' as she also remembered Chris telling them that Link was finding Mia. Gaepora gave her a small nod and continued. "Yes, that might be the reason why they're taking so long. Unfortunately, we cannot wait for them any longer. We'll have to begin the wing ceremony without them." Zelda gave out a shocked gasp, thinking that Link won't be able to participate in the ceremony. She wanted to tell her father to wait a bit, but Gaepora shook his head, muttering 'I'm sorry' to Zelda and walking towards the starting line. He disperse the crowd that had gathered to see the figure and called towards the competitors, letting them know that the ceremony will begin. Just as he announced that, a loud noise came from the sky.

"LOOK OUT BELOWWWW!" Anyone who had heard the voice looked up and what they say shocked them. Chris was falling through the sky without anything to help him. Zelda shrieked out in fear and Gaepora hurried over to Zelda to shield her from what was about to happen. "Don't worry! I got this!" He yelled out as he took out his phone and tapped the screen. Just as he tapped his phone, a big pair of white wings sprouted from Chris's back and he flapped them hard enought to land gently on the ground. Everyone looked at Chris with pure shock on their faces, trying to come up with an explanation to what just happened. He then made a pose by putting one hand on his hip, jabbing a finger at Gaepora and leaned in onto his hand. One thing came into his mind when he made this pose and it went like this.

"Good to meet you once again."

* * *

 **Alright! Finally, something goes my way for once! The pose, the scene, everything! I should make this a hobby. Although, the story has already changed since I first appeared to this world. I mean, it's only minor, but who knows what will happen now?! Whatever happens, I'll just charge right in and hope for the best!**

 **ONE, I'M NOT DEAD! SECOND, THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! This chapter was late due to me being a lazy bum and having some writer block appearing in my head and me trying to punch it out of my head. Unfortunately, said writer block managed to get out of my head, only to leave me with nothing to work with, so I had to start over from scratch. It's not fun, let me tell you, but hey, at least I had some new ideas that I wanted to put in.**

 **Now, at the beginning of this chapter, I stated that I'll do a poll instead to let you guys chose on what would you do if you were in this world. Yup, that idea is still in my mind, only with a slight change. Instead, I'll just do a SYOC! That's right! If you want your OC to be featured in this chapter, you can PM me if you want. If not, that's okay! I'll still write this fic to my hearts contents and for your guys enjoyment! After this chapter is posted, I'll have posted a poll on my profile and it will last for about 5-10 days. It really depends on the situation that I've gotten myself into. Life does have its way, but I won't let it get to me that easily!**

 **However, I do want to warn you that the chapters for this fic will be a bit slower, but that's only because I want to see if it's perfect and ready to be posted. So, if I'm gone for like a week, it means I'm editing and proofreading it. Or I could be dead. Either way, I'll do my best!**

 **Don't own Zelda or anything that appears in this fic. If I did, Zelda would kiss ass!**

 **See you guys in the next one!**

 **P.S. Chapter will be choppy, but I will make it better in the future.**


	8. The Prophecy is a lie right?

**Wow, I didn't expect to see the votes coming in from that poll. However, there has been some issues with the poll since I've posted it out. I'm not saying it's your guys fault, but it's my fault to begin with. I'll tell you guys at the end of the chapter for more details about it. With that said and done, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 _?_

" ** _Master, It's time._** "

A dark area filled with nothing but the darkness itself. The only signs of life that were within the darkness was the lone tall figure. It was kneeling down its knees, almost as if it was swearing loyalty. "I promise you master. I will bring the goddess's decedent to you without fail." A growl can be heard from within the darkness, indicating an acceptance of sorts. The tall figure then stood up from his position and left to who-knows-where. While it left, another figure popped out of nowhere and stood where the tall figure was before. It gave a feral smile and proceeded to walk after the tall figure.

" **Finally, I was getting bored here.** " It spoke while following the tall figure, " **Let's show the world what power really is...** "

* * *

 _Base of the Goddess Statue_

Yeah, I may have overloaded Gaepora's brain, haven't I?

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" I waved my hand over his face, but there was no reaction to it. He just stood there motionless, his left eye was just twitching uncontrollably and his jaw slighty haning. Oh... I didn't think that I broke him that badly. Zelda came rushing towards me, furiously asking me if I was alright, where's Link, all that stuff. I calmly answered her questions one by one and by answered, I mean 'trying-to-calm-her-down-first-and-then-answer-her-questions-but-it-was-not-working-so-I-had-to-resort-to-blowing-a-foghorn-in-front-of-her-face.' Needless to say, it worked, but not without consequences. She indeed stopped rapid firing questions and took it upon her to actually punch me in the face for doing that. I don't blame her, really. I would've done that to anyone as well if they did that to me. Anyways, after that, Link graced us with his presence by landing with his loftwing right in front of us. Zelda came rushing towards Link and glomped him to the point where both of them almost fell of the edge. It was at that point, Gaepora snapped out of his dazed and walked right towards them. I didn't know that he had the lung capacity to keeping yelling at Link without getting tired.

So me, being the brave man that I am, I decided to leave Link to his fate and slowly walked away from the raging Gaepora. However, I didn't get very far to where I was going as Zelda grabbed me by the collar and yanked me towards her. When I looked at her, I immediately regretted looking at her as her face was that of rage and fury and looked like the devil had possessed her. She took a huge breath of air and I braced myself for impact.

I never did get that ringing out of my head after that.

Few hours went by and finally, the wing ceremony is about to beginning. Since I didn't have a loftwing, I couldn't participate in the race portion of the ceremony, but I am glad to support Link from the sidelines. "Owwww, I'm not sure if I'm suppose to hearing ringing sounds in my head." Currently, I was standing on Gaepora's left and Zelda on his right. Zelda was pouting and looking away from me in anger while Gaepora had calmed down from yelling at Link, but still had this look of annoyance.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place! That was scary!" Zelda scolded.

"You should've know about that by now! I even explained it to you on what that thing was 4 weeks ago!" I yelled back at Zelda.

"That doesn't excuse you for doing that!"

"You were the one that left yourself open! How could I resist something like that?!"

"Idiot!"

"Killjoy!"

"Numbnut!"

"Banshee Witch!"

We continued our name calling and insults until Gaepora hit me on the head and, I kid you not, a huge lump appeared on top of my head. Zelda laughed at my injury until she got slapped on the back of the head. "You two will stop your babbling right now or so help me, I will force you two to do 'that'!" That prompted me and Zelda to quickly apologize to each other and promptly shut up right then and there and focus back on the race.

If there was one thing that we hated the most, it was 'that'. It's best if you don't know what 'that' is. It terrifies me so much...

Satisfied by the response, Gaepora then brought up the whistle that he got out and signaled for the race to start. As expected from the game, just as soon they took off, The Bully Trio started to throw eggs at Link, preventing him from flying properly. I wanted to go up there to help him out, but I knew if I go to his side, that would mean he'd be disqualified from the race. I looked to my right past Gaepora and saw Zelda making a face that I knew she was thinking the same thing when she saw Link getting pelted by the eggs. Gaepora made no movement to stop the race as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and wanting to see how Link can get out of this.

Yeeeaaaaahhhh, I got suspicious as to why the hell did he not stop the race in the game, so I looked and saw all the answers to that particular question. The guy that was suppose to watch the race for anyting suspicious, is sleeping! Literally! He's standing on his feet and sleeping when all of this is happening right in front of his face! The hell man?! I look back at Zelda, seeing that she's too absorbed into actually looking at Gaepora. Man, no wonder why those guys are still in the race, this is the reason why they are able to do this! I thought about it real hard on this situation. If I were to go help him right now, there might be the chance that he'll wake up and stop the race. On the other hand, he'll actually get to punch the guy and that would feel real good. Unfortunately, as much as I want to, I'll have to let this one slide for now. I don't want to ruin the ceremony, just to save Link. Besides, even if Link's getting pelted, he'll get out of this situation like he always does in the games. Eventually, Link did find the statue at the end and the Bully Trio lost. Zelda cheered out so loud that Gaepora finally woken up from his sleep. He then saw that Link had the statue and declared him the winner. Next time, I'm using the foghorn on him. I don't care if I get expelled because of that, I'm still using that damn thing on him.

* * *

After the race, Link and Zelda were taken to the top of the goddess statue to enact the second portion of the wing ceremony. If I remember correctly from the game, this is where Zelda plays the part of the Goddess herself and Link play the Goddess's Chosen Hero. From there, Link is to play the goddess harp and Zelda sings the song that she was sing this morning. I stood at the entrance of the statue, not wanting to interrupt their moment together and that Gaepora informed me that the second part is more private for some reason. I was just sitting behind a pillar trying to get some shade from the sun when I heard a buzzing coming from my pockets. Curious as to what kind of notification I got, I took the phone out from my pocket to see that I have a message.

The hell? One month later and I get a message? Could it be that guy 'L' from before? Wonder what he wants now?

Regardless, I checked the message and it said, " _Heyo! Didn't expect to see me after a month now, did ya? Anyways, there's something I've been meaning to tell you when you first got here. You're not the only 'Breaker' in this world. Countless of others were also here, but for a different reason from yours. Some wanting to be with Link on his adventure, others wanting to escape from reality or something and some for... nefarious reasons. I'm not entirely sure why you humans have so many reasons to do such drastic things. It's amusing to me, yet it's so stupid at the same time. You humans are so weird and amusing to me, it's overwhelming me. But, if you're curious as to why am I telling you all this, let's just say that you're... interesting. That's all you need to know and that's all I'm going telling you."_ I snorted, thinking that was complete BS, but nevertheless, I continued reading _. "Anyways, I'll leave 'Breaker' problem to you as I don't want another headache to come along. Also, you might want to go to Link and Zelda in about 5 minutes. Trust me, you'll need it. -L"_

So wait a minute... there are others like me too?! But then what the hell was the point of the last chapter then anyways?! Bah, whatever, I'm sure someone will explain all of this in no time. (Hah! I knew that breaking the fourth wall would lead to something eventually! At least, that's what I'm hoping for here.) And what the hell is up with that attitude!? Reminds me of a certain someone back home that had the similar attitude as the one from that 'L' guy. That last message, however, is the one that is really confusing. Why do I have to check on them five minutes later? Something going to happen that might as well happen due to my presence? Eh, I'm sure I can at least do... about 50% of my overall before getting myself killed completely or doing something that will completely change the dynamic of the story.

So I waited for about five minutes until I got up from where I was sitting and made my way over to the statue's base. When I got there and from what I can tell, Link and Zelda appeared to be talking to each other about something and when they were done, Link went over to the edge of the hand of the goddess. He saw me standing over at the base of the statue and waved at me. I waved back and the next thing I know, Zelda also walked over to the edge to see what was Link seeing and saw me waving and promptly waved back. Next thing I knew, I went up over to where they are using the wings and landed right besides them. "So, you guys finished up with the ceremony or something?" I said to them as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, we're not done yet." Zelda said, "We had just finished the song and Link was about to jump off before you arrived."

"So, let me get this straight." I replied while putting my hand on my chin, "You're telling me that I unwillingly interrupted the second part of the ceremony and that I'm going to get myself into deeper trouble by being here?! Oh great! It's one thing to interrupt something that I wanted to interrupt, but this is not one of those things that I want to interrupt right now!"

Zelda shook her head and hands at me while trying to explain. "Oh, nothing like that! It's just a surprise, that's all!"

However, that did little to stop me as I continued my rant about how Gaepora already has it out for me due to me breaking so many of the schools' rules. Link decided to speak up before I explode. "Hey, calm down! It's not all bad. I mean, technically, you're also part of the ceremony as well. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have moved up to the next level."

Now that got my attention. "Wait, what? The hell do you mean by that?"

Link put his finger right by his chin and looked up while explaining the details. "Well, you did save me and my loftwing from that cage and you got us in time for the wing ceremony before the head master started it. You see, after the race, I wanted the head master to also have you in also take part of the ceremony, so I-!"

"Hold on. Back up a second here." I interrupted him before thinking back on what Link said. The course of the game has already changed that much since I got here?! I mean, I meet Link and Zelda prior to my arrival, but I didn't think that he'd trust me that much in less in a month! Now that I think about it, Link has been hanging around with me a lot in the past. Like that time when Link invited me to fly through the sky or that time when Link, along with Zelda, invited me to go shopping with them. Huh, I guess spending time with them CAN change them. I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing anyways? Oh well! "Actually, never mind. Please, continue." I bowed to him exasperated to him.

Link looked at me funny before shaking his head to erase that from his mind and continued. "W-well, as I was saying, I went to the head master to see if I can have you with me. Unfortunately, he didn't approve as you weren't at the academy for a year and you didn't have a loftwing. No matter how many times I tried to change his mind, he wouldn't allowed as he pronounced, 'It would ruin the tradition that we hold sacred! I'm sorry Link, but I can't make an exception for this.' Thankfully, Zelda came along and offered an idea that if we'd take longer with the second part of the ceremony than usual, then you'll eventually show up, wondering what's taking us so long. And it worked!"

"Oh, I, uh... thanks, I guess?" Huh, who would've thought that he'd do something like that for me. Oh, wait a minute! This is what that message meant after all! As if it wasn't that obvious at all, ya know! Still, what a nice thing to do. "So, uh, I'm here. What are we suppose to do now?"

"Well, I think I know one thing we could do now." Zelda is suspiciously walking closer to me as she put her face in front of mine. "you knoe, this is something I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

I got really confused as to what the hell Zelda was saying until I remember a particular part of the game that she did to Link. I immediately yelled out, "Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa! Wait a minute! Don't you dare-!"

 _SHOVE!_

"I will end you someday!"

As I tried to stop her from pushing me off the hand, but as you can tell, I was falling down once again for the second time since I got here. Thanks a lot, 'friend'! Luckily, I managed to cushion the fall by rolling with the ground and ended up laying down. That, however, didn't stop the throbbing pain that was now in my legs. I winced at the pain that was in my leg, but I ignored it in favor of yelling out profanities to Zelda. She couldn't hear me on the account that she was laughing her ass off. Link jumped off the hand using the a cloth of some sorts to float gently down and ran towards me to see if I'm alright. I couldn't hear him over my yelling as I thought of new words to hurl at Zelda for pushing me off. I yelled out some more, before catching my breath. I looked at the sky, thinking back at all the things that I've done since I got here. Me, Link and Zelda, sitting on the fountain ledge, talking about anything that we can think of. "Hehe..." Link curiously looked at me before I started bursting into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The times I've spent with them were priceless and I wouldn't let them go for the world. Whatever happens, I'll do my best to protect them.

* * *

The second portion of the wing ceremony ended right as planned and everyone in the academy went about their day. The three of us, however, elected to fly through the sky and take in the view. Zelda was riding her own loftwing and I was riding with Link on his loftwing. "You know... I always wanted to go to the surface ever since I've first heard about it. I wanted to see what it looked like, the lush green forest, the endless sand and those large rocks that make up the land." Link and I knew what Zelda was talking about and opted to let her talk. Link once told me that Zelda had dreamed about going to the surface in person, but since I came along, her desire to go to the surface grew even more. "Say, Chris?"

"Yeah? Something you need?" I turned to Zelda.

"I... I want you to show me around the surface when we get there someday. Just the three of us. Would you do that?"

"Heh, if that's it, then it'll be the easiest thing to do! I'll show you guys the surface, if not the world that we live in!"

Zelda giggled at my expanse and returned to looking at the sky. I, on the other hand, was thinking about something entirely different. If I remember correctly, a black tornado will appear out of nowhere and take Zelda down to the surface. However, due to the many changes that had happened, I'm left with only a few choices at hand. The first choice would be to save Zelda from the tornado, but then we wouldn't go to the surface, thus the prophecy wouldn't come true. The second choice would be to let Zelda be taken by the tornado, thus having Link going to the surface and the prophecy would come true. However, Link would hate my guts for the rest of my life if I just stood there, watching Zelda being taken away and not doing a damn thing about it. Or, I could just use my phone to stop the tornado from happening, but that would ruin the purpose of me being here in the first place. As I was thinking about the many options of that particular scene, I felt the wind started to pick up a bit faster than before. Hell, it's almost as if...!

"Oh crap! Guys, we need to get out of here, now!"

Link and Zelda looked at me weird and was about to ask me why before the sky started to darken around us and the wind started to pick up a lot harder than before. As it did, a tornado started to form and it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a giant. The tornado started to suck up almost anything that was within its range and it was getting closer to us by the minute. We tried to get away from the tornado, but we didn't have any luck so far as the wind started to suck us up as well! I was holding onto Link with my dear life and Link was having a hard time trying to get us away from the thing. Zelda was already having a hard time keeping her hold on her loftwing with the wind and all.

"KYAAAAA!"

Link and I turned around heads towards the sound and the one thing I desperately did not want to happened to Zelda has already been put into place. "ZELDA!" Zelda must've lost her grip on her loftwing and was heading towards the tornado! I let go of Link and sped off to Zelda, hoping to save her from the tornado.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" Link yelled out to me.

"I'm going to get Zelda! Get some help!" I yelled back to him as I was being taken by the tornado. I didn't hear what Link had said to me, but the flap of his loftwing's wings were good enough for me. From the inside of my pants, I tapped on the screen on my phone and a jet pack appeared on my back with the handles sticking out for me to grab. With no time to waste, I pushed both buttons on top of the handles, giving me a speed boost and closer to Zelda. I held out my hand towards Zelda and she held out hers as well. I almost got myself within range of her for me to grab her until something appeared on my left. The only thing I could only see a silhouette of a person and they appear to be holding something in their hands.

 **"Thunder.** "

 _BOOM!_

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I didn't expect thunder to hurt me that much. All those tingly sensation that was running through me and I could feel myself being burned alive. My jet pack stopped working when it was hit by that thunder and I can feel myself falling down. I tried to keep myself conscious, but the pain was to unbearable for me to handle. However, while I was fighting to keep conscious, I saw Zelda being taken by that tornado and the figure that had struck me floating in the middle looking at me.

" **If you wish to rescue your friend..."** It then started to fade away as it said its last words to me. " **Then get stronger. Once you do, you and I will fight again. Only, it will be to the death. 'Till then, farewell."**

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn it all to hell!

"ZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As those last words hit me, I slipped into the darkness, unknowingly getting myself into something much deeper that what I was already in for.

* * *

 **Why...? Why did this have to happen? What is the reason for this to happen at all?! I swear, I'll rescue Zelda at all cost! Just you wait Zelda, I'll come for you and I'll tell you all that is the surface! Wait for us, me and Link are coming in to save the day!**

 **So, yeah, there will also be others that will appear in the world of Skyward Sword. The only catch? They're going to be my OCs that I've been putting on paper for the last few weeks of my life. However, that doesn't mean I will stop having you guys in on all the fun. Speaking of which, I want to announce something regarding the poll that I did a few days back. See, I asked you guys to vote on the poll to see what would you do if you were brought into the world of Skyward Sword, but as I announced this, I feel like I'm forcing you guys to vote on my poll. Now, that's not a good behavior for me to do such a thing at all! However, it did serve me as a guidance of sorts, so I guess that works too.**

 **I won't be doing the poll anymore, but I am going to be putting up placeholders so that I can let you guys imagine on what kind of wacky things you would do if brought to this fic. If you want to have your OC in this fic as well, then you can send my your OCs name, description, personality and anything else that is your OC. If you don't want to, that's okay! I'll still be writing this fic like I was in a volcano and on fire, only without the fire part.**

 **As always, Zelda is not mine, otherwise, more guns and bombs will be appropriate. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and until then!**

 **See you guys later!**


	9. The Aftermath (Revised)

_I fell_ _into the darkness for who knows how long._

 _I can only feel the pain that was inside of me._

 _It hurts... It hurts..._

 _Various images popped out of nowhere in the dark. Out of all the images I've seen, one image stood out among the rest._

 _An image of a girl and a dark figure. The figure blasted... something towards me and I could feel this immense pain and shock that was coursing through my body._

 _I reached out for the girl and try as I might, I could not reach her. She just sat there, looking down at me while I reached out to her._

 _She then looked up to me and I saw something that was beyond the horror that I was used to in the past. Her face was contorted into something indistinguishable and it's always changing. I yelled out to her, over and over again, but she wouldn't respond to me._

 _"Why...? Why didn't you save me...?"_

 _I kept on yelling to her that I'll come save her over and over to her._

 _"Why...?"_

 _Just then, her face started shifting faster and faster as far as the eye can see. Eventually, the shape-shifting slowed down, but as it did, nothing appeared on her face. Nothing was on her face. No distinguishable features, no mouth, no eyes, everything was gone. A booming voice then came thundering on me and I instinctively placed my hands on my ears._

 _"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"_

 _That question, no, that statement kept ringing in my head over and over and over. I... I failed to save her. I failed to even get to her in time. I... I...!_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _HUFFF... HUFFF... HUFFF..._

Oh... oh god. That was not something I want to experience again.

Ugh, where the hell am I now? And... what happened yesterday? I can't seem to remember jack shit.

I took a look around the room and I could see that I was back in Link's room. As I was looking around the room, I could also tell that I was laying down on Link's bed for some reason. I was about to get up when I felt something thin wrapped around my whole body. I moved my arms and legs and I could feel them having less movement in them than before. I got myself up into a sitting position and I saw bandages covering me from my neck to my legs. There were bandages covering my torso and some were wrapped my arms. What the hell happened to me that made me into this?! The door suddenly slammed opened and Link came rushing into the room with _oh god is that a_ _freaking sword?! Where the hell did he get that?!_ "Chris, are you alright?!" I looked at Link with the utmost shock expression that I plastered onto my face and I could feel the blood inside of me being drained away.

"First off, where the hell did you get that sword?! And second, what the hell is going on here?!" Damn it! Why did Link have that sword to begin with?! I thought that he'd got that sword when he first went to get his loftwing!

"Oh, this thing?" He hold up his sword for me to see more clearly. The sword is exactly like the one from the game with its pristine white blade and its brown handle and the sheath that came along with it too. " I got it from instructor Horwell. He gave it to me so that I can get to you in time. Speaking of which..." He put the sword back into its sheath and walked over to me. "Are you alright? You were screaming rather loudly when I was coming to check up on you."

I gave myself a once over before answering. "I... I feel like I just fought a ton of chuchus and lost to them due to the weight that they had on me, but other than that, I'm fine. Besides the... screaming, of course." I shook my head vigorously to erase that part away and returned my attention to Link. "So what happened to me? I can barely remember a thing."

Link looked at me with a solemn expression on his face and looked down in shame. "I guess you can't remember what happened from that day, huh...?" I titled my head in confusion and as I was thinking back on what exactly happened, Link spoke up. "Zelda... she's... gone." As he said those words, the memories came rushing back to me. The tornado popping out of nowhere, me holding my hand out to her and that figure casting something at to me... who was that? I don't recognize that figure at all from the game. However, there was one thing I was sure of that did happen. I couldn't rescue Zelda from that tornado. Granted, it was bound to happen and now we have a reason to go to the surface, but... Zelda...

"Grrrrrrrr... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I roared out in anger as I tried to get out of bed. Link quickly pushed me back down onto the bed, preventing me from getting out. I tried to wrestle my way out of Link's grasp, but it didn't work as he had this strength coming from who-knows-where. "LET ME GO LINK! I HAVE TO GET TO ZELDA! I HAVE TO! SHE'S WAITING FOR ME!"

"Damn it Chris! Listen to yourself for once!" Link was having a hard time trying to keep me from getting out, but he's somehow able to get a good grip on me. "You're in no good condition to go save her! You literally took a hit from a weird thunderstorm that came rolling in after I got away! I know how much Zelda means to you, but also to me as well! If you were to go save her as you are now, think about how Zelda would feel if she saw you like this now!" That got me stop thrashing around and I went limp, making Link let go of me. He's right. How am I suppose to save her when I'm in this condition? I mean, come on, if she saw me right now, I'd bet you that she'll flip out and give me an earful.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that." I apologized to Link.

"No, it's alright. You had every right to be angry. Although, I will ask... how can you still move when you're in that condition?" He pointed out that fact to me. "It's not natural for someone who's taken on a thunderstorm and still lives to this day."

Huh, he's right. How did I live through that to begin with? Normally, if any normal human were to get hit by lightning, chances of them coming out alive are the chances of me drinking a whole carton full of prune juice and not having to go to the bathroom upon drinking the thing. However, I feel... fine for some reason. I still feel the burning that I got, but I feel fine regardless. I moved my arms around a bit and they do hurt, but it's not that serious. "Say, Link? Where's my phone? I kinda need my phone here." It's true. In order for me to survive, I'm going to need my phone. Not because I wanted to overuse the thing and change everything, but I need it to act as my back-up plan, in case if things decided to fall over and die on me. Lots of things in this world have already changed for the better or for the worse and I need every inch I can take in order for me to go with it.

"Oh, your phone is right over on my desk. However, I should mention something to you." Link pointed over to the desk behind him, "Your phone seems alright, but I heard a beeping sound coming from it, so I poked around it for a minute, but when I did, a red light came on. Is it bad?"

Oh shit. That's not good.

"Quick! Hand me my phone, now!" Link was startled at the sudden rise of my voice, but nevertheless, he quickly went over to his desk, grabbed the phone and handed it to me. I quickly muttered a 'thank you' to him as I grabbed my phone and turned on the screen. Yeah, this is bad. On the top-right of the screen, there is a little battery icon on it and it reads '15%' and the battery icon itself has a yellow color to it. While I was looking at my phone, Link was also looking at my phone to see what was I doing.

' _Damn, I thought I recharged the thing to its full percentage already! It must've been when I got hit by that lightning. It's the only thing that makes sense, well, at least to me anyways. Still, how am I going to charge my phone? My charger's back at my place and I doubt I have something here that can help me. Oh wait, duh! I have the '4th wall' app. What the hell was I thinking?'_ As I was scrolling through the screen to get the '4th wall' app up, a notification popped on my phone's screen. I looked to see that an app has already being downloaded completely.

Now, I want let you guys know that I download a lot of things in my time and most of the time, I forget that I downloaded something. So, when this app showed up, I literally have no idea when I download this app. Regardless, I flipped through the screen and proceeded to look through my phone for that mysterious new app that I had apparently downloaded. When I found the thing, it was labeled 'Familiars of the World' and it had a picture of a chicken and a figure in the background of the app. Me being the curious being I am, I tapped on the app and it lead me into a black screen. "Huh? Shouldn't it lead me to a title screen or something?" I said a few minutes later. I tapped on the screen again, thinking that my phone had died on me.

That's when everything decided to take things... interesting. As I tapped on the screen, I felt a weird sensation through my body. It was like I was at a massage parlor and they were using a window washer for the massage. It lasted for a full minute before stopping completely, but not before leaving behind a burning on my left hand. It didn't hurt that much, it was like when you're getting a shot from the doctor. I looked at my left hand and somehow through the bandages, I can see a thunder mark on my left hand followed by a circle with some gibberish that I can't understand.

"Whoa, what is that? I never seen anything like that before." Link looked at the mark that suddenly appeared on my hand with a curious expression on him. I made to response with a 'no', but since the universe loves me so much, it decided to interrupt me with a song that I know all too well.

( **Play Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up)**

Oh god, why?! Why would you do this to me!? What have I ever done to deserve this?!

I could just feel my eye lids twitching rapidly and my sanity quickly being depleted. "Oh, this song is catchy." Link was bobbing his head to the song that was playing out of my phone and was really getting into the song. I, on the other hand, was already on the verge of bashing my phone against the wall just so that I wouldn't have to listen to this song that I've listened to for about one hundred times. I don't mind if anyone else listens to this song, but when you've listen to this song for about the same amount of times as I did, you tend to get annoyed by it and wish that it never did exist in the first place. Just make it stop already!

Fortunately, the song abruptly stopped and instead played a different song that was much better than the last one. Instead, the song playing right now has this drum beat and soon has a flute playing along with the song.

( **Play Wind Waker Unplugged by FreddeGredde)**

Ahhhh, now that's much better. Now, that's music to my ears.

As the song was playing, the screen started to brighten up a bit more and I could hear a female voice coming from my phone. ' _Welcome chosen hero. Please chose a companion."_ Looking back at the phone, I could see a huge array of portraits of different people like one with pointed ears and another with a mustache. Deciding that I'll come back to this later and that my phone is priority number one, I exited out of the app and quickly went back to the '4th wall' app. Since there were no outlets for me to plug in a plug (if that makes any sense at all), I tapped on an object on the screen and a white thick square block appeared onto my hand along with some cables. It only had 4 plug outlets on them, one of them being a plug for an IPhone and the rest being for something else. I searched through the cable pile to find the appropriate one for my phone and... bingo. Got them! I immediately plugged in the cable to my phone and into the charger and viola! It is now charging!

"Uh, Chris? What is that you're holding and what was that sound coming from your phone?" Link said after a few moments of silence.

Oh yeah, I forgot that Link was there with me.

"Right, I guess I should explain on what you just saw there," I said to Link as I held up the phone with the charger. "The white square block is called a charger. It allows me to charge up my phone in case it runs out of battery. When you picked up my phone, you saw a red light, correct?" Link nodded at that and I continued my explanation. "That red light you saw on my phone was an indication saying that my phone is running low on battery. If my phone were to die, then I can't use it until it recharges. This here," I held up the charger. "Is a charger that will help me charge up whatever electronic devices I have on hand. However, there are a different variations of chargers that look different, but they function the same, so if you see something that has an outlet like this, then it's a charger." I finished my explanation as I put the charger and my phone on the table right next to the bed.

"Oh, okay. I think I got the general idea of it." Link gave a thumbs up as he said that. With that said, I gave a nod and promptly lied back down on the bed. "Still, I have one question. What happened out there anyways? When I got back, you were falling down and when I got to you, you were heavily burnt to charcoal. It was a miracle that you're still alive." Link asked me just after I laid myself onto the bed.

"I don't know much about what happened, but I'll tell you what I can remember." I told about what had happened on that day and what I've saw. About the figure being there, Zelda being taken away by the tornado, how I tried to grab Zelda, everything that I can remember from that day. Link listened intently on everything I said to him, but the worst part was that he didn't react to anything I said. Maybe he's mad at me for not saving Zelda from that tornado or worse, he wouldn't even let me go with him to save her! I finished telling him my story and he sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. I waited with for Link to say something, anything. This silence is already killing on the inside!

"I forgive you Chris." Link says to me after a tense moment of silence. Wait, what? Just like that?

"R-really? But, I let Zelda slip away from my grasp! I couldn't save her in time man! How could you say something like that?!" I know that Link was carefree about most things, but this has to be one of the breaking points!

Link patted his hand onto my shoulder and spoke in a calm manner. "I know that you did what you can to help Zelda. You remember what you said two weeks before?" I thought about what I said to Link two weeks before this until my eyes widen with realization. Link nodded and resumed speaking. "Yes, those very words that you spoke to me. 'We may have lost the battle, but the war has yet to be won.' I didn't know what those words mean, until now." Link stopped to take a moment before looking at me with a fierce determination in them. "Chris, you and I are going to do whatever it takes to get Zelda back. I don't know what kind of magic it is, but if I'm with you, I feel as though we can do anything." Link then held out his hand to me. "Can I count on you, friend?"

...of course, what was I thinking? This is Link, the hero that will soon save the world. And my friend as well.

I wiped a stray tear that I didn't know was rolling down on my cheek and shook his hand. "Heh, you know that you can always count on me for anything. If I'm not around, who would be left to help you, huh?" If there's anything I know about playing any co-op games in the past, you're gonna need the help of others to get past levels. In other words, it more fun and a lot more helpful when you got someone with you. "Now, if you don't mind, I like to get some eyes rested before we rescue Zelda, so..." I made a shooing gesture to Link and prepared myself for a peaceful sleep.

Link chuckled at my expanse and proceed to leave the room. "I'm gonna go tell Gaepora on what you told me. Ever since Zelda was taken, he wouldn't stop worrying about her nonstop. Rest up though, we're going to get Zelda back." I gave a thumbs up to him and with that, he nodded and left the room completely.

Now, before you start screaming and raving about why the hell I don't just heal myself, allow me to explain a few things. You know how in certain games, they give you a stamina bar and you have to that amount to go on quest until that bar is depleted? Yeah, my phone is like that, only my battery is that stamina bar. Whenever I use an object from the '4th wall' app, it depletes some percentage of my battery, depending on how much it would require. The charger that I have acquired requires nothing from me and can be summoned at anytime. It's... kinda convenient, now that I think about it. Regardless, I got the charger charging up my phone and I can rest easy, knowing that I'll be prepared for whatever hits me.

* * *

Whew, now that was a nap! What time is it already?

When Link had left the room, I took a well-deserved nap that I've been missing out. I was sleeping and having fun in my own dream when a loud noise came from outside of the room. I woke up with a startle and promptly sat up straight on the bed. However, as I got up into that position, I felt a painful jolt in my left arm and I held onto it in pain while holding that painful gasp I did. Luckily, nobody came in when I made the noise. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window, albeit slowly, to see what time it is. I got over to the window and looked over to see the stars, filling the night sky as far as the eyes can see. I would've enjoyed the sight in front of me, if it wasn't for that loud humming sound coming from below. I looked down to see where the sound is coming from, only to find absolutely nothing. ' _Huh, that's strange. Where the hell is that coming from?_ ' The sound was coming from below, but I couldn't see where the sound was coming. The only thing I could think of was...

Ah crap.

Without thinking, I grabbed whatever was in Link's wardrobe, putted them on, grabbed my phone and my charger and bolted out of the door, but not before falling towards the ground. I grabbed onto the door's frame to support myself back up to my feet and continued my slow trek towards the entrance. I was doing my best to ignore the pain, but with each step I take, the pain doubles its efforts and I would occasionally stop myself to catch my breath before moving on. Eventually, I got to the entrance of the academy and stumbled with the door handle for a bit before I got it open and fell to the ground again as the door flung open. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I slowly got up from the ground and continued on walking. _'Damn it! How could I forget this part of the game?! At a night like this, Link is suppose to follow a voice that would lead him towards the sword! However, due to my presence, who knows what would happen?! Would Link find the sacred altar already? Would Link leave Skyloft already without me to save Zelda? Arrggghhhh, I wish I knew these things beforehand! Never mind all that! I got to get to Link, now!'_ With the thought in mind, I continued my pace towards the area where Link gets a sword. A sword that will no doubt lead me and Link into the next big thing of our lives.

* * *

 _Few hours ago_ , _Link's POV_

After Chris had fell asleep, I went to Gaepora to tell him on what he told me. Gaepora... didn't say as much when I told him everything. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, as if he was looking for something. He then told me to leave him to his thoughts and I left without saying anything else. Deciding that there was nothing else for me to do, I went out of the academy and went into town for a walk. Upon reaching the town, I heard whispers here and there about that tornado popping out of nowhere and how it scared them. I thought back to that up-front encounter that we had with the tornado and how Chris wanted me to get help. If I had just stayed with Chris, maybe we would've saved Zelda from falling and Chris wouldn't have...!

Bah, it's no good to think like that!

Shaking my head, I instead thought of another thing. Instead of thinking of what I should've done, I should be thinking of what I can do now. Like Chris said, 'We may have lost the battle, but the war has yet to be won.' Even if Zelda's gone, that doesn't mean she's gone forever. With that in mind, I headed towards the only place that I know, the training hall. Upon reaching the training hall, I entered the building and was greeted with the same sight when I first entered. Various of logs were posted up across from each other with white markings on them, however, one of the logs is hanging sideways with a rope attached to it. The walls had various swords on display alongside with the flags. Across from the entrance lies a figure holding their sword in a battle stance and swinging his sword with precision against the log.

The figure in question is Eagus, the knight commander of Skyloft, wearing a green and white hat with a red tip at the end, a light green tunic with a shawl, gray gauntlets and brown leather boots. He has brown hair sticking out from the back of his hat, brown beard with two spikes and brown eyes.

He continued to swing his sword at the log with precision and strength until he sliced the log into two. I took the opportunity to walk up to him and gave out my greeting. He turned towards me and waved at me. "Ah, Link! I see that you're holding on to that sword lent you! You been getting some practice in? If you want, I can spar with you!" I instantly nodded at the offer and we both made our way to the middle of the hall. "So Link? I've been meaning to ask you something. Why did you want the sword in the first place?" He asked while they're walking. "When that tornado came in, you suddenly burst into the training hall and demanded that I give you a sword? Before I could say anything, you just grabbed a sword from the storeroom and bolted out the door."

"Oh, yeah... I'm apologize for that. I was trying to save a friend." I sheepishly laughed while scratching my cheek.

"It wouldn't have to do with your friends being caught in that tornado, would it?"

I immediately stopped in my tracks to look at him with a dumbfound look. How did he know that?

He stopped walking and turn towards me. "It wasn't that hard to put two and two together, you know? Still, to go out there without any proper training of the sword is reckless, no matter how noble your intention is." He then has this serious expression on him as he walked towards me. "I know that you must feel responsible that you weren't able to save Zelda, but you mustn't let that get to you. If you were to go out there right now, you would only die."

"I know that instructor Eagus. That's why I came to you." I said to him with a firm tone. "I wanted to train with you so that I can get stronger to save Zelda and protect Chris. I don't want something like that to happen again."

We looked at each other for a few minutes before he nodded at me. "I could tell by those eyes of yours. You're determined to save Zelda, aren't you?"

"Of course!" I said to him with the utmost conviction in me. He smirked at me and gestured me to keep following him. When we got there, he pulled out his sword from his sheath and pointed at me. I did the same and we both stood on opposite ends from each other. Without a word, both me and the instructor charged into each other and from there, I can safely say that I trained quite well.

Few hours had passed by as I was training with the instructor. I was catching my breath as me and the instructor had been going at it nonstop since we started sparing. The instructor looked to be alright, but I could tell that he was getting tired. He stood up straight, telling me that we'll continue our spar in the morning. I wanted to continue, but he firmly told me to get some rest, as he stated that in the state that I'm in now, I wouldn't be able to focus well. I reluctantly agree with the instructor and we both parted ways from there. I head back to the academy to check up on Chris to see how he was doing, however, as I was about to open the door, I heard a faint voice of sorts coming from behind. I quickly turned around to see someone standing or in this case, floating.

This figure had a blue head with a blue and purple cloaking surrounding their body and their legs are of a dark color with blue lines of stocking of sorts. (Yeah, I'm not sure how to describe Fi in this one. You can look her up if you want if you need more of a detail picture.) They were just floating there, as if they were beckoning me to follow. My mind was telling me to not follow them and go see Chris, but... something tells me this was more than what it seems. I walked towards the figure without any reason as to why and they flew past me and stopping at a certain point. ' _...I guess I'll follow them then.'_ I continued to follow them and eventually, they lead me towards the base of the goddess statue. When I got to the statue, the entrance was locked up and there was no other way for me to get to the base of the statue. They looked at the statue for a moment before looking back at me and flying off towards a different path, probably wanting me to keep following them down that path. I did so and I somehow ended up on the other side of the island. I didn't see the figure anywhere, so I can only assume that they wanted me to continue down this path.

By the time I got to the end of the path, I was already out of breath from all that jumping and climbing and defeating those weird monsters along the way. I was already on my knees, just trying to catch my breath. Five minutes later, I stood up onto my feet and stretched out my limbs as they were sore from all that climbing and jumping. From what I can tell, I'm somehow behind the goddess statue and in front of me, there is a small cave that leads off to somewhere. Seeing that there was no other option, I went on ahead into the cave. Upon reaching the other side of the cave, I saw that I was in a room with torches lit on both sides and a platform with something in the middle. When I got closer to it, I saw that it was a sword sticking out of the platform. The sword had a clear white blade with engravings in it and the handle is a light blue color with a gem in the middle.

I went over to the sword to get a closer look at it, but then the figure that I was following popped out of the sword and bowed their head. When they lifted their head, I could see that they had no eyes, just a blue color. " _The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."_ It said to me in a female voice, but by the time they said those words, I knew one thing for sure.

This will no doubt lead me to something bigger than what I had originally thought.

* * *

 **How the hell did I forget about this part of the game?! I need to hurry! If I don't hurry, Link might do something he'll regret! Whatever it is that you're doing Link, don't do it!**

 **In any case, we're about to reach the surface and things only will get more hectic than they should be already! I'm starting to wonder if I'm giving Chris an easier time than I should've... Oh well! I guess we'll find out soon enough! Chris is injured by that figure's attack and Link has already on his way to figuring out there's more to it than meets the eye. So, with that said and done, we'll move on with our hearts and mind! ...That sounded a lot better in my head.**

 **So yeah, concerning the part where Link and Eagus were training, I know there's no action in that part, but the next chapter will have some action as I'm still kinda new to all of this. Look forward to that!**

 **Just letting you guys know, I don't own anything that comes up on this fic. If I did, the apocalypse would come real soon.**

 **See you guys later!**

 **Update 3/25/17: Made a few changes to the chapter. Hopefully, it's a lot better than before.**

 **Update 4/1/17: Made even more changes to the chapter. After doing some more research on the game, I made some mistakes and have rectified them... hopefully.**


	10. Road trip to the Surface!

**Thank you to DanteLoyal, The Little Nerdmaid, SIGMA Firestorm Ignitus Prime, Chesire000000, Akashic Records, Brass Cogs, PokemonTrainer4700 and Solar Stife for fav/following this fic. I would also like to thank the people out there for taking the time reading this fic of mine. I'm sorry that I didn't thank you guys in the previous chapters that I've done. Work is never an excuse for me to forget this important thing to do. I must never forget to do this... EVER.**

 **Without those that are supporting me, I wouldn't have gotten this far. You guys are the motivation I need for me to keep writing these fics. Seriously, how could I forget to do that in the first place?! So, as of now, I will not forget to say thanks, 'cause without you guys, I'd have no place to put these ideas anywhere else! So, Without further ado, roll the chapter!**

* * *

Almost... there. Just got to... get to Link... before it's too late.

When I got outside at the area where me and Link first parted ways, I couldn't take the pain that was coursing through my legs with each step I take, so I resorted to crawling with my arms towards the statue. Trying to crawl towards the goddess statue with several injuries and with a cast on my legs turned out to be the worst idea I've ever done. Why the hell did I decide that this was a good idea to begin with? In any case, I was slowly making my way towards the base of the goddess statue. The pain made it worse, however, as I would feel like I've been impaled through the leg multiple times, but I've pressed on.

Gods, I can already feel my arms about to give up on me. When I got to the wooden stairs leading up to the goddess statue, I was already getting tired from crawling and was panting hard to catch my breath. My arms were on fire and my legs felt as if they're going to break on me. But, being the stubborn person that I am, I pushed onward and upon making my first step upwards, my left arm gave up and I bumped my head onto the wooden surface of the stairs. Ignoring the pain in my head, I pushed myself back up and continued my trek up.

I don't know how long it took me to crawl my way up those stairs, but I kept on crawling up those stairs with everything I got. Eventually, I finally got to the top of those staircases and plopped myself on the ground. Right now, the bandages that were wrapped around me were coming loose and I could feel my injuries already being doubled than they should've been. Still, despite this, I somehow managed to crawl my way through the entrance and made my way to the base of the goddess statue. Yet, when I got there, I realized that the path to where the goddess sword is not good for my current condition, so I took an alternative path. I went over to the left part of the statue to where a wall is and sat myself against the wall. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I took out my phone and tapped onto something on the screen. Keyword, 'tried to', as I fumbled with my phone for a bit before it fell out of my hand and onto the ground. I wanted to pick up my phone, but I couldn't move my arms and I can already feel the exhaustion creeping up on me. I tried to move my legs first, but I got the same results from when I was moving my arms before.

Damn it, my eyelids are getting heavy... I... can't... Maybe... just one more... nap...

I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

* * *

 _?'s POV_

...

...

...

This is the guy? This is the one that was chosen by _THEM?_ I can't tell if _THEY'RE_ alright in the head or what. Whatever, might as well get this over with.

I went over to the guy that was just sleeping against the wall and heft him over my shoulder. Jeez, this guy's really heavy! How much does this guy eat to get this heavy?! Regardless, I carried him with me towards my objective. To be honest, I'm not sure why would my boss would want me to help him out of all people. I mean, he doesn't look all that heroic at all! All those other 'self-proclaimed heroes' looked like they can at least do something useful before they go off and die like the creatures they are. However, when they said to help out this one out, I was a bit skeptic at first when they presented a profile of him to me. The guy looks like he's never been outside for six years or something. In any case, they still wants me to help him out. I still don't get what they said to me when they first showed me his profile.

 **-0-**

 _"He's... someone interesting, to say the least. But, most of all-!"_

 _"He's very entertaining to watch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 **-0-**

 _THEY_ didn't go into specifics about him, but I didn't question his judgment as _THEY_ have their reasons for wanting him around this world. As I was carrying the guy to where I need to go, a couple of chuchus popped out from the ground and were roaming around. I walked past them without giving them a second thought and they in turn ignored me. If only the world that I lived in was that simple. 'Course, nothing is ever that simple in life anyways. I continued my trek through, walked past some more monsters along the way and had to climb some things with this hunk of meat along the way. Honestly, it would've been a lot easier for me to eliminate everything that walks in my way, but like I said before, my boss wanted me to get this guy somewhere to meet up with the first guy that went on ahead of him. Eventually, I've finally arrived at my destination and placed him near the cave entrance. I then took something out from my coat and tossed it on his lap.

Welp, I guess my objective is complete. Time to call it in.

I pressed my finger against my ear and a voice came from the other side. " _I take it that you were successful in your mission?"_

"Yeah, he's currently out cold at the moment, but I managed to get to where he needs to go. What's the next task?"

" _Now, now. There's no need to rush. Although in your case, you only have a limited time!"_ The voice on the other side cackled before calming down. " _Anyways, I've already sent you the coordinates for your next task. You'll know what to do when you get there. Until then, don't die!"_ There was a bit of static before it went dead. I withdrew my finger from my ear and proceeded to walk towards my next objective. I looked back at the guy, still out cold and slumped over against the wall. Honestly, if that's the one who will save this world, then he's got a lot to learn from here on out.

A bit of a reminder to those that are reading this, forget that you ever knew about me. If now, then I'll see you guys never.

* * *

Urrrggghhhhh... Damn, my whole body feels like crap for some reason. What happened?

I groggily woke up with a pounding headache and feeling like I had a wrestling match with one of those Gorons or something. I was about to get up when I heard something dropped. I looked down to see... something on the ground in front of me. I'm... not sure how to describe it, it looks like a block of sorts with different buttons on them. Some of the labels were written in a language that I couldn't understand. Thinking on it wouldn't do me much good right now, so I held onto it for safekeeping. However, I realized that I was somehow at the entrance to the area behind the statue. How did I get here? I thought I was at the front of the statue or something. Man, weird things are already happening. In any case, I slowly got up from the wall that I was on and made my way into the cave. As I used the walls to support myself, my mind was already thinking about the many situations that popped up in my head. What if Link isn't there? What if Link already had already grabbed the sword, sit through the entirety of the history before Skyloft happened and went back to the surface to rescue Zelda? A million things ran in my head, but there was one thing I was certain. I'm not gonna get anywhere if I keep thinking about this.

And so, I pressed on.

Finally, after about what seemed like four hours, I made it to the inside of the goddess statue. The inside of the statue looked enormous compared to what I've seen in the game. Well, of course, when you seen the statue for yourself, then you'll see what I mean, but for now, to find Link. I frantically looked around the room to hopefully find Link with the sword and him talking to Fi. As I looked around the room, I could hear a voice coming from the center and when I looked towards the source, Link was there, holding the sword and talking with... Fi? I can't tell from where I am, but judging by the color of her head, I'm guessing that's her! Which means I'm not too late!

"Link! There you are!" I quickly made my way over to him while he was talking to the blue sword spirit. He looked over to where I was and was shocked to see the state that I was in. I don't blame him really. I would be too if I saw someone I knew very well is injured like me. However, I didn't get as far to him as I tripped on my own foot and meet the ground with a thud. "Owwww... that's not how I wanted that to go..."

"Chris!" Link quickly rushed over to me and knelt down besides me. He threw his arm around me and helped me over to the platform that once held the sword. He then helped me sit down on the edge of the platform. "What were you thinking?! In fact, why are you here in the first place?! I thought you were sleeping back in my room?!"

"I'm fine Link! Really!" I put up my hands in defense as he was scolding at me. Jeez, I didn't mean to make him worried about me that much! In any case, that didn't stop him from wanting to check up on me again after that fiasco. I looked over to the sword spirit that was looking at Link and me. At least, I thought she was looking at me, what with the empty eyes and what not. Still, might want to play 'curious' card here. "So, who's the one floating here? You don't see a lot of those nowadays." Link looked over his shoulder to see what I was talking about and made an 'oh' face.

"Uh... well... that is..." Link was stuttering his words as if he was trying to hide something. Link, come on man, you're making yourself look bad here.

" _Allow me master Link."_ Thankfully, the sword spirit interject before Link can embarrass himself further. " _I am called Fi. A spirit that was created by the goddess Hylia. My primary objective is to help the chosen hero of the goddess to fulfill their destiny. However, I do not recall another pressence being in the prophecy of which my creator foretold. What is your name, human male?"_ Yeah, I expected that to happen, seeing that I'm here and all, but still... the way that she's talking, that's something I'll have to get used to.

"Uh, my name's Chris. So you're Fi, right? If that's the case, then where do I come in? Does this 'destiny' say where I am?" I asked the sword spirit. It's something that's been on my mind lately. The one that sent me here wanted me to help out someone else, so if that's the case, then there must've been something in it that would say otherwise.

" _I recall my mistress telling me something like that of the sorts. She once told me, 'Should one from a faraway place come, have them aid my hero.' That is what I can recall before she sent me into that sword."_ Fi then pointed to the sword that Link was holding in his hand. " _I cannot confirm that you are from such a place, however, you are here with the chosen hero, therefore, you are the one that my mistress has spoken of."_

That's one way of looking at it. Still, at least I got some answers to my question. The goddess did foresee someone coming to this world, but I get the feeling that she didn't see _who_ was coming. I mean, it could've been someone else with an entirely different reason or something. I wonder if she knew that and was willing to take that risk. Either way, I know now that the prophecy wasn't made up and I have a massive headache coming up because of it. I looked over to Link and I could see that he has this curious expression on him. I guess he didn't hear about that part in the prophecy when Fi talked to him... or maybe she didn't talked about the prophecy at all and I just came in time for her to start talking about it. "Say Link? Did Fi told you about this 'destiny' or have I arrived in time to hear the full length of it?"

"I guess? I wasn't really paying attention to what Fi is saying. I was mostly concerned about how you're doing." Link admitted. "Besides, now I know that we're part of this 'destiny' that Fi described, I don't want to follow it at all. I only wanted to save Zelda from wherever she is right now."

" _But master Link, it is of your duty to-!"_

 _"_ If I may?"

Fi and Link turned towards me as I was putting down my hand. "Right, let me tell you what I think about destiny." I crossed my arms as I took in a deep breath. "What is 'destiny'? Is it something that we're suppose to do and if so, what happens then? Do we get tossed to the side like the pawns that we are? I mean, really? What happens after we fulfilled our 'destiny'?" I shook my head at that and continued. "As for me, I rather carve my own path towards a new destiny! One where we don't get thrown away like the pawns that we are! In other words," I looked at Fi and Link with the utmost serious look. "I'm my own man and I won't let anyone tell me what I can and can't do!"

Link looked at me with a surprised expression and what appears to be a look of respect. As for Fi, however, she's just looking at me with those blank eyes. I can't tell what's she's thinking at the moment, but I do hope it's something good.

"Link? Chris?"

Me and Link (or is it Link and me?) looked over to where that voice was coming from and Gaepora just popped out from the entrance. "I had my suspicion that one day, a youth of the legend would appear. It would seem that it was correct. However..." He looked over to me where I was sitting. "I didn't expect you to be here as well, despite having those injuries." He put his hands behind his back as he walked towards Link. "It was told that the Chamber of the Sword was once left for our people by the goddess herself. Only a selected few of each generation, along with a handful of words." Link fully turned towards him while sheathing the sword away. "When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."

"It started days ago, the sword that I've kept secret all these years... It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first, I was sure that I was seeing things as there was no simple explanation. I never thought I get to see the prophecy come true in my lifetime. And you..." He then turned towards me, walked over to me and patted his hand on my shoulder. "I always felt as though you were someone special, even though you don't look the part. However, you always did go out your way to help others in need. Even that time where you went over to the bazaar to help."

"Really, it was just me being there at the right time. I only went over to the bazaar to get something and turns out they needed help, so really, it's nothing." I quickly denied the motion. I don't mind the praise that he's giving me, but if I get too much of it and I'm bound to do something stupid.

He chuckled for a bit before sobering up and continuing. "Nevertheless, the fact that you're here is a sign that your presence is needed as well as Link's. However, there is another that will help you as these words hold true." He took a deep breath before continuing and exhaled it. "The youth will be guided by the blade-one who is youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

Fi took this moment to interject. " _Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that the critical sections of the passage has been lost over the generation."_

 _'If that itself was true, wouldn't it be better to have it written down somewhere where it won't get lost or something?'_ I can feel the sweatdrop hanging over my head as I heard Fi say that so bluntly.

She then floated down a bit before speaking once more, " _The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possess an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below... And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."_

Link gasp in realization as Fi finished speaking. "So, that's where Zelda is? At the surface?" He turned his head towards me with a shock expression. "Chris!"

"Yeah, I know." I can only sigh at this since I know that Zelda was at the surface. In order for us to get to Zelda, we'll have to get to the surface, go through multiple areas at the surface, fight lots of monsters and bring the surface to peace. Greeeaaaattt, just another thing to go through. "Seriously, what a pain in the ass."

" _Master Link, you must embark on this journey to surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission that was set by my creator, the goddess."_ Fi ignoring my comment and speaking out once again. " _It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."_

"Yeah, we get it. We need to get to the surface to get Zelda, but the question is, how the hell do we get there? As you can probably tell, we can't tell jack which part of the cloud is which." I know how we can get to the surface, but if I blurt out the answer to them, I'll be opening up a whole new can of worms to dig myself out. And I don't want that to happen. "So, any ideas on how we can get to the surface?"

"Wait, you came from the surface, didn't you Chris?" Link asked me. "Don't you remember how you got here? Maybe we can go through what you did to get here."

Oh yeah, I did told him that I was from the surface and all.

Needless to say, I shook my head. "Can't help you there. I don't even remember how I got here in the first place. If I did, I would've already gone to the surface to rescue Zelda and be back in time for dinner." As I said that, I could feel someone giving me a piercing glance at me from behind. I turn my head to see Fi giving me a look of sorts as she was floating behind me. Again, it's weird to see that she doesn't have any eyes... or pupils... or anything really, but the important thing was that she might detect that I was lying to them. As much as I wanted to tell them that I'm from another world, now wouldn't be a good time to talk about that at all. Thankfully, Fi focused her attention back to Link and proceed to tell Link more about his destiny. At least I've been spared from having that talk with Link for now. Okay, if I can remember correctly, on the next day upon hearing all of this, Link will go to the surface to rescue Zelda and will have to go to multiple parts of the surface to stop the apocalypse from happening and to essentially seal away the final boss, Demise.

But is this really the best solution? Why not just kill Demise and be done with it? Although, if you look at the big picture, I could essentially be erasing the timeline that was created, therefore, the multiple Links that was suppose to kill the reincarnation of Demise will cease to exist.

"Chris? Hello?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I just noticed that Link was in my face. Damn it, I really need to stop doing that. "Eh, y-yeah Link? Something you need?"

"You're thinking too deeply again about something, weren't you?" Link deadpanned. "Well, whatever it is, we won't know what'll happened if we just sit around and do nothing. We'll figure things out when the time comes. Until then, can I count on your help?" Link held out his hand to me.

"Heh... yeah, you can always count on me Link. We'll find Zelda, together!" I moved my hand to grab his hand and we shook on it. He does bring a point. There's really no guarantee that things will work out, but like every other unpredictable things, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Although, it didn't help that I realize that my arms hurt like hell and I clasp his hand with my bandaged one. Luckily, Link saw that my face was in pain and he let go of my hand. "But first, can we head back to the academy now? I'm sore all over and I really need the time to heal."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Link throw his arm around me once again and helped me back up on my feet. "Headmaster, we'll be heading back to the academy now. I think we'll need time to prepare before we head on out."

Gaepora nodded and proceeded to help me as well. Before you know it, he held onto my other arm and we walked on back to the academy. I looked around to see if I can find Fi anywhere, but it turns out she's not here. Huh, must've gone back to the sword. Wait a minute, if Link has the goddess sword, what happened to the old one that he had?

But first, sleep now, questions later.

* * *

 _Two days later_

Ah, the wonders of health potions! Not only do they taste good, they help heal wounds at a fast rate!

Upon reaching the academy the day before, Gaepora suggested that I take a red potion before going back to sleep. Apparently, the potion looks exactly like the one from the game, red liquid in a bottle. I had a sip of the liquid to see if it was edible, turns out it tasted like cherry! I downed the whole thing and I could already feel the effects of the potion upon drinking it. Gaepora then told me to take it easy for the next few days in order for the potion to work its effect. Link helped me walk back over to my room and placed me back onto my bed. We said 'good night' and I dreamed of sandwiches and pineapples on that night.

The next day rolled by and I felt great! I moved my arm and legs around and I could feel that the pain has receded if only a bit. Link later came on by to my room to see how I was doing. What he saw was instead of me in my bed, I was instead doing some sit-ups. I wanted to see how much I can do before the pain would come back to bite me. Apparently, I could do about 30 of them before I collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. Link can only sigh before helping me back onto my bed. He then scolded at me for not getting some rest like I was suppose to. I told him that I was feeling fine, but Link was having none of that. So I was kinda strapped onto my bed for 'safety reasons' as Link would put it and the only way for me to leave my bed is to go to the bathroom. I did managed to escape a couple of times before Link found me and dragged me back into my room. Also, I just realized something, when did Link become this overprotective of me?! I know that me, Link and Zelda were really close, but I didn't think that Link would be this close! I guess it's another side effect of me being here in this world.

Later on during that day, I asked Link about what happened to that sword he was carrying with him before. He told me that he returned it back to the instructor as he didn't need another sword. I then asked him what had happened when I was spacing out. Link was given a stone tablet from Fi and it showed one location to where we can go to search for Zelda. Link then took out a tablet from his wardrobe and showed it to me. The tablet had these edges and on the tablet, it shows a map of some sorts with a green emerald on one point of the tablet. The emerald in general is giving off a green light, indicating something is happening. My guess would be that while I was in my deep thinking, Link had activated the tablet, making a green column of light appear at one of the locations above the clouds. I wanted to go immediately, but seeing as my injuries are still healing, I decided to not say anything. We then moved on to a much lighter topic and talked pretty much for the rest of the day. Gaepora showed up late at night and gave me the usual potion. I downed it within seconds and fell asleep.

As where we are now, I'm currently in Link's room, getting ready to go to the surface. Gaepora was also with us as he wanted to see Link try on the new uniform while I was over by his bed, doing an inventory check. Link's currently putting on his green tunic that he got the other day and I was mentally preparing myself while also checking on my phone. The phone seems to have no damage from my last encounter, but the battery was drained from that attack. Now, it's fully charged and ready to go. I originally thought about getting the sword that Link had, but decided against it, since I need to go through the basics of wielding a sword and I don't have enough time to go through that. So, I brought along the knife that I picked up on the day of the wing ceremony. It's small, but it gets the job done. Plus, I'll look badass with it too! As Link was putting the final touches to his tunic, Gaepora said to Link, "That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I have my doubts about the color."

The uniform Link's currently wearing is the same as the other Link's had worn, a green cap, green tunic, leather boots, gloves and belt, you get the gist of it. I, on the other hand, decided to also wear the same clothes as him, but without the cap and in a red color. "But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it." He then looked towards me and gave a curious look. "However, seeing you wear last year's uniform, I can't help but feel something foreboding happening to you when you wear that."

"Ah come one headmaster! You're just being paranoid, that's all!" I exclaimed. Gaepora can only sigh sadly and shake his head at me as I said that. "Besides, even if something bad was coming my way, then they'll have to deal with a guy that is way too paranoid for his own good!" I jabbed my thumb to my chest as I proclaimed to him.

He then shook his head again as he straighten his back and looked at the both of us. "Take care on your journey and be sure to stop by the shops in the bazaar to properly equip yourself for the travels ahead. I, in the meantime, will return to my quarters to see if I can gather more useful information from the ancient texts." He walked over to the door and as he was about to leave, he then said, "You are always welcome to visit me if you have any questions. You, Chris and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over you and guide you both." He then shut the door and left the both of us to our thoughts.

I looked over to Link to see how he's feeling and I saw Link doing a final check on his inventory as well. Suffice to say, both of us are ready to go to the surface to rescue Zelda. "Heh, you know, Zelda always wanted to go see the surface with all three of us. I guess we can count this as our road trip?"

Link lightly laughed at that and responded to me. "If that's the case, then allow me to bring the picnic basket along too!"

We ended up laughing for about a minute before calming down from our laughing bit and packing up whatever items we had on hand. "Chris?" Link said a few minutes later.

"Hm?" I said to him.

"Can you remember what your time on the surface was like? What the land looked like?"

I thought about his question for a minute before answering. "Well, I don't really know what the surface would look like, to be honest. I haven't been back there for some time."

"Ah, I see. Well, no matter." After confirming that he had everything on hand, he then walked over to the door and turned towards me. "We'll have to see for ourselves on what we're getting into now."

"Yeah, you're right about that." I nodded to him as I put away my items away as well and walked over to him. Link opened the door and walked out of his room. I followed him out of the room and when we got out, we saw Fledge was outside by the staircase. He saw us looking at him and waved us over to come over.

"Link! That green uniform is so... adventurous! You sure look like a knight now. And Chris..." He look at my uniform for a second and he gave out a small 'eh' as he shrugged. "I'm not sure why, but when you wear that uniform Chris, I can't help but imagine something sinister happening."

I hunched down in a depressed state as I sadly sighed. "Yeah, the headmaster said something like that as well," Link patted my back for a bit before I straighten myself back up. "Anyways, what're you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in class or something?"

Fledge brighten up at that."Oh, yeah! I heard that you two are heading out to go find Zelda." He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "I can't imagine myself doing what you two are about to do. I want to give you two this, to help you out on your journey." He then pulled out something from his back and handed to Link and me. It was a pouch of sorts that had one big pouch next to a smaller pouch. "It's an Adventure Pouch. It's for... well, you know, adventures!"

Huh, I know that Fledge went out of his way to make this for Link, but for me as well? I already have an inventory system implanted into my phone, but I guess it would feel nice to actually carry some stuff instead of sending it to my phone. Also, I don't want to throw away Fledge's hard work, that would be rude. "Thanks Fledge, we'll make good use of it."

He nodded and gave us a pat on the shoulder. "Link! Chris! I know that both of you will bring Zelda back!" He then gave us one final pat and walked back to his classroom. Me and Link looked back at Fledge as he was walking.

"He's changed, hasn't he?" I asked Link. He didn't respond to me per say, he looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at that and we headed on out towards the entrance. From there, we headed towards the bazaar that was in town, got us some potions and two wooden shields for me and Link. After that, we headed on over to the edge of the island. Link gave one final look towards the town and the academy before looking back to me. I gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that everything will be alright. He gave a reassuring smile to me and jumped off the platform. I could hear the whistle that he made and the loftwing coming in to get him. I soon jumped off the platform as well and waited for Link to get me. He did so and we proceeded off towards the green column of light. In my mind, I knew one thing was for certain...

From here on out, our adventure was just getting started!

We got over to the column of light in no time and upon us reaching it, we both jumped off of Link's loftwing and free fall our way down. As we were falling down through the clouds, I could see the trees, surrounding what appears to be a temple on one side and a deep hole in the middle. Link pulled out his sailcloth from his pouch and used it as a parachute. I took out my phone, tapped on the screen and the wings appeared behind my back as I slowly descend towards the ground. Both of us made to the surface without any trouble and by the looks of it, Link is currently taking in the view of the surface. Well, at least one part of the surface anyways. Fi appeared from the sword as she floated in front of Link. "Master Link, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has been long part of Skyloft legend." Link took the information in as he was still looking around his new surroundings. "By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

The Sealed Grounds, huh? The one where that big, bad dude that was in the middle sleeping like a baby is here? I really didn't want to fight that thing as I knew how much annoying it would be to fight against something like that. Regardless, I'll figure something out when the time comes. "Please proceed with caution, Master." With that said, she popped back into the sword and Link was still looking at the trees. That's going to be a thing from now on, is it?

"Alright, alright. Enough sightseeing, we'll have all the time to go see the surface once we get Zelda back." That snapped Link out his gaze as he turned towards me. "By my guess, we go through-!" I stopped myself as I saw something coming towards us. Link noticed that I stopped suddenly and wanted to ask what was wrong until I directed his gaze and he soon figured out why.

Two stem-like creatures with blue heads were hovering over us with their mouths open and drooling with saliva. We just stood there in shock for a minute, not sure what the hell are we suppose to do. That is until the first one charged at me with the intent to eat me. Link snapped out of his shock state, pushed me out of the way and block the charge with his wooden shield. When Link pushed me, I fell towards the ground with a thud and looked back at Link. He's currently fighting the one that tried to eat me, but the second one was snaking its way around Link's back while he was distracted and charged at Link. That got me out of my shock and I pushed myself off the ground and rushed over to help Link. I got to him in time and blocked the second one's charge with my shield.

"By the goddess, what are they?!" Link exclaimed as he slashed at the first one, but it didn't seem to do anything to it as it bounced off the first creature. I was about to respond, but the second creature was recklessly charging into my shield and I couldn't get a word out. I took out the knife from my inventory and wildly swing my knife at the second creature. I didn't get a single hit on it as it kept dodging my wild swings. This kept going on for about two minutes until Link made a breakthrough. When Link attempted to slash at the first creature, it dodged the slash, but instead, he managed to connect his attack to the stem root of the creatures body. It screamed out in pain for a second, then it snarled at Link before charging at Link again, only it did so with more power than usual. During that time, Link found a way to kill it and proceed to yell it out to me. "The stem! Aim at the stem!"

I heard what he said and proceed to swing at the stem. Turns out, cutting off the stem seemed to be a far more effective way than cutting off their heads. The creature that I was facing charged at me, but like last time, I blocked the charge with my shield and proceeded to cut off the stem from the head. The head flew out of its body, wiggled around for a bit before stopping completely and dissipating into thin air. I wiped the sweat that had formed on my head and I turned to look at Link to see how he's doing. Apparently, Link had already finished with his battle and was waiting for me to finish with mine. "What were those things? I'm familiar with the chuchu and the keese, but those creatures really were something."

"Yeah, no kidding. I was expecting something else to happen. Just... not that." I proceed to walk to him and we were on our way. Although, that got me thinking about a few things. When Link first arrived at the surface, Fi gives you an explanation of where you are in the surface as she already did that, but after that, when Link was walking down the path that led to the temple, a stem-like creature, like the one we just fought, appeared from the ground and tried to attack Link, only to die later. From there, more of those creatures would pop out along the way. However, we didn't even move from where we are and somehow, two of them appeared from the ground and attacked us.

Damn it, I was hoping that some things would stay the same, but as it turns out, luck has seriously abandoned me for someone else. Oh well, might as well make the most of it.

* * *

 **The start of adventure begins here! And what a start to it, if I may add! Although, that battle was short, it did teach me to be on my guard at all times. Hopefully, I won't die by the end of this. Of course, knowing my luck, things will only get hairy from here on out.**

 **Hey guys, sorry about not updating this. Life, as you know it, has a way to mess you up in more ways than one. That alone won't stop me from posting out another chapter for you readers out there! I would also like to take the time to apologize that it took me that long to post another chapter out. Didn't mean to take that long as I had bit of writers block to work around. In any case, thank you for your patience and thank you for taking the time to read this fic. That action scene was short, I know, but I'll make it up to you in a future chapter. That I can promise!**

 **Also, over 1,000 views on this fic! What?! That's crazy! Again, thank you readers for taking the time to read this.**

 **See you guys later!**


	11. Brawl at the Temple!

"This isn't how I wanted things to turn out!"

"Oh really?! What was your first clue?!"

Right, so I'll just be kind to you good readers and spare you guys of the 'you're probably wondering what the hell happened' cliche and just tell you that me and Link are currently fighting a bunch of goblins along the way towards our destination. Link took a swing at the goblin with the shield and they blocked the strike with their shield, only to retaliate by swinging their sword at Link, in which he rolled out of the way, just barely dodging the attack. Link then tried a different approach as he did an overhead swing at the goblin, which was also meet with the same result from before. The two traded blow after blow and kept at it for a while. I, on the other hand, am having some difficult time with my enemy. The goblin in front of me was wildly swinging their club at me and I was jumping side to side to avoid the strike. I was getting tired from doing all the jumping and apparently, it saw that I was tired and took the opportunity to do an horizontal strike. I almost got hit by that club, had I not drop to my knees due to my fatigue.

At this point, I was getting really tired from doing all this jumping, but if I stop now, then the plan I concocted will go to waste. Although, that didn't stop me from thinking about what had happened few hours ago...

 **OOO**

 _Back when Chris and Link first landed in the Sealed Ground, they looked around their new surroundings, Link, being more fascinated by the new are they're in. As they were taking in the sight, stem-like creatures popped out from nowhere, forcing them to attack. They took them out with some difficulties and they continued onward. Along the way, more of those creatures popped out from the ground, but since they knew where to hit them, they didn't pose a threat to them no more. When they reached the end of the path, there was a large door on one side that seems to lead off into a temple and on the other side of that door is where that large hole is. By the time Chris and Link jumped off from the path, Link was staring off into the deep hole by the platform for some reason. Chris walked over to him to see what was wrong with him when he suddenly hunched over, holding his head in pain. He quickly went over to him, his mind going into panic mode, thinking about the many situation that may occur. The way that Link trembled in his hands scared him when he was holding him. Eventually, he stopped trembling and looked towards the sky. He then looked around frantically, as if he'd lost something important until he saw Chris. Link saw the concerned look on Chris's face and told him that he was fine at the moment. Deciding not to question what was wrong, he and Link went over to the temple-like door._

 _Link looked towards the hole for a few seconds before following Chris back to the door. Upon reaching the door, they saw that it had some sort of symbol on it. The symbol, in question, has an eye in the middle with a tear leaking out of it and on the edges is filled with weird markings. Fi came out of the sword and told us that it's been sealed by some sort of force, but it had opened recently. They decided to try the door out, but no matter how hard we push, the door wouldn't budge. Deciding that there was no way to open the door, they decided that it would be best to split up to find another way in. Chris went off into another direction and Link the other. Link went over to the hole to look down and upon looking down, he saw something wavy at the center of the hole. Curiosity taking the better of him, he jumped down into the hole and floated down. When he reached to the center, he got a closer look at the wavy thing and saw that it was a pillar, but the most interesting thing about it was that a dark aura was wiggling its way out._

 _"..._ Young one..."

 _Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, startling Link and making him look around frantically to find who was talking._

 _"_ Child of destiny descended from the sky... Raise the sword of the goddess skywards... Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power..."

 _Feeling compelled by the voice, Link raised the sword towards the sky and the sword slowly glowed a bright light. When the light subdued, it gave out a small glow of light, indicating something. Link then swung the sword at the pillar and as he did, a shockwave was formed from the sword and it was headed towards the pillar. It struck the pillar and when the shockwave hit the pillar, it gave a glow and the evil aura that was surrounding it vanished. Afterwards, geysers of air then bursted out from the ground, giving no indication of stopping anytime soon. Fi came out of the sword again and telling Link that the energy from the area before from when Link did that attack. She also told Link that she managed to have a lock-on on Zelda. Hearing that Zelda was nearby, Link ran towards the geyser and used the sailcloth to fly upwards to quickly get back to the door. When he got back to the door, he could see that the markings on the door were gone, but the door was already open. Thinking that it was Chris who opened it, he casually strolled through door, expecting to find Chris._

 _Two things threw him off when he entered through the door. One, being that the inside is massively large compared to when they first saw it. The interior looked decayed beyond its years, columns of stone pillars being covered by moss, a set of stairs leading towards another platform with a ray of light shining onto the center and a statue of sorts on one side of the hall. The other was that Chris was being held up by a strange individual. Said individual then threw Chris and he skidded across the ground before stopping himself and_ _standing right back up. Seeing this, Link quickly ran over to Chris's side, hoping to fend off whatever it was attacking Chris._

 **OOO**

 _Hours before the encounter with the unknown individual_

After me and Link went off in different dirrections to look for another way to open the door, I headed off towards the roof of the old temple to see if I can get in through the roof. Using the app, I managed to get up there without any problems and scanned the roof for another way. Fortunately, I found a couple of holes on the roof that lead me down into a large room. I could also see something in the center of the room, doing... something. Wanting to know if that was Impa or not, I used the app to summon a grappling hook and used the hook to slowly descend my way down into the room. When I got down, I can see that it was Impa, only a bit older than she was when I first saw her in the game. She still has this absurdly large cloth, acting like a hat while covering her body, her hair dangling side to side, also covering her eyes and her Sheika clothes still being worn.

"Ah... The traveler who has come from a far away place... You have arrived as well..." She spoke in an elderly voice.

Boy, if she wasn't speaking like that, I would've ran away in fear since I knew how she was fearsome when she was young.

"Yeah, that's me." I pointed to myself, "Say, who are you? I didn't expect someone else to be here in this decrepit temple." I knew who she was, but I didn't want my cover to be blown just yet.

"I've been waiting for the traveler that has descended from the sky in order for them to fulfill their destiny... If you are here, then it would mean that the traveler who has descended from the clouds above is also here as well." She then lifted her head to look towards me. At least, I think she is. "Tell me... What is your name?"

"My name's Chris. Pleased to meet you." I politely bowed to her. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you something Impa."

"Oh? And what is this 'question' that you want to ask?"

"Well... I was wondering if you heard of a prophecy regarding something called 'Breaker'."

"Oh? Why is it that you wish to know?"

I sheepishly rubbed my head behind my head before answering. "Well, I only know that I was suppose to help out the 'traveler from the sky', as you put it. Besides, it never hurts to have more information on hand."

"Hmmm, you are wise indeed. Though, not as wise as the spirit maiden, but wise nonetheless. Very well, I'll tell you what I know about the 'Breaker' prophecy." She was about to tell me all about the prophecy when the door leading into the temple bursted open.

" ** _LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!_** " A very loud and distorted voice suddenly rang out into the room, forcing me to look towards the entrance. What I can tell wasn't Link at all. In fact, there wasn't anything that can help me distinguish them at all! Their figure was literally covered in a dark aura and I could see trails of that aura wavering around them. Before I could do anything, the figure somehow managed to get where I was and grabbed me by the throat. I tried to get the thing off my throat, but I couldn't even make contact with it, let alone even try to get thing off of me! It then got real close to my face as if it was getting a read on my face. Few minutes passed by and it threw me so hard, I almost fell out of the platform.

Damn it, I was expecting to find Impa and get some answers, but I didn't expect to meet this psycho!

My vision was a bit fuzzy, but I could hear the thing screaming really loud. When my vision unfuzz, I saw the figure charging right at me with an ungodly speed. In a panic, I quickly rolled over to one side and it blew right past me. I looked back to see a miniature crater of what would've happened if I didn't dodged in time. ' _God damn! What's the deal with this one?! In face, what is that thing to begin with?! And, how did it-!'_ My thoughts were interrupted as the figure then roared out and then just started swiping the dust cloud.

"Chris!" I then turned my head towards that familiar noise and before you know it, Link was right in front of me with the sword and shield already armed. "What is that thing?! Also, are you alright?!"

I brushed off some invisible dust off of me before giving out my response. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm more worried about-!" When I turned around, Impa was nowhere to be seen. "What the...?"

"Worried about who Chris?" Link asked me without looking back.

I shook my head at the thought before returning my focus back at the figure. "Nothing. We'll worried about that later. Right now, however-!"

" ** _LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!_** "

"We got bigger things to worry about."

We readied ourselves for battle as we were about to face off against that mysterious figure when it charged at us again. Link readied his shield in time to protect himself from the figure's charge. However, when it did ram into the shield, Link's shield instantly broke apart and took him along for the ride. I used the rope from the grappling hook to hold it in its place and to stop it from completely ramming Link into the wall. It worked for a moment before the figure grabbed onto the rope that I was using and flung me towards Link, causing us to collide into each other and and into the wall behind us. "Owwww... that's not what I had in mind at all..."

"Uggghhhh..." Link shared the same sentiment as I did, but it was cut short as the figure roared out once more, causing me and Link to immediately stand up to face it once again. However, it didn't charge at us again, rather it faced towards the sky and roared out again and as it was roaring, a red energy of sorts was forming at the figure's mouth and it grew into a big ball of energy. Once it was done charging, it then faced towards us and shot out a red beam at us. Seeing the danger of the beam, I pushed Link out of the way and I jumped out of the way after that. When the beam made contact with the wall behind us, the wall behind us just exploded into a million pieces, along with its shockwave sending us into different directions. I tumbled around on the ground before I made a complete stop and turned towards the wall.

' _Oh god... If I hadn't pushed Link out of the way and gotten myself out of there, that might've happen to us.'_ I turned towards the figure and saw it standing there, staring blankly at the wall it just destroyed. It raised its hand towards me with a glowing black light in it and as it did, multiple light beams started to pop out from random locations. When the light died out, it left behind what I saw were the standard enemies of many fantasy games: Goblins. The goblin's skin were green, had those armor that looked to be looted from adventurers and various of weapons on hand. The figure then roared out again and pointed towards me while the goblins that were summoned charged at me with weapons drawn. I quickly took my knife and began fighting the one that got real closer to me in a manner of seconds.

The goblin in front of me did a series of swings with its club, forcing me to backpedal into a wall. It then tried to do an overhead strike, but I managed to counter the goblin by punching it in the stomach, making it hunch over its stomach in pain and stabbing it through its head. Luckily, since this is a T-rated fic, its body exploded while making a glass shattering noise, indicating that it's now gone from this world. I looked back at the remaining goblins that were already surrounding me. One thing flashed into my mind as I looked at them with a murderous look: This was going to be fun. I ran towards the one with the sword and they, in turn, swung their sword vertically at me. I barely stopped myself from getting hit by the sword, but unfortunately, I didn't dodge in time as the sword nicked my right arm. Ignoring the pain that was my arm, I aimed at the goblin's arm to disable them, even if its only for a bit. The goblin, however, manages to actually block my attack with its gauntlet and countered it with a kick. I tumbled backwards for a bit, holding my stomach before I saw that the goblin I was aiming for coming in for the attack. In a panic, I quickly dug through my pouch, hoping to find what I was looking before I become minced meat. Unfortunately, I was forced to block the attack with my knife, forcing me to lock blades with the goblin. The standoff persisted for a few minutes until I decided that enough was enough and promptly kick them in the gonads and stabbed it in the head. With that done, I turned towards the others and battled them out.

Hopefully, Link is having a better time then I am.

* * *

 _Link's POV_

This... isn't... what I had... in mind!

After that explosion had sent us in different directions, I groggily got up from where I was and took a look at the wall where the thing aimed at. I gasped in terror as I saw a huge hole in the wall. If Chris hadn't pushed me, I had a sneaking feeling that our adventures have come to a close. I looked around the room, hoping that I would find Chris after that explosion happened. Luckily, I found Chris unhurt by that explosion, yet he's currently facing against that creature that had blew up the wall.

" ** _LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!_** " I quickly turned my head towards the noise and saw the figure lifting its arm with a glowing black light. Next thing I knew, there were multiple light beams coming from the ground at different locations. When the light went out, creatures I've never seen before were left behind, carrying all sorts of strange things on them. One of them ran towards Chris with a club and tried to attack him. Chris managed to dodge the attacks, but as he was dodging, he ended up facing against a different wall and it gave the creature an opportunity to strike. However, before it could connect its attack, Chris punched it in the stomach and stabbed it in the head. I would've gone over to Chris to help him out, had it not been for the figure to suddenly jump at me. I quickly jumped back as the figure punched the ground in front of me and created a hole in the ground. It looked at me as if it was analyzing me for a bit before slowly starting to walk over to me.

"S-Stay back! I-I don't want to hurt you!" I held up my hand as my other held onto the sword handle. Apparently, it ignored my warning as it kept on walking towards me. "I-I said stop!" It continued to walk towards me, so it left me with no choice but to draw my sword out and stand ready to attack. When it got within range, it held out its hand towards me, beckoning me to do... something. Taking no chance, I swung the sword at the figure and to my surprise, it went through it like I had struck air. The figure continued to walk towards me with its hand still outstretched towards me like nothing happened. I tried striking at the figure again, thinking that I was seeing things, but once I did, it went through the figure again.

" ** _LLLIIIINNNNKKKK..._** " Unperturbed by the strike I just did, it still kept walking towards me. I nervously stepped back away from the figure as I didn't know what to do now. Eventually, I bumped into a wall while backing away from the figure and was frantically looking for a way out. It was then the figure managed to get close while I was looking around and it breathed on me. I slowly looked towards the figure and saw its blank eyes staring back at me. I couldn't move or speak or do anything as its hands reached my face and was caressing it. It then looked at me with a soft expression and it gave out a _purring_ sound? " ** _Link..._** " It softly whispered into my ear as it was caressing me. When it spoke to me, I could feel a chill running down my spine as it spoke to me. I don't know why, but something about that voice seems... alluring to me.

" _HEY UGLY!_ "

The figure turned away, snarling to whoever said that.

" _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"_ I've never seen Chris move so fast as he suddenly came flying in on the figure and punching it in the face. It then flew across the room and came tumbling down to the ground before rolling into a complete stop. I look over to Chris to see his hand still outstretched from when he punched the figure and an angry expression on his face. Although, that didn't stop me from wanting to know how did he injured it.

"Chris?! How did you-?!"

"Run now! Answer later!" He didn't give me time to question him as he grabbed my hand and quickly ran towards through the wall along with me.

" ** _LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKK!_** " I looked back in time to see the figure standing back up and charging at us. I was scared to see that the figure was running towards us at a very fast speed, so I ran alongside with Chris and the both of us ran for what seems to be a full hour.

"What is that thing?! And why does it want me?!"

"I don't know and I don't want to know! Just keep running until we get to a clearing!"

We both kept running with everything we got until we finally got to a clearing. Both of us stop for a moment to take a breather so that we'll be prepared when that thing shows up. "Chris, what are we going to do now? When I swung my sword at it, it just went through like air. However, when you hit it, your attack actually connect! I hope that you got something in mind!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell ya, just calm down, will ya?!" I don't blame him for being frustrated since this is our very first battle against something this powerful. Chris took a deep breather before speaking to me again. "Right, so here's what I got so far..."

After coming up with our plan, we heard shuffling in the bushes and we both knew that it was here. The dark figure then came out of the bushes and stopped just a short distance from us. Few seconds later, the same creatures that Chris was fighting came out from the bushes as well. I looked at Chris with a blank look and he responded with a sheepish shrug. Rolling my eyes for one last time, I looked back at our enemies with a harden look, mentally preparing myself for the battle of survival.

* * *

 _Present Time_

When we engaged the enemy, it went surprisingly well. I mean, it's our first battle and we're doing good so far. But I get the feeling that things will go south the minute I think we're in the clear. Link went to engage the goblins while I was engaging with the dark figure. I took a glance at Link to see how he's doing and I've got to say, he's doing well against them. Getting back to my fight with the figure, I crouched down a bit and held my knife with a back hand grip towards the figure. It screeched out in anger and charged right at me while baring its claw at me. It then swung its claws at me with a very fast speed and I barely was able to dodge or block most of the attacks, but I couldn't escape most of the attacks. Backpedaling away from the figure, I swung my knife at it occasionally whenever it stop swinging at me. Unfortunately, it would dodge my attacks like it was nothing to it. This trade-off lasted for about five or seven minutes before I tapped my phone screen in my pouch to get out two bombs. I threw them at the figure and ran away as fast as my feet can take me. Soon enough, I could hear the explosions behind me as I was running away from the bombs.

I would like to say that it got rid of it, but I be lying to you guys if I told you guys that. Instead, the figure leaped out from the smoke and pounced at me with its claws out. I held up my shield towards the figure to block the attack, but like Link's shield, it broke instantly for some reason and slashed my arm.

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! God damn, that was way too painful than I thought!

I held onto my arm as I could feel trickles of blood running down my arm and onto the ground. The figure took this opportunity to swipe its claws at me while I was distracted. You know how everything around you starts to slow down whenever something life-threatening happens in front of you and your life flashes before your eyes? Yeah, I'm having that moment right now. Although, that didn't last long until I saw a blur past my vision, next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked up from where I was and saw Link holding out his sword and in his battle position. "I got you covered! Just stay there and I'll finish the rest of your plan!" He then threw a red potion at me without looking back.

I scoffed as I took out my phone and handed it to him. "Just don't die on me, alright? We still need to have that tour I got planned!" I heard him scoff at me and speed off into battle, leaving me in a safe location for me to heal up. I took out some bandages that I summoned before the battle and wrapped my arm in them. I then took a swig of the potion and I could feel the healing effects of the potion already happening.

" ** _Grrrrrr..._** " I immediately stood back up on my feet as I heard a growling noise from the bush behind me. The growling grew louder and louder and I knew that I was in for another fight. However, instead of the figure that I was just fighting, it was another figure only this time, it didn't have the dark aura surrounding them. Sure, there is a dark aura around this one, but there's less of the aura surrounding them than the last one. It had cat-like ears on top of its head, long brown hair and yellow eyes with its pupils thin. The clothes looked tattered as if they went through hell. I went over to my pouch to grab my phone, but grabbed nothing but air. I realized that I had given my phone over to Link and that he was already fighting the figure we were just fighting.

"Damn it... Well, if that's how it is," I took out my knife from my sheath and held it with a reverse grip. "Then I won't run away like last time!" I charged straight in towards the cat person and the battle continued from there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Link was having a difficult time fighting against the figure. The goblins were already dispatched so the only thing left to fight was the figure. Of course, that didn't make things easier for Link. The figure was reluctant when it was fighting Link, but it had no trouble dodging Link's attack. At this point, Link was already feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him and his attacks were slowing down. He tried to use the phone Chris gave him to give himself the advantage, but it wouldn't let him summon anything. When he took a look at the phone, it read 'User Error' and it kept repeating the same message over and over. Deciding to look into it later, he resumed the battle once again.

' _This is not good. My attacks still isn't working on it and I'm already this tired to keep fighting! The phone won't work for me and Chris is still healing! I guess the only thing I can do is to use that..."_ Link took out what appears to be a ball of sorts, but it was glowing a bright light. ' _I sure hope this one works, otherwise we're in trouble!'_

 **OOO**

 _"Okay, Link. Here's what I want you to do. When things start to go south, and trust me, things will go south, I want you to use this ball. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but hear me out! When everything starts to go wrong for you, use this ball of light to help you. I don't know what it does, but I do hope that everything goes alright in the end. As for how I got it... well, where did you think I got it? Anyways, get ready. There're coming!"_

 **OOO**

Deciding to risk it all, Link threw the ball at the figure with all of his strength. As the ball flew through the air, it let out a glow of light and as it did, the glow kept glowing brighter and brighter until it was too bright to even look at it. The figure stood there as if it was hypnotized by the ball and spread its arm as if to welcome it. When the ball got to a certain distance to the figure, the area around them was suddenly glowing a radiant light. And then...

Nothing.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

...

...

...

"Yeah, Link and Chris are fighting against the corruption and it would appear that they are somewhat winning. Also, Link threw something at the corrupt Breaker."

...

"Yeah, he threw the Orb of Harmony at another Breaker. Now Link and the Breaker are knocked out cold."

...

"Don't worry about it, the Breaker didn't die, just the corruption."

...

"Whatever, that's all I've got on my report from here. I'm returning back to base."

...

...

...

...

...

" *sigh* Fine, whatever. I'll get right on that."

...

...

"You better not die here Chris. I still need to go a couple of rounds with you. After all..."

 _SHNNK!_

" ** _You're not the only Breaker here who can destroy the 4th wall with ease! Brace yourself, things will only get more crazier than before!"_**

* * *

 **From one fight to another, I'm never gonna get a break from here on out, am I? Well, it's a small price to pay if I want to keep traveling with Link. In any case, bring it on! I'm not going down without a fight!**

 **...Yeah, maybe I should make a note to myself to _make a note to where I am in the story! Also, why the hell am I that dumb, huh!?_ Maybe I should just write myself a bunch of sticky notes to not forget and stick them on myself, just in case. Anyways, this chapter here has some action scenes in it, so hopefully, it will satisfy you until the next chapter. Damn schedule changes, you could've at least warn me, ya know?! Bah, whatever, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **See you guys later!**


	12. We're getting there eventually

I skidded on the ground in order for me to stop myself from falling flat onto the ground. ' _Damn it! What the hell is this person!? Am I dealing with a superhuman or something?! Well, I mean, I know about the cat ears and everything, but still, who is this person!?'_ Before I could get my thoughts in order, the cat person pounced at me and I was forced to move out of the way. By the time I got out of the way, the tree exploded into bits and pieces and the only thing that was left of the tree was a stump. ' _Hoh jeez! I really should watch out for their attack, otherwise, I'm dead!'_ I stood back up quickly and gripped my knife tighter.

From the smoke cloud, I could see the person getting back up, but the weirdest thing was that I couldn't see their head for some reason.

Well, that's odd. When I fought them, their head was their, so why is-?

" _ **NYYYAAAA!**_ "

"What the-?!"

I turned my head in time to see something flying towards me and acting on instinct, I caught it. "Got it! ...Wait, what did I get exactly?" I look down to see what exactly I got and soon regret looking at it. From what I got was a human head, but no just a head, oh no, it's the cat persons' head that I was fighting against. In a panic, I dropped the head and skittered away from it. In doing so, I dropped my knife along with the head. When I tried to pick up the knife, I saw the body of the cat person leaped at me! "Yip!" I jumped to the side again and the body slammed into the tree.

' _Oookaayyy? What just happened? First, the dark figure came bursting into the temple, attacking both me and Link, thus separating us just so that my plan could work. Now, I got this cat person that can somehow take off their head and still attack me while headless.'_ I thought to myself as I was running away while looking back. ' _Ugh, as if things couldn't get any worse than what I'm facing!_ '

As if the world had heard what I just said, I started to hear a different noise coming from ahead. I looked to see a lone goblin standing in front of me with a standard armor set and a long sword. The goblin readied its strike and swung the blade at me. With no time to spare, I stopped running and flopped down to the ground to avoid the attack. After that, I rammed into the goblin and punched it in the face several times before grabbing the sword it dropped and stabbed it in the chest. Hearing the breaking glass sound again, I sighed in relief, thinking that there was one less problem to worry about.

" _ **NYYYYAAAAA!**_ "

Then I was reminded about the other problem that I have yet to deal with. Sighing in frustration, I turned around to face the cat person. Apparently, the cat person managed to get their head right back on their body. ' _Now that I think about it, this person does look familiar. Where have I seen them before?'_ The cat person then took the opportunity to make the first attack at me and I was forced to block their attacks with the sword I got from the goblin. Aside from me being clumsy with the sword and getting scratched up from the cat person, I was doing… decent with it. Whenever the cat person stopped attacking, I took this chance to strike back against the cat person. Unfortunately, the cat person has quite the agility to dodge whatever attack from me.

That or I just suck with the sword.

In any case, we traded blows for a few minutes before I decided to do something else to turn the table. I quickly reached into my pouch, grabbed onto something small and slammed it into the cat person. What happened next was a thing of beauty.

" **IMPACT!** "

The cat person was shot flying across from me, crashing through multiple trees until they came rolling on the ground and eventually coming to a stop. I held out the small object for a few minutes before I held my in pain. "YEOW! God damn, that hurt like a hammer just pounded into me! Why is it that the characters in 'One Piece' make it look cool, yet it hurts so much!? Ow!" Yup, what I got in my hand is an Impact dial from 'One Piece'. The dial has a shell appearance, has a red color and it has holes in various of locations on it. I knew what the side effects would be if someone were to use it, but to think that the impact dial had this

Shaking the pain away of the effects of the impact dial, I looked at the aftermath and suffice to say, it fully worked to what I had in mind. The trees were decimated and I could see a dirt path that lead me to where I can see the cat person. It doesn't look like they're getting up anytime soon. I look down to the dial I had and to my surprise, it was still there. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as I had expected to disappear after I used the thing, but I dismissed it as I had other things to worry about. I sheathed the sword into the scabbard that I grabbed from the goblin and walked off to where I last saw Link.

" _ **HIIIIIIISSSSSSS…**_ "

' _Of course, it's never that simple, is it?_ ' I glanced behind and saw the cat person once again, only this time, the dark aura was almost non-existent and I could see their form clearly now. Although, now that I think about it, they do look familiar… Wait a minute!

"Oh shit! Ms. Fortune!?" Okay, so let me try to wrap my head around this. from Skull girls is somehow here and I'm fighting her. But the question is, how is she here in the first place? I thought that she was suppose to be off saving her friends when that cop told her about her friends abduction! Unless… it has something to do with the fact that when she destroyed the Skull heart, something else happened. Something that has lead her here into this world. Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait until this situation is over.

I gripped the hilt of the sword and waited with bated breath to see what she could do. After what seemed to be hours, Ms. Fortune moved towards me-!

 _THUD!_

-And promptly flopped towards the ground without giving some sort of indication. I just blinked in confusion as I tried to process what the hell just happened. Just then, the dark aura that had possessed her formed on top of her and violently swirled before exploding. "...Oooookaaayyy? What the hell just happened? Did I win or something?" I then promptly dispel those thoughts as I can think about it later. I turned around to leave, but not before looking back at Ms. Fortune and her prone body. "...I'm going to regret this, am I?" Turning back, I picked her up from the ground and carried her in bridal style while being real careful as to not accidentally touch anything inappropriate on her and quickly headed back into the forest to where I was before.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

After trying to retrace my step so many times, I finally managed to get myself back to the clearing. When I got there, I saw Link sitting right beside the prone figure. Link looked like hell, although I can't blame him, this was the first real battle of survival and all. He saw me walking over to him and waved to me, but he also saw me carrying Ms. Fortune with me. Immediately, he shot up and asked me so many questions regarding her.

"Chris!? What happened to you?! And who's this?! Are you alright!?" As he was asking almost all the questions, I gently put down Ms. Fortune in regards to Link.

"First off, calm the hell down." I flicked his forehead and he winced in pain as he held his forehead. "Second, I'll tell you what you need to know, but before that can you at least tell me who this is?" I pointed over to the prone figure behind Link.

He looked behind his shoulder and saw what I was talking about. He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his hand? What? "Oh, yeah… Well, after we both went off to our own battles, I faced off against the remainder of those creatures we faced against. Once that was over, this one," He jerked his thumb towards the prone figure. "Came out of nowhere. I was forced to defend myself without a shield. Things were starting to look bad, so I used your phone to help turn the tide in my favor and this was the result." He finished his explanation with him stretching his arms around us.

Well, comparing to what I just went through, I'd say we're even on battles for today. After Link's explanation, I started to give out mine. From when we first parted to where we are right now, I can safely say that Link wants to kill me badly when we back to the temple as I can see his expression slowly changing into pure anger. But for now-!

"Right, why don't we head back to the temple? You can kill me later when we get back, alright?" Him walking towards Ms. Fortune and carrying her seemed to be his answer. I can only sigh as I can only imagine what Link will do to me once we got back to the temple. I went over to the prone figure that was lying there and when I got closer, I can finally make out what the figure is.

The figure turned out to be female as I can tell by her… *ahem* assets, wearing a green t-shirt with the Legend of Zelda title in the center, Link holding up the master sword towards the sky, clouds and other characters are posted in the background. She was also wearing blue jeans with various of keychains hooked onto her waist, rubber bands on her waist along with a watch.

' _What the hell?! She's from my world! How is this possible!? Unless-!'_ I reached into her pockets and… bingo! I pulled out a phone and I saw the same app that was also on my phone. ' _Ah-Ha! So that's how she got here! And apparently, she also has the app on her phone as well. Question is, who's been putting these apps on our phones in the first place?'_ I thought about this for a moment and I looked down in shame as I couldn't think of an answer. " *sigh* Maybe I'll have the answer soon enough. Right now, I need to hurry back." I carefully picked her up in a bridal style and hurried on back to the temple with Link.

* * *

 _At the temple_

"Hmmm, it would appear that the evil power is working its way quicker than I had expected."

The trek towards the temple was uneventful, thankfully, but that didn't mean that it was that quiet. Along the way, Link had been scolding me for being reckless and how I should really be careful. I was waving him off as I already knew that in the beginning. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to warn me. When we got back to the temple, I saw Impa sitting where I last saw her.

Where did she go when hell broke loose anyways?

In any case, we both said our greetings and everything went along just like how the game went. We laid the two down on the ground just in front of her and Impa asked me where did those two come from. I told her the cat person was from a different part of the world and the female was also where I originated and was also the dark figure that attacked me and Link. She was a bit shocked to hear that this female was the one that attacked us, but calmed down afterwards. She then told us to focus on the task at hand and that Zelda was over at Faron woods to fulfill her part of destiny. "Hey Impa? Would you mind taking care of these two while we're gone?" I asked her as we were about to head off.

"I do not mind. Fate has an interesting way of bringing about others to you."

"I wonder about that…"

Seeing as the female and Ms. Fortune weren't waking up anytime soon, we left them in the care of Impa and headed off towards to Faron woods to find Zelda. Many things were on my mind as we make a march towards Faron woods. The who, what, when, where and why kind of question popped into my mind as we walked, yet one thing was certain. Nothing can be solved by waiting. I'll have the answers to those questions soon enough.

"Oh yeah Chris. I wanted to ask you about something." Link asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Where did you get that sword?" Link pointed at the sword strapped behind me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I got this sword from one of those creatures that you were fighting. I guess one of them broke off formation or something." I took off the scabbard and handed it over to Link. "Here, you're better with the sword than I am."

Link was surprised at first since I'm giving him another sword and all, but nonetheless, accepted the sword. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"I thought maybe you'll need a second sword, just in case if you lose the goddess sword."

" _Chances of the sword being stolen by an enemy or anyone else are 0%."_ Fi's voice popped our from the sword.

"Yeah, well, you never know what'll happened out here. It's best to come prepare." I pointed out to the sword spirit. She didn't say anything else to counter that, so I felt accomplished, having just managing to make a point that didn't get immediately blown up. Me and Link chatted for about fifteen minutes before we ended up onto another clearing, only this time, there were cliffs surrounding the clearing and a stone gate on one side of the clearing. The one thing that stood out the most was the lone figure being surrounded by goblin-like creatures, only this time, they had a red color to them, had a belt around their waist, a brown vest and horns on top of their head.

"Out of the way! Scram!" The one in the middle yelled at them, but it only agitated them further. Seeing the danger that they were in, we hurried towards the person to aid them. Link quickly used his skyward strike on the first enemy while I came in during the strike and punched the second enemy after the first one was gone. As I did this, I took the enemy's weapon and swung it real hard against its head, eliminating it in the process. By the time we we got rid of them, we soon realized that we were surrounded. Me and Link stood back to back as we draw our respect weapons. Me with nothing but the enemy's weapon as I had lost my knife somewhere and Link with his goddess sword.

We took the moment to size up the enemy and gave each other a quick nod before we engaged the enemy. Link handled two enemies while I handled one enemy. It vertically swung at me and I was forced to jump back to avoid the attack. It then charged at me right with its weapon to its side and it made the motion to stab at me. I used the weapon to block the attack, but I could only hold onto it for a few seconds before the enemy managed to wrench the weapon that I was using out of my grasp. Without a weapon, I had to dodge its attack with every strike that it swung at me. I glanced over to my side to see Link having the same trouble as I was having as he was forced to block and counter the attacks without a shield.

I can only hope that wherever Zelda is, she's having a lot better time than we are.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Zelda_

When Zelda got swallowed by the tornado, she landed in the middle of a forest with no recollection on how she got here. She wandered the forest for a bit before getting jumped by the goblin-like enemies. She struggled as hard as she could, but she couldn't break free from their grip. Things were starting to look bad for her when one of them started flying upward. The two that were grabbing Zelda turned to look at who was that, only to find themselves on the ground with their own blades sticking out of their chest.

Soon after, they all exploded into into a million pieces. Zelda looked around in confusion to find who was it that saved her.

"Hey lass? I'm over here!"

She quickly turned around and saw something of a spectacle. What she was staring was a person that was 6'5 tall, red hair and two different eye colors, one being brown and the other green. He were wearing what appears to be a tuxedo outfitted to have multiple accessories all at once. One of them being a sheath for a weapon and another sheath for another weapon, only this one was different.

"Hello? Anyone there in the head?"

That alone snapped Zelda out of her trance and immediately bowed towards them. "I'm terribly sorry for staring at you! I didn't-!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down there, will ya? There's really no need to apologize that many times to me I get it." He sheepishly scratched his chin as he watched Zelda bowing to him profusely. "So, what's a girl like you doing here in the first place?"

Zelda stood up straight and coughed into her hand before answering. "Well, I was with my friends and we were flying about when this strange tornado came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, I'm here."

"Huh, so that's how it's going to be…" The person muttered to themselves before speaking. "Oh right, can't forget the most important thing to do!" He then elegantly bowed towards Zelda. "My name's Rex. Pleasure to meet you." He then took Zelda's hand and kissed it. That action alone made Zelda blushed like a red tomato as she didn't know what was going on. After that, he released her hand and took on a serious expression. "Listen, I know that this is scary, but you need to trust me on this. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe." Rex waved over to Zelda to follow him and disappeared into the trees.

Zelda did looked scared about what was happening, however as it stands, she had no choice but to follow Rex to wherever he's going. She hurried over to Rex while he was walking and the two of them walked in silence.

Few hours went by and Zelda was looking at Rex with a curious look on her face as she tries to figure out who Rex is. Rex though, was trying not to look at Zelda with every fiber in his body. " _Damn it! She's even cute when she right in front of me! Whatever you do, don't look at her! You'll be infected by her cuteness!'_ He was making a lot of faces as he was looking away, leaving Zelda to be confused on what Rex is thinking.

"Um, Mister Rex?" Zelda tugged on his sleeve.

"Please, call me Rex. 'Mister' just sounds old to me."

"Oh, ok. Rex? Where are we going?"

Rex scratched his chin while giving out his answer. "Well, nowhere special. Just a place that's safe from here. There's some people that wanted to meet you."

Zelda looked at Rex with an incredulous look on her as she process what Rex was saying. There were others on the surface that wanted to meet her? More importantly, there were other people that were living on the surface this whole time?! "Wait, wait, wait! There are others here on the surface?! I thought for sure that the surface had monsters roaming the land!"

"Naw, those monsters are really easy to take care of. All you need to do is to keep an eye out for their weakness and that's it. Although, there are some monsters that were really tough to handle." He then shrugged indifferently, "But they also meet the same fate along with the others as well. However, there's something that you must know." He turned around and grabbed Zelda by the shoulders, "No matter what happens out here, no matter who's in danger, promise me that you'll never interfere and keep walking. Can you do that for me?"

Zelda didn't know what Rex was talking about, yet she found herself to agree with Rex and they continued onward. After about five minutes of walking, Rex held out his hand towards Zelda and signaled her to get down. She did so, but was confused as to why they did that and naturally wanted to ask him. However, before she could get a word in, Rex looked at her and put his finger at her lips while also putting his finger up to his lips as well. He then pointed over to his left and what Zelda saw shocked her.

She saw Link and Chris fighting off against multiple creatures that were surrounding them. Link was swinging a sword towards one creature with a giant sword in its hand and Chris dodging the creatures attack. One of the attacks was able to nick Chris's arm as he was dodging them. Zelda wanted to go help them, but Rex blocked her before she could move. She looked at him, pleading him with her eyes to let her go to them. Rex can only shake his head and promptly lead Zelda away from them. She can only look back at Link and Chris as they disappear into the forest once more.

She can only pray for their safety as they continued to walk to their unknown destination.

* * *

 _Fifty minutes later, back with Chris and Link_

"Whew! Thank you guys for coming in to rescue me!"

After that mini-skirmish between us and those creatures, we managed to came out on top as and save the figure. First thing I wanted to mention, I never did pay much attention to the story that much, so when I saw the person that we saved, I was really shocked to see a goron of all things.

The goron in front of me had a leather belt across its chest with a notebook at its side and a backpack filled miscellaneous things. "My name's Gorko, an archeologist. Nice to meet you guys!"

"The name's Chris. Pleasure's all mine."

"My name is Link. It's also nice to meet you as well. Um, Gorko? If you don't mind me asking this, what are you doing here in these woods?"

"I'm here because I heard that there were some artifacts that were buried here, so naturally, I've come here to study them. But then, i was just attacked by those creatures that had swarmed me." It then cross its arms as it adapted a thinking pose, "Just who were those red pests? I didn't expect to run into them in this peaceful forest." They said while scratching their head, "The same can be said about you. This is the second time that I've bumped into one of you kind today. I tell you, all sorts of weird things are going on lately."

"Wait, does this person have long blond hair and a red dress on them?" Link quickly asked the goron.

"Yeah! Not only that, they were accompanied by another person that had the strangest clothing I've seen!"

Wait, what?

"Wait, wait, wait? There was someone with them?! Do you know what they looked like?"

"Well, I didn't get a good look at their face. All I know is that one of your kind was here with another one. I'm sorry if that didn't help."

I can only sigh in sadness as Gorko gave me that answer. I can't blame him, the goron just wanted to learn more about history is all. Though, that got me thinking about the other person that Zelda was with. Who was with Zelda and why did they need her for? Unless it's Ghirahim, I can't think of anyone else. In any case, we talked for a bit and Gorko wanted to show us something as thanks. Gorko then went up to a moss covered statue that vaguely looks like the ones in skyloft. They then went on about how there is a place in the sky called the Isle of the Goddess and how the statues were a way to travel back up.

Link wanted to tell him that the statue was common back in skyloft, but one look from me and he kept his mouth shut. I know Gorko is a good guy here, but if we were to tell him that we were from the sky, I have a feeling that we'll be here for a while. Although, I could tell that Link wanted to go pray at the statue, so I let him. I can only wince in sympathy as Gorko asked Link an endless amount of questions about how did he do what he did. I chuckled at the sight of Gorko shaking Link for answers as Link has swirly eyes on him. Yet, my mind was on Zelda and this mysterious individual that was with her. Who's escorting Zelda and what's their goal in all this? In any case, we'll have to get to Zelda quickly if we want answers.

Zelda, we're coming to get you and when we do, we're going to have a grand tour of the surface! But first, I need to get Link out of this mess...

* * *

 **Welp, things are starting to get really weird right now. First, this girl appeared as soon as that dark aura disappeared, now we got Ms. Fortune here from Skullgirls also appearing into this world as well. The hell is happening to this world!? Eh, I'll figure it out along the way, like I always do... Oh, wait.**

 **Here's a treat for you guys since you've been waiting. Two chapters all at once! Yup, that's exactly what I had in mind. That or you would all get a cookie. Either way, the second chapter will pop up right after this chapter is posted up! I could really feel the anticipation that is about to come! Also, multiple characters from different series will have an appearance at some point in the story as well as my other OCs.**

 **With that said, I like to once again thank you guys for taking the chance to read my fic and that I own nothing at all.**

 **See you guys later!**


	13. Breaker vs Breaker Pt 1

**Two chapters in a row! This will probably be a one time thing, but I'll do whatever I can do make this happen, but for now, roll the chapter!**

* * *

After Link answered all of Gorko's question, it's suffice to say that he was happy with the results that he's got from all those questions. However, as all of this happened, we didn't realize that the stone gate that was previously closed is now opened. Thinking that Link's presence might've opened the gate when he got close to the statue, I shrugged it off and grabbed Link before Gorko could say anything. Sorry Gorko, but we need to get moving!

We headed off through the gate, only to stumble upon a cliff. Fortunately, there was a log conveniently placed right by the cliff and soon enough, we were on our way. "Hey Chris? What do you think we'll find here?" Link asked me after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Hmm, maybe some new plants or animals or something? I don't know, your guess is as good as mine." I answered Link while shrugging. Link continued to talk about what they'll encounter on the way and what will happen next. Though, I was only half listening to him at the time, thinking about the other individual that was with Zelda. Who was with Zelda and how did they know where Zelda was? Was this individual from my world as well? Argh, so many questions and not enough answers! Ah, screw this! I'll figure it out later! Right now, I need to get my head in the game.

By the time we wrapped our conversation, we arrived at our destination and I've got to say, this place looks beautiful. Faron woods is nothing like the one in the game. I may have already said this before, but in the game, you get a look on what faron woods look like, but when you're here in this world, it's nothing more of nature's beauty. The air feels fresh and the smell of nature smells of… nature.

I can't think of anything cheesy here. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Anyways, when we got here, Fi popped out of the goddess sword and told us that we've arrived at faron woods. She then gave us a brief description about how this forest came to be and how the water in this region is the one giving life to the forest. She also said something about how the plant life attracts the animals, but I wasn't paying attention as I was already ahead of them. I do like Fi, but when you hear someone giving a history lesson, you tend to do crazy things to get out of it.

Although, I may have to rethink on my life choices right now.

"Um, okay, so if I go here… oh come on!"

Why the hell did I think this was a good idea to begin with? As Fi was about to give out her history lesson about faron woods, my mind decided that it was a good idea to run away. I did so with gutso and somehow ended up in a different part of the forest. Naturally, I ran back the way I came, only to end up in the same area again. I tried to go into another direction and I was back to where I started. Abandoning all thought process, I ran all around the place, hoping that my frantic running would bring me out of the forest. I kept running for what seemed to be about fifteen minutes and I still can't get out of this forest.

At least, that's what I think how long it took. I don't know really.

" *pant* *pant* *pant*... Man, why did I think it was a good idea to run off like that in the first place?" Currently, I was laying down on the ground, trying to catch my breath from doing that running. I looked at the sky in peace as I was reminiscing on my memory from when I first got here to where I was right now. I know that this isn't the time to do this, but when was I ever going to get a chance like this? Anyways, I remembered the time spent with Link and Zelda and how they were awesome in comparison to the game.

The times that we've talked about non-important things and the times we've hung out together…

Those were good times.

 **OOO**

 _Five weeks ago_

 _Chris, Link and Zelda can be seen sitting by the fountain's edge, talking about how the phone functions and what all sorts of things it could do._

" _So if I were to push this right here…"_

" _Yup. If you press that button right there, my phone can take pictures!"_

 _She lit up as she heard that there was something that can immortalize their moments together._ " _Oh! Why don't we take a picture together then? I want to see how this works!"_

 _Chris and Link looked at each other before nodding at Zelda. Chris then got up and told Zelda to sit next to Link. He then sat on Link's left side and held out his phone's camera side towards them. A flash came from the phone moments later as Chris pressed something on the phone. It distorted Zelda and Link as they rubbed their eyes to get of this strangeness that had blinded them. Once that was done, they looked back at Chris's phone to see the result and… suffice to say, they were mixed feelings._

 _In the picture, Zelda had a blank look on her face, Link had one eye opened and the other closed, all the while Chris was making a funny face. As they say their picture, Zelda looked away in embarrassment, Link stared at the picture as if he was trying to comprehend on what he just did and Chris was laughing away at the picture._

" _Oh my… if I had known that it would also take in this moment, I would've decline it immediately." Chris patted her in the back to reassure her that this wasn't the first time that this happened. He then proceeded to the tell them about the time where his other friends didn't also make a good impression on their picture, but it was fun to do so. Afterwards, they tried to take another picture and as they did, a bright flash emitted from Chris's phone…_

 **OOO**

...Only to lead up to where we are now. I looked at the picture that we took back at the fountain. The picture consists of us three smiling, like there wasn't a care in the world. "...Damn it. And this had to go happen." I still feel bad for letting Zelda slip right through me when I was just there. However, I know that if I want things to back the way they were, I'm gonna have to go with Link and rescue Zelda. Although, I can't help but think about that other figure that had appeared when that tornado came. Who was that and why did they attack me in the first place? There was also another one, but they're currently leading Zelda to somewhere. I know it's obvious, but there's something big that's going on right now.

And me lying here won't get anywhere.

I got up from the ground, pocketed my phone and took a few moments to survey my surroundings. Now that I think about it, whenever I enter the forest, there would be a red flower at the base of a tree. Maybe if I go through the one with the flower, then I should get somewhere. Testing this theory, I went through the flower entrance and ended up back to where I am, but the flower ended up in a different location. ' _Ah, now we're getting somewhere! If I keep this up, I should be out of here in no time!'_ With this in mind, I continued to walk through the flower entrance.

 _Link's POV_

"Chris?! Chris?! Chris, where are you?!"

When Chris suddenly ran away, I immediately went to follow him, trying to get him to stop, but for some reason, he kept running away from me. However, as I was just about to reach him, I tripped over something and stumbled for a bit before falling down. When I got back on my feet, I lost sight of him. I called out to him, to see if I can find him. It turned out to be a bad decision as I ran into those red goblin creatures. They saw me coming and immediately run towards me to attack.

The battle itself only lasted for about five minutes. For some reason, they were really easy to handle, like those stem creatures we faced earlier.

"Um, e-e-excuse me? Human?"

Startled by the voice that popped out of nowhere, I raised my sword in a defensive stance, ready for anything. "AH! Please don't hurt me!" I then looked down to see a small creature that looks to be a furry… little creature. It then ran away from me as I saw it quickly skittered up the hill. I stand there, dumbfound as I had no idea on what just happened. After I saw it disappeared, Fi came out of the sword and informed me that there was a spike when I encountered that creature. I immediately thought that creature to be Zelda, but Fi shot it down, saying there was a five percent chance of it being Zelda.

I felt embarrassed by that, but it soon went away as she said that the creature was actually a forest creature called a Kikwi. " _Kiwis are an intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further inspection… clearly not Zelda."_ I hung my head down in shame as I could hear her honest, yet blunt tone at me. " _However, it is unclear as to why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate this phenomenon."_ Having no objections to that, I nodded over to Fi and she popped right back into the sword.

I looked over at the sloop to where the kikwi went saw that it was really steep than what I had previously thought. I did some stretches before attempting to run up the slope. I got up to about halfway before I messed up my footing and rolled down back to the bottom. I crashed into the cliffside that was behind me, bruising me up and making my vision fuzzy. Once my vision cleared up, I slowly got back up onto my feet, cleaned myself up and attempted to run up the slope again. I would've gotten to the top, had I not ran out of stamina before rolling back down. Before I crashed back into the cliffside, I used my feet and hands to slow myself down until I completely stop right before the cliffside.

I was already tired from running up that sloop, but I knew that I had to find Chris and Zelda before something happens to them. Resolving myself, I walked over to the sloop once again and mentally preparing myself before sprinting up the sloop. Eventually, I finally got myself to the top of the sloop and plopped down onto the grass. " *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* I'm… never… doing that… again." After catching my breath, I got up from the ground and kept walking to find the small kikwi.

It only took about a minute or so before I came across two stone pillars. Beyond the pillars was a field that was covered in mushrooms and trees that were scattered. As I was taking in my newfound surroundings, I saw the kikwi just in front of me. It turned around and saw me standing before shaking in fear and running away again. "Hey wait! Don't run! I just want to ask you something!" I quickly jumped off the cliff and ran after the little kikwi.

Along the way, I encountered those stem creatures, but I didn't have time to deal with them, so I made quick work of them. After that, I resumed the chase, only to have already lost it. "How is it doing that so fast? I thought for sure I was following them!" I looked around to see if I can at least get a bead on it, but to no luck. I was about to give up when I just remembered about the goddess's sword dowsing ability. I pulled out the sword from the sheath and held it out in front of me. Moments later, the sword emitted a small glow, indicating where Zelda is currently. However, that got me thinking about how I can find Chris with this. "Hey Fi? Do you think I can use the dowsing ability to help me find Chris?"

" _It is possible. One moment…_ " Fi didn't say anything for about two minutes after that before I heard a _ding_ sound from the sword. " _Master, it is done. You can now use the sword's dowsing ability to find Chris._ " Thanking Fi for that, I held out the sword onto another direction until the sword was emitting a bright glow. With the destination in mind, I headed over towards that direction.

" _Master, if I may be bold to ask you this question._ " Fi asked me after a few minutes of silence, " _Why is finding Chris your priority currently? Finding the spirit maiden should require your utmost concern. Finding Chris will only delay our main objective._ "

"We have to find him! I mean, I know that Chris can take care of himself, but I can't help but worry about him!"

" _It would appear that this human Chris holds a deep connection to you. What makes Chris so special that you would prioritize his safety over the spirit maiden's?_ "

I slowed down my pace as I took Fi's question in. I know that Zelda was in trouble, but something tells me whoever was escorting her can be trusted… for now anyways. "There are some things that I need to ask Chris about where did he truly come from and why is this all happening in the first place. That's why I have to find him Fi. To get some answers."

Speaking of which, there was also the fact that there was another person that should up and she had clothing that Chris was wearing when he first got here. Could that person and Chris have a connection between each other? What's the real story behind Chris? The more I think about it, the more questions that start to pop up.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME, I'M BEING CHASED BY SOMETHING THAT WANTS TO KILL ME!"

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise that was coming from one of the directions in the forest. I quickly made my way over to where the noise was coming from. As I made my way over, I thought about that voice that had yelled out. It sounded a lot like Chris for some reason, like whenever Chris would pull of a prank on one of the students at the academy and the victim of said pranks would chase him around until they caught him.

When I finally got to the source of the voice, I saw Chris bursting out from the bushes and running behind my back. "Oh god Link! You're here, that's great! Now help me out with this thing that's been chasing me! Also, give me back my phone, I completely forgot about it!" I had no idea on what Chris was talking about, but I didn't get a chance to ask him as I saw some movement coming from where Chris popped out. I held out the goddess sword in front of me while holding out my arm across Chris. A tense moment passed by when suddenly something came rushing out of the bushes and into Chris. I barely had the time to process what just happened as I heard the sound of fighting right behind me.

"FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU IMPOSTER!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S THE IMPOSTER! STOP TRYING TO COPY ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP FIRST!?"

Currently, there were two Chris's in front of me, fighting each other to the death. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was imagining things, but as if the goddess had some sort of twisted humor, there were still two Chris's fighting each other. "Fi…? Do you think that the dowsing ability to can tell who's who?"

" _I'm afraid not master Link. The dowsing ability can only act as a compass of sorts and locate an object or a human that you wish to seek. You chose to seek out Chris, therefore it has found Chris. It cannot differentiate between said object or human._ " Fi informed me from the sword. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I looked back at the scuffle to see both of the Chris's have stopped fighting and werealready on the ground. One is on their knees while the other one is sprawled on the ground.

"I'll… get you…"

"Right… back… at you…"

Suddenly, both of them shot up from their position and looked at me with a wide eye look on them.

"THAT'S IT!/THAT'S IT!"

Both Chris's looked at each other with a heated glare before turning back to me. "Link! You know me better than anyone! I'm the real deal!" Chris 1 said to me.

"No way! Link would know that I'm the real deal! You know that, right Link!?" Chris 2 said.

In my head, I couldn't tell the difference between the two as they both acted and talk like Chris would. ' _Maybe I could ask them a question only the real Chris would? No, that would only end with a headache. Maybe if… no, that won't work as well…_ ' The Chris's weren't making it easy for me as they continued to overlap each other, which then slowly escalated into a yelling contest. My eyes twitched in annoyance as I was trying to think of a way to tell the difference between them. Soon enough, the noise got to me and I snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!" At this point, I was getting tired of the constant yelling and of them trying to tell me that they're the real deal. Their face was contorted into shock.

"Whoa! I don't think I've ever seen you this angry before. I mean, sure, you've been angry at me several times, but that's just baby wash. Now…"

Now it was my turn to be in shock as I took the time to let that sink in. Was this really the first time I've been this angry? I shook my head, thinking that this wasn't the time. "Never mind on what just happened, right now, I need to figure out who's who!"

"Well, that's easy!" Chris 1 pointed at himself, "I'm the real deal! That there is the fake!"

"The hell do you mean I'm fake!?" Chris 2 pointed at Chris 1 accusingly, "You're the fake! I'm the real deal!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

" _Alright, that's enough_!"

I put myself between them and pushed them aside. I wasn't going to get involved into another argument, so I took it upon myself to stop them before things escalate. "Right, so it's obvious that we need to do something about this situation that we're in. So! Here's what I'm going to do. Since I can't think of any questions that can help me determine who's the real Chris, I'm going to use this," I took out the phone from my pouch that I had forgotten to return and showed it to them. "To help me figure out this mess. Right, so let me see here…" I was about to turn on the screen when the phone shocked me for some reason, making me drop the phone.

"Oh, I'll get it!/Oh, I'll get it!"

Both Chris's went to grab the phone when suddenly-!

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

One of the Chris's got shocked by the phone while the other one was fine. "The hell was that?!" Chris took the question right out of my mouth as I stared agape at the results. "You know? Now that I think about it, this kinda feels cliche." He must've saw what I was thinking as he scratched his chin sheepishly. "Uh, I'll tell you later."

" **Damn it, I thought I had you there. To think that you had this sort of feature on your phone as well."** The real Chris quickly grabbed his phone off the ground and joined my side while I was holding out the sword again. When the fake Chris stood up, they were wrapped around a dark aura before it dispersed completely, leaving behind a figure.

He wore some kind of shirt that had a skull with a fire behind it, black pants, trinkets around both of his wrists, dark slick hair with a piece of hair sticking out, dark boots and assortments of items on him. He looked at us with these evil, yet lazy eyes as if he's analyzing us. "So, are we going to get this over with or are we going to have one of those cliche scenes where I tell you why I'm here that will probably take about the entirety of this chapter?"

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Chris beat me to it. "I was hoping that you could at least give us a short version to why you're here. I'm not in the mood for cliches after what just happened a while back."

"I can manage that." He cleared his throat for a bit before resuming, "Long story short, I was offered a deal by someone powerful and they want me to kill you. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I am. Except for the part about you wanting to kill me!" Chris yelled at the man. I wasn't sure why he wants to kill Chris, but I'm not going to let him do it! I quickly stood in front of Chris with my sword drawn and held it against him while glaring at him. He looked bemused at my action, it was as if he knew me on a personal level.

"Look Link. My business is with him behind you. I'm on strict orders as to not harm you. Just walk away from here and pretend this never happened." I tighten my grip on the sword as I knew he wouldn't go away just like that. He regrettably sighed at me and pulled out a phone that looked like Chris's, except it looked more better. "I was afraid this would happened. I'll make this quick then." He tapped something in his phone and and something popped into his hands. He raised it above his head and threw it at us.

The next thing I knew was that everything around me turn dark.

 _Chris's POV_

"Aw crap! Link, move!" I tackled Link towards the ground and minutes later, there was a loud sound coming from behind. I looked back to see a black soot covering a part of the ground. "Are you kidding me!? A grenade!? Do you even know what you're doing with that?!"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid or anything." The guy nonchalantly shrugged as he shook his head.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why are you targeting Link as well!? Isn't your target me?!"

The guy sighed as if he's heard the dumbest thing in the world. "Look, I gave him a chance to walk away from all this. Instead, he chose to stay. Isn't that how the world works?"

What the hell is this guy thinking?! The world doesn't work like that! I mean, from my perspective, it doesn't. In any case, this guy's serious on killing me! Who's trying to kill me in the first place?! I looked back at Link to see how he's doing, only to find him knocked unconscious. ' _Oh no. I must've accidentally knocked him out on accident! Now what do I do!?'_ Before I could do anything, the guy suddenly closed the distance between us and knocked the wind out of me.

 _POW!_ "Gah!" I was on my knees and was promptly kicked off to the side afterwards. I then slammed into the side of the tree and was knocked out for a few seconds before waking right back up. After getting back up on my feet, I tried to throw a punch at him, but he countered my punch by going under my arm and hooking me around my neck and throwing me down to the ground. "Argh! Get… off of me!" I pried off his arm off of mine and got myself back on my feet again. And

I took a step back away to get some distance, yet it never did me good as he jumped towards me and was about to sidekick me. I raised my arm to the side and I could feel his strength breaking my arm and my defense. Also, I was sent flying off again into the distance and rolled on the ground. I slowly tumbled around the ground into a complete stop and all the while, getting back on my feet. ' _Damn! This guy's not joking! He really wants to kill me! The question is, why? And who sent out the kill order for me anyways?! Why are there cliches everywhere?! One things for certain…'_ I stood back up and had my hand on my phone as I glared at the man slowly walking his way over to me.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

 **Greeeaaat. As if I didn't have my fill of battles already. This is already turning more and more cliche by the minute. Whatever, I'll get my answer when I beat the guy. Hopefully, I won't have any more battles after this.**

 **So, I've been gone for a while. I have a perfectly good explanation here… FFXIV. That's my answer. Honestly, the prospect of me making my own equipment and selling them on the market for a high price sounds appealing. Anyways, things are getting slow, which is perfect for me to write more stories! If I don't get distracted first, that is… Also, I would like to apologize for the lack of quality that is here in this fic. When you're working the night shift, you tend to doze off a bit.**

 **Still! Updates for this story will be slow as of now, since I need the time to check the chapters and see if they need any improvement. Well, I'll be off doing… whatever it I do in my free time, but I'm off! Thank you for taking the time for reading this fic.**

 **See you guys later!**


	14. Breaker vs Breaker Pt 2

Like anything other peaceful day on the surface, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and everything in the world was peaceful. It was there was nothing that could go wrong.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

…

…

…

 _BOOOOM!_

…

…

…

 _BOOOM!_

However, as if the very earth itself grew angry, several explosions ringed across the land, scaring the forest creatures away from it. As all of the forest creatures ran away, one creature in particular, was staying right where they are, gazing at the explosion as if it was entrancing. The little kikwis were surrounding this creature and hiding behind its back for protection. It gazed at the explosion before leading the kikwis away. " _So… it has begun. The future rests in your hand now young breaker. Be it to the world's destructor or its salvation, time will tell._ "

In another part of the forest, lies a village, safe away from prying eyes. One lone figure ran across the village towards a building that was significantly larger than the rest of the houses. When they got to the entrance, they burst open the door and yelled out into the room. "CAPTAIN! THERE'S TROUBLE!" Immediately as the person said those words, chaos erupted. People were scrambling about, getting their weapons and organizing whatever they can get their hands on.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Once those words were said, everyone with the vicinity of the voice stopped what they're doing and look towards the voice. The one that said that was a man that stood at six feet tall, blond wild hair and his lazy yet curious eyes. He wore a brown heavy trench coat with a simple brown t-shirt underneath it, black combat pants along with combat boots, a brown baseball cap with various of buttons and pins on it and a cowboy hat is slung across his neck. If you were to take a little closer at his hands, you could see that he's wearing a single silver gauntlet on his left hand. After everything calmed down, the captain resumed. "Right, so what's going on then?"

"Captain! There's been an explosion near one of the entrances towards the temple, only about 20 meters away, but it looks like it was really close towards our location! What should we do?!"

The captain took the information in before grinning like a madman and slamming his fist onto the railing. "What else?! We go to the fighting!"

Before the captain could go anywhere, another person came up behind the captain and whacked him in the head. "Don't go running in reckless! We don't need another incident to happen again like last time." The person that whacked the captain was five foot ten, brown short hair and has these cold, calculating eyes. They have this body that resembles a woman's for some reason, a suit that was outfitted with a gun and a combat knife and a glove on their right hand.

The captain then rubbed his hand as he was nursing a bruise that was forming on his head. "Oh, come on Charles! When was the last time we had fun?"

The person, now known as Charles, crossed their arms across their chest and gave the captain a glare. "I don't know. Last time you had 'fun', you destroyed the cafeteria and depleted all of our food supply. You also somehow destroyed about fifteen houses during your 'fun' time. What do you have to say about that David?!"

The captain, known as David, then faced towards Charles and gave them a glare of his own. "And what's wrong with how I'm having fun!? I was invited to have a drinking contest with some of the people there! You're saying that I can't drink now?!"

"That's exactly what I mean! It's because of that, you were able to do this much damage to the town!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?! It happened, like what, two to four weeks ago!"

"So?! I'm not letting you go out there again! That's final!"

From there, the two bickered on and on, mostly about David not allowed to go out to have his 'fun', the other being an insult contest between them. "Should we do something about them?" One person asked another.

"Nah, you remember what happened to the last guy that tried to stop them? He ended up in the clinic for his broken bones and fracture." The other person shivered before continuing, "I don't want to end up like that guy."

"Yeah, I get ya. Then, what the hell are we suppose to do now? Obviously, we can't stay here."

Several people were currently thinking of a solution to their current problem, yet nothing comes to mind. David and Charles's bickering weren't helping at all, so they were stuck until those two stop. So, they opted to sit back and wait until things calm down between the two. One thing was on their mind though, they hoped that whatever is out there doesn't get closer to them.

* * *

 _Back to Chris_

This is not how I wanted things to go!

When I got separated from Link, I somehow ended up getting lost in some part of the woods. Luckily, I was able to find my way out using the flowers as my guide. When I got out of the forest, I was meet with a clone of myself for some reason by the entrance, but it didn't do any of the clone things that you would see in a cartoon. Instead, it drew out a weapon and came charging at me! I barely dodged the attack and ran past it to later see it chasing after me with incredible speed. We've must have ran for at least about twenty minutes before I bumped into Link. Immediately after seeing his face, I went behind his back to tell him that someone was chasing after me. The clone then came running out of the bush, brush past Link and tackled me into the ground. Got into a bit of a tussle, Link yelling out towards us, him dropping the phone on accident and here we are now.

Huh, when you think about it, that's kinda how my life is right now, but without the tussle and all the… Nevermind.

Anyways, after all that nonsense, I found myself hiding from the guy behind a tree, hoping that he doesn't see me. I peeked around the tree to see him looking at his phone as he was looking at his phone. "You know, if you want to be sneaky, you're gonna have to do better than that." Suddenly, spikes erupted from the tree and were redirected towards me. In a panic, I ducked down and rolled forward, avoiding the deadly spikes. I then turned around in time to see him chucking another grenade at me.

"Seriously?! Aren't those in a cooldown or something?!" Yet dodging another blast from the grenade, I promptly ran in another direction into the forest. I glanced behind while running to see if he was following me or not and it turns out, he freaking disappeared! I stopped running to see if I can spot him hiding somewhere.

"You really need to watch your surroundings more carefully."

I turned around in surprise and saw a fist come flying towards me. Unfortunately, I took the hit pretty hard and fell on my bottom. I was pretty daze from that hit, but I could make out the guy walking towards me and pinning me down towards the ground. I tried to get his grip off of me, but he proved to be the strong one here. "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only doing this as a job." He pulled out a knife from his pocket and made a stab motion at me. Having no time to spare, I grabbed his arm and swung my fist at him, yet somehow, he stopped it.

"You're not the only one that has trick up their sleeves! **IMPACT!** "

He was sent flying through the trees like a ragdoll, leaving behind a trail. I smirked at the result, thinking that would at least buy me some time to think. ' _Okay, so this guy here can use multiple items and can somehow keep using them at anytime. He can even spot me from a mile away, even when I'm hiding. So how's this guy doing all this? He could be a hacker or someone who's been here longer before me. Either of these two seems plausible, but there's no way of knowing for sure if he's one of them.'_

"You know…"

I stopped my train of thoughts to face towards where the voice was coming from and saw the guy standing where I sent him flying. His arm looks worse for wear, but I could tell that I damaged him quite a bit. Yet he has this insane smile on him, like he's enjoying this."I was wondering when you were going to get serious. It would make this job real boring for me." He then flung his knife at me and I fumbled with it until I got it. "Here's what we're going to do. You're going to use that knife while I-" He then took out a _oh my god is that a giant freaking sword?!_ " Will use this. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Why do you get the big sword and I get the small one?! Also, when did this turn into an impromptu sword fight?!" Both question was ignored as the guy charged at me with his sword raised high. Now look, there's something you should know about me before we get into all this.

I'm not a fighter. Like, at all.

I haven't been into any fights at all. I mean, sure I've seen fights on the internet and on various of other videos of people fighting each other when I was back home, but that doesn't mean I like to fight! So naturally, when that sword came at me, I jumped to the left to avoid the attack, only to get my right leg sliced.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!"

I laid there on the ground, holding my leg in agony as I could feel my leg bleeding heavily. It doesn't look like my left was cut off, but I could feel the cut to my was really deep. "Seriously? That's it? Pfft, you're really weak, ain't ya?" I glared over to the guy that was standing over me with his sword at his side. "If you're really that weak, then I see no point in continuing this battle." He then swung his sword around before hanging the sword above his head. "Anything you want to say before your head gets chopped?"

You know that feeling when you're losing a battle and every plan that you make goes bad so sudden?

"Just… one."

That's not the case here. In face, my plan's just getting started.

"Mines."

He looked at me funny before going widening his eyes in realization. When we were fighting, I was placing mines in various areas in order to maximize the explosion's area of effect. As to how I did all of this, why do you think I've been dodging a lot lately?

Before he could get away, I quickly leaped towards his leg and hooked him down to the ground. I then quickly crawl my way out before the mines could detonate. I could hear the mines beeping faster and faster with each minute that I'm crawling. Just as I was about to get away, I felt my leg being grabbed by something rough. I look back to see the guy prone and holding onto my leg while having this crazed smile on him. "So… this is how you want to go down, huh? In that case-!" He began to drag me back to where the mines are at an incredible rate. "Let me help you with that!" Upon hearing those words, I frantically tried to crawl my way out, but with his grip on my good leg and my bad leg acting up, there wasn't anything that I could do to get him off of me.

Well, I guess this is it for me… I've lived a good life. I closed my eyes as I was prepared to face my fate…

"CHHHHRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

Are we really doing a cliche thing right now?! Ah, whatever, if it's helping me, then I have no problem! Me and the guy turned our heads towards where the voice was coming from and to my surprise, I saw Link freaking roping in like Tarzan! "Link! How did you-?!"

"No time! Just grab onto my hand!" Seeing no objection to that, I grabbed myself a handful of dirt and flung it at the guy. He let go of my leg to rub his now stinging eye and I use this opportunity to quickly get up and jump towards Link. I could still feel the pain coursing through my right leg as I jumped up, but I ignored it as I jumped up towards him. I barely managed to grab hold of him and we both somehow got away.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

I looked back to see that the mines that I've planted worked their charm as I could see the smoke from the explosion that just happened. Before I planted those mines, I adjusted the explosion just enough for me to knock him out, but since I saw how powerful he was, I upped the ante on the explosion a bit. When we got back down to the ground, the pain in my right leg doubled as we managed to get back onto ground. Link saw this and shouldered me away over to a safe place. "Damn it, it hurts." I said after a few minutes of walking.

"Well, what did you expect? You got a cut on your leg and somehow you won the battle." As Link said that to me, I couldn't help but feel guilty for making him worry over me like that. Sure, I've been in tons of messes before we got to the surface, but those were minor things. Now, we got ourselves into a world where one of us could potentially die. Still though, that doesn't change the fact that I'm getting an earful later for doing something like this.

"Yeah…" After that, we fell back into silence once again. I lost track of how long we've been walking, but eventually we found a good spot to take a rest and sat down. Link shuffled through his pouch before taking out some bandages and telling me to take off my boot. Few minutes of wrapping later and I was wearing myself with more bandages. We both sat across from each other in silence before I spoke up. "Look Link, I'm-"

"Save it. You did what you had to do."

"Wait, what?" What did he just say? Shouldn't he be tearing me a new hole in me like he would whenever I get myself hurt? "Uh, shouldn't you be yelling at me for doing something so reckless?"

He looked down towards the ground as if he was ashamed of something. "When we first entered the surface, I originally thought it was going to be simple; go in, get Zelda and come back to skyloft safe and sound. Since then, we've faced against many enemies that could've killed us easily." He huffed in frustration before continuing. "I know that you know that I'm angry at you for doing something so reckless, yet at the same time, I know why you did it. I… Can you promise me something?" He then looked at me straight in the eye with his blue crystal eyes. "Can you at least be safe, long enough until we get back Zelda? I don't want to lost another friend…"

It was at this point, I realized the consequences of my action that lead up to this point. Me running off and getting myself into a fight and barely making it out alive… Yeah, I may have gotten carried away.

 **Ya think?!** Oh shut up! What would you do if you were sent into a world where your fantasy come to life!? *Ahen* Anyways, like I was saying, I didn't realize the consequences of my action would lead Link as he is right now. In fact, I don't think I'd ever realized it at all… Man, I'm that slow, aren't I? "Look Link, I-"

"Oh, you guys are doing that already? We're not halfway into the story yet!"

Link shot up from his position, turned around, draw out _both_ of his swords outs and faced towards the voice. That voice turned out to be the guy that I was fighting against only hours ago. "What the hell?! Aren't you suppose to be knocked out or something?! How did you survive something like that?!" Seriously, I set those explosives to at least the minimum firepower to knock someone out! He looks a bit messy sure, but that doesn't change the fact that he got out of that explosion alive!

The guy rolled his shoulders before answering. "Pfft, you called those explosives? Please, I've been through worse than that. Also," He took out his pho _oh crap is that how he's doing all of this?!_ "Heh, by that look on your face, I see that you got the message. Yup, I'm a breaker like you, but I'm better and stronger than you." He then pointed the sword over to Link. "However, your friend over here is another story. I can tell that your friend over there is really strong. Tell you what, I'll fight your friend first and then when I'm done with him," He then pointed over the sword at me as he glared at me. "You're next. Got me?" I glared at him right back at him as my answer.

"Link, listen closely. The guy you're about to face is a breaker like me. I don't know how he's here in the first place, but you have to be careful." I don't know the full details about him, but I may have a theory about how he got those powers. Link didn't look back at him, but I had a feeling that he'd heard me. When the guy turned away for a minute, I quickly reached into my pouch and place the item that was in my pouch into his before the guy turned around. "If everything ends up falling apart, I placed something in your pouch that should turn things in your favor. Use it well." I whispered over to Link. I'm not sure if Link heard all that since I'm still sitting on the ground, but he did nod his head, so I guess I did.

"So, are you ready then? I haven't got all day!" Yeesh, this guy really wants to get into it doesn't he? Link didn't say anything to him, but he got into his battle stance, already ready to fight. "Heh, the strong silent type, aren't you? Well, it is common courtesy to introduce oneself before engaging so…" He swung his sword around in a fluent motion before planting the sword back down to the ground. "The name's Jeff. That'll be the first and last time you'll see me. Now then…" He grabbed the sword and charged straight at Link with incredible speed.

"LET'S MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the village_

After Charles and David's argument have subsided, they both calmed themselves down up to the point where the first guy that came bursting through the door gave them a more proper report about the explosions that were occurring in the forest. Charles managed to rally up some people to go handle the situation while David wanted to go into the fight. Charles couldn't help but sigh at David's antics, but couldn't really blame him. After all, he? wanted to go out there as well to gather more info about the situation. "So, is that everyone?" After Charles assembled his? three-man team, they are in a room with nothing in it with the exception of a table in the center.

"Yes sir! Jimmy Rock, reporting for duty!" Jimmy wore what appeared to be like a tunic, like the one's the students wore at the academy, but its color its brown and it was outfitted with many accessories, for example, a button with a sword and shield insignia in one of the buttons and another having another symbol, only it has spikes coming from both directions. Another notable feature about him is that he's carrying a huge hammer on his back.

"Sara Minumim, reporting for duty! And Jimmy, don't go charging in reckless like last time! We barely got away unscathed and we almost didn't complete our mission because of it!" Sara was wearing the same uniform like Jimmy, but her color was a light blue with a feather on her hat. On her back were two curved swords and on her waist were two daggers strapped on her person. "Honestly, it's no wonder David made you his prodigy! You both act like idiots sometimes."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot and neither is my captain!" Jimmy turned towards Sara and was giving her the deadliest glare he could muster.

"Get real! Last time David somehow messed up the direction for transporting some cargo back to town and he ended up in the Temple of Time! If that doesn't say he's an idiot, then I don't what is!" She countered Jimmy and gave her glare as well.

"You take that back! Obviously, he'd took a wrong turn somewhere!"

"I stand by my words! He's an idiot!"

Sparks of electricity started to show between the two's stare-off and they were intensifying by the minute. Just as the electricity was reaching high levels, a voice came out of nowhere and someone came in between them. "Guys, guys, guys! Please don't fight!" The person that stepped in between them was also wearing the same thing as the other two, but its color this time was black. He wore a bow on his back with a quiver filled with arrows. "I know that you both respect your captains well, but please, can you guys just give it a rest?"

It seemed to have an effect as both Jimmy and Sara calmed down and stepped down from each other. "Yeah… I may have gone overboard with that. I apologize." Sara coughed into her hand as she said that.

"Yeah, same here. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong here." Jimmy crossed his arms as he made that proclamation. Sara did a _tsk_ as she heard this, but didn't made any further comment on it.

"Hmmm… in any case," The person that stopped the two snapped into a salute. "Johnny Bangle, reporting for duty!"

Charles looked over to the three before nodding. "Good, it would seem that everything is in order despite what just happened." Sara and Jimmy blushed in embarrassment upon hearing this. "In any case, you may have already heard the announcement, but I'll say it again for clarity sake. Few hours ago, a report came in stating that multiple explosions can be heard in faron woods. We have no idea who's fighting who, but we do have several ideas. One of them being a breaker is fighting against something. Something that's much more powerful than them."

The three who'd heard this looked at each other with uncertainty before Sara spoke up. "Captain Charles? With a due respect, isn't a breaker suppose to break the fourth wall in order to achieve his or her victory? We've seen other breakers break the wall with ease. What makes this one different?"

"Currently, we don't know why this one is different, but that's why you three are to go in there, find out what's the situation and report back when you have the chance." Charles then pulled out a map from under the table and placed it in front of them. "As of right now, we're here," He? pointed his? finger on one part of the map and then moved it over to another part of the map. "And the explosions were here. We don't know if the situation has escalated or not. Go in there and find out what's happening? Any questions?"

"No sir!" All three snapped into a salute as they shouted in unison.

Charles nodded at them and made for the door. "Make sure that you come back with everything intact, alright?" He? then walked through the door and closed it behind him? After a few minutes, all three of them dropped their salute. "So, what do you think we'll find?" Jimmy asked them as they walked through the door.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll encounter the breaker or maybe we'll encounter the one that started this. Your guess is as good as mine Jimmy." Johnny replied to Jimmy.

"Well whatever it is, we need to get down there and find out more about the situation." Sara reminded the two behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." And at that point, the three continued towards their destination.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

When they arrived at the scene, they were greeted by the sight of multiple craters decorating the ground and broken trees. "Whoa, what happened here? It looks like someone here really didn't like this place and just trashed it!" Johnny exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. Jimmy and Sara had the same thought as well, but didn't shout it out like Johnny. While Jimmy was surveying the land, Sara took out a small device from her pouch and placed it in her ear. "Command, this is Sara, come in command."

" _We hear you Sara. What's the situation?_ A familiar voice came from the device and into Sara's ear.

"We've arrived at the site, but it looks like we've missed whatever happened here. However, it does look like a fight occurred here. Jimmy is already scouting ahead and we should-"

"GUYS! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Before Sara could say anything else, Jimmy came running back from wherever he went and pointed over in a direction in the forest with a shock expression. "I just spotted some people over that way! One was on the ground and another was fighting against someone, both were wearing our outfit! That's not all! The one that I was talking about? He's wearing modern clothes!"

Sara gasped in shock as she heard this. ' _If what Jimmy's saying is correct, then that would mean-!'_ Not a moment later, she pointed over the direction where Jimmy pointed. "Johnny, Jimmy! Get over there now! Find out what's happening and stop it if it gets out of hand!" Seeing no objection to that, Both Jimmy and Johnny hurried over to where Jimmy's last location. Afterwards, Sara continued her conversation with the voice on the device while running alongside with them. "Sorry about that captain! It seems that the situation has moved over to another part of the forest and upon reaching the site, we saw craters littering the area!"

There was a ruffle behind the device before the voice came back in. " _Roger that. Proceed to where Jimmy last saw the fight. If what you said is correct, then there must be something big happening right now. Find out what is happening and intervene if necessary."_

"Roger that Captain. Sara out." She put the device away in her pouch and continued running with her comrades. Along the way, they could faintly hear what appears to be yelling and two metals banging against each other. As all three of them got closer and closer, they can't help but wonder what was happening and soon found themselves picking up their speed.

"HYAH!" _Clang! Bang! Clang! "_ HAAAH!"

Upon reaching the destination, they saw what appears to be an epic sword battle between two people with one person that was far away from the battle on the ground unconscious. "Come on Link! Is that the best you can do?!" Jeff came charging at Link with his sword posed like how a lancer would hold their lance. Link tried his best to block the attack with his two swords, but ended up getting pushed back by the force of the attack. Soon enough, Jeff pushed Link all the way back into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey, isn't that-!" Jimmy didn't get as far when Jeff backed up and swung his sword at Link. Before the attack could connect, Link quickly jumped to the side to avoid it. He turned back to see what would've happened if he didn't dodge in time. The tree that he was at was cleaved in half with some of the trees behind it getting numerous cuts on them as well. "Damn it! Whoever that guy is really wants to kill Link! What do we do?!"

"Hold on! I'll try to see if I can get a shot!" Johnny got out his bow and nocked his back as he aimed at Jeff.

During all of this, Sara was on the device that she previously put away, relaying the information back to the voice. "Did you get all that captain?! What should we do?"

There was a bit of a ruffling in the background before the voice spoke up. " _As it stands, your new orders are to subdue the individual that is attacking Link. If Link's here, then the one that is sitting is the one to guide Link. Protect both of them and bring them back."_

"Yes sir!" She quickly put away the device and looked at the two. "Alright, captain said we are to subdue the guy with the huge sword and protect Link and that guy. Now, let's-!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Jimmy suddenly lept into the fray with his hammer drawn out and charging into the fight. Johnny, however, opted to move to another location to get a better view.

" *sigh* Why am I not surprise?" Rolling her eyes at Jimmy's antics, she drew out her two swords and charged in with Jimmy. From there, Link saw these newcomers came running in and making short work of Jeff. When all was said and done, they immediately went over to Link and gave him a onceover. Once everything was done, they carried him and Chris back to the village.

The only thing that Link felt was relief and embraced the darkness.

* * *

 **What…? What's going on…? I… just need… rest…**

 **Uh, I'm not sure what to say here, other than the fight scene being somewhat short and… I'm not sure what else is there to point out. In any case, welcome to Charles, David, Jimmy, Sara and Johnny! These are the first few OCs I've plan right before I even started this story. There's more OCs to come, so brace yourselves! And yes, I know these last names are silly to some, but when you're on a tight schedule, your mind tends to come up with the one thing that pops up in your mind and this is the result of it.**

 **Also, you may have already noticed that updates for this story is a bit slow, but that's because of life and all. It comes with a job and everything! But I'm doing whatever I can to update this story along with my other story as well. So no, guest reviewer, this story is not abandoned. The updates are just slow is all.**

 **In other news, the only reason why I had the fight between Link and Jeff cut short is that well… I've run out of ideas on that.** **But the full detail, in case if any of you are interested, will be posted in the next chapter, along with some lore that may or may not connect to this story! Well, here's to hoping that this next one will be the best. Thank you for taking the time for reading this story of mine.**

 **See you guys later!**


End file.
